Alea jacta est
by Pline84
Summary: Un an après que Tony ait quitté le NCIS, l'équipe enquête sur une une étrange affaire. Malgré les mises en garde, ils continuent. Cette nouvelle enquête les amènera au-delà de tout ce qu'ils croyaient possible...
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Vous ne rêvez pas, je commence une nouvelle fic ! C'est **PBG**, entre autre, qui m'a poussée à poster ! Je tenais aussi à la remercier car elle a corrigé ce prologue !_

_Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer qu'il y a deux chapitres d'écrits et un troisième bien entamé !_

_Je posterai chaque dimanche dans la soirée ou dans l'après-midi !_

_Je tenais à vous dire que cette fic est dans un style totalement différant de tout ce que j'ai pu faire._

_J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pline._

* * *

**Prologue**

Deux silhouettes vêtues de longs manteaux sombres marchaient d'un pas rapide. Elles paraissaient insensibles à la pluie continue qui tombait sur la région depuis des jours. Enfin, elles virent une lueur et accélérèrent leur marche. Petit à petit se dessinait une maison simple dont la lumière venait des fenêtres.

« C'est ici ? » interrogea une des silhouettes, avec une voix masculine.

L'autre ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête et ils furent bientôt devant la porte d'entrée, protégés par un auvent de bois pittoresque. Les capuches tombèrent. La première silhouette, celle qui avait parlé était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, quelques cheveux gris striaient sa chevelure châtain, il avait un regard amical mais déterminé. Il était accompagné d'une femme du même âge, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et elle avait la peau légèrement hâlée qui lui donnait un air exotique.

La femme toqua à la porte de trois petits coups, nets. Un jeune enfant d'environ huit ans vint leur ouvrir et les fixa avec de grands yeux curieux. Un homme apparût derrière lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du bambin. Il était grand et beau, l'air engageant.

« Entrez, entrez, ne restez pas dehors par un temps pareil! dit-il en souriant. Vous allez attraper la mort. Chiara ! Mets deux couverts de plus ! signala-t-il à une jeune femme rondouillarde et souriante.

- Ne vous dérangez pas, affirma l'homme. Nous sommes venus pour vous parler de votre fils.

- Mon fils ? S'inquiéta Chiara. Onelio, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle posa son torchon sur son plan de travail et rejoignit son mari, leur fils derrière eux. Comme pour le protéger, pour faire barrage contre ces étrangers.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ? exigea Onelio.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, jura l'inconnu. Seulement vous parler, vous faire une proposition. Nous partirons sans rechigner si vous nous le demandez. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix, dans son regard, dans sa façon de bouger firent qu'ils lui accordèrent leur confiance. Le père de famille ordonna à son enfant d'aller se coucher, ce dernier commença par refuser mais finit par obéir.

Il se cacha sous la couette, serrant très fort un bout de tissu qui avait encore l'odeur réconfortante de sa mère. Il ferma très fort les yeux, tout lui criait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il ne comprenait pas ce que les adultes se disaient mais il entendit son père crier, sa mère pleurer. Il entendit aussi de longs silences et perçut des chuchotements et même un éclat de rire amer.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, sa mère s'assit sur le lit, elle posa une main tremblante là où elle savait que se trouvait la tête du garçonnet. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se mit à parler.

« J'espère que tu me comprendras, mon amour. Je t'aime tellement ! Si nous faisons ça c'est pour toi, tu as un avenir si brillant qui s'ouvre devant toi. Tu vivras de belles et grandes choses, je le sens, je l'ai su quand je t'ai mis au monde. Tu étais déjà si beau. Et par la suite tu nous as prouvé que tu étais aussi très intelligent. J'ai toujours su que tu étais spécial, pas parce que tu es mon fils, non ! Mais parce que je sens ce genre de chose... Oh, mon fils, mon ange, mon amour ! Tu vas partir si loin ! »

Le petit garçon sortit la tête de ses protections de laine. Il passa sa petite main sur le visage de sa mère, pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Pardonne-nous, c'est pour toi que nous faisons ça ! Promets-moi une chose : quand tu seras ailleurs, n'oublie jamais d'où tu viens. Ne nous oublie jamais. Promets-moi de rester toujours le même ! Promets-moi d'être heureux.

- Je te le promets. » chuchota l'enfant.

Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que sa mère disait mais il savait que quelque chose de grave et d'anormal se passait. Sinon, pourquoi sa mère, pourtant de nature si joyeuse, pleurerait-elle ?

« Si tu changes d'avis, si tu regrettes, la porte sera toujours grande ouverte. »

Et elle murmura doucement son prénom, le serrant fort contre elle, pour s'imprégner à jamais de son odeur, de lui. Puis, elle se décolla, le regarda dans les yeux pour ne jamais oublier son regard, graver son image à jamais dans son cœur et sa mémoire, puis ils se levèrent. Ils retournèrent dans le salon.

Le petit regarda son père, toujours si fort, toujours si droit, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

« Papa! »

Il se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Que se passait-il ? Tout allait encore si bien, l'après-midi même ! Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position.

« Je suis si fier de toi, mon fils, dit Onelio dans un souffle. Je t'aime. »

Le garçonnet ne comprenait pas, il voulait qu'on lui explique. Il voulait revoir sa mère et son père sourire. Mais l'inconnue s'approcha de lui et dit d'une voix douce :

« Dis au revoir à tes parents, tu ne vas pas les revoir avant un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous devons te montrer beaucoup de paysages, t'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Tu verras, avec nous, tu voyageras à travers le monde entier, tu iras dans des endroits dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence. »

Elle lui décrivit tout ce qu'ils verraient et toutes ces merveilles firent qu'il n'eut plus peur, il était juste triste de devoir quitter ses parents. Mais la Dame avait promis qu'il reviendrait.

« Au revoir Papa ! Au revoir Maman ! Je vous aime ! »

Le trio s'en alla sous la pluie et ils ne virent plus la maison au bout de seulement quelques pas. Le petit garçon ne se doutait pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait ses parents. Il ne se doutait pas non plus qu'il était à l'aube d'une existence extraordinaire.

Cette histoire s'est passée il y a plus de cinq cents ans, en 1497 exactement, pourtant Tony DiNozzo se rappelait ce jour comme si c'était la veille.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait les éternels Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel.

* * *

_Des avis ?_

_La suite la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Tempus edax rerum

_Hey tout le monde !_

_D'abord, merci à vous tous ! J'ai été étonnée par un tel accueil, je dois avouer que j'avais un doute immense avec cette fic et que c'est pour ça que j'ai failli ne jamais la poster. D'ailleurs, je l'ai toujours mais c'est à vous de me dire si j'ai bien fait !_

_Ensuite, une petite chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire : je posterai chaque chapitre le dimanche entre midi et minuit. Oui, je n'aurai pas d'heure précise comme pour Tulipe Blanche._

_Enfin, **lisez ceci c'est IMPORTANT pour la compréhension de la fic : **oubliez le prologue. Ici, c'est **500 ans après**.Je dois vous prévenir que les époques vont s'entremêler dans cette fic et on alternera flash back et présent._

_Pour l'instant, bonne lecture et soyez attentifs : vous risquez d'être surpris... Mais je n'en dis pas plus !_

_À le semaine prochaine !_

_PS : Le chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé par **NTP** mais il le sera bientôt alors désolée pour les fautes ! La version corrigée sera sûrement postée dans la semaine voire ce soir tard._

* * *

_RAR :_

_Caradya : merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

* * *

**Chapitre un : Tempus edax rerum**

* * *

_500 ans après._

* * *

Il était sept heures trente lorsque McGee arriva au NCIS. Il frotta ses mains gantés l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir vain de les réchauffer. Noël était passé depuis une semaine mais les décorations illuminaient encore la capitale américaine. La neige s'accumulait sur les trottoirs à la plus grande joie des enfants et au grand dam des adultes, sauf exception. La circulation et les aéroports étaient paralysés depuis plusieurs jours. Malheureusement, les meurtriers au sein de la Marine ne souffraient pas du froid et les meurtres ne cessaient pas, au contraire. L'équipe avait du résoudre plusieurs affaires difficiles dans quelques unes en extérieur et cela malgré les températures si basses qu'elles empêchaient quiconque de sortir plus de cinq minutes sans geler sur place.

Le jeune agent soupira d'aise en arrivant dans l'Open Space et prit quelques minutes pour se réchauffer doucement. Il s'installa tranquillement à son bureau puis jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Sans surprise, il était seul, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver ou étaient déjà ailleurs dans le NCIS. Il eut un soupir agacé en voyant le nombre de dossiers qu'il devait terminer et décida de s'accorder un petit moment avant de s'atteler à la tâche.

Il prit deux cafés à la machine puis descendit à la morgue saluer le jeune légiste. Jimmy Palmer était déjà au travail, penché sur le cadavre d'une femme d'âge mûr. Sa concentration était telle qu'il ne vit pas arriver son ami et sursauta quand ce dernier lui parla.

« Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci à cause de... Enfin, tu sais. Mais toi, comment vas-tu en ce si beau jour de décembre ? »

L'ironie dans son ton était évidente et arracha un léger sourire à l'agent.

« Disons que... On fait aller... Et puis, je me dis qu'il ne reste plus que quelques heures avant de terminer cette horrible année ! »

Aucun des deux ne sut quoi répondre et semblèrent revivre amèrement les événements qui avait tout chamboulé. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer... Jimmy secoua la tête et eut un air faussement guilleret.

« Mais ne déprimons pas de si bon matin, agent McGee ! Je vois que vous m'avez amené un café, quelle délicate attention ! Il gèle ici et cela me permettra de récupérer un ou deux degrés sinon je risque de finir aussi froid que tous mes patients ! »

Les deux amis discutèrent encore un peu de sujets futiles mais aucun n'étaient dupes, l'humeur n'était pas de mise. Enfin, l'informaticien dut retourner travailler. Dans l'ascenseur, il hésita à appuyer sur l'étage du laboratoire d'Abby mais il se résigna. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir encore une fois si abattue, surtout en ce jour de la saint Sylvestre. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cage métallique, les deux autres agents étaient là. Ils se dirent bonjour d'un mince sourire et plongèrent dans la paperasse administrative.

Finalement, peu avant midi, un coup de fil leur annonça une nouvelle enquête.

« On y va, une affaire dans un abattoir abandonné au nord de la ville.

- Boss ?

- Oui ? » répondit McGee.

Il écouta distraitement son agent, Pierce O'Hara, lui poser une question sans importance puis il ordonna à son second agent, Lian Mox, de se dépêcher. Avant que les portes ne se referment il eut un dernier regard mélancolique vers les bureaux.

Tant de choses avaient changé en un an.

* * *

McGee et son équipe arrivèrent devant un ancien abattoir, aujourd'hui désaffecté à l'écart de la ville. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait du lieu était malsaine et sale, même la neige était noircie par les pots d'échappement et la boue. Les bruits de pas et les voix étaient étouffés par l'épaisse couche glacée donnant ainsi l'impression d'être hors du temps. Les agents fédéraux s'avancèrent dans le bâtiment dont les squatteurs avaient visiblement fait un lieu de rendez-vous au vu des murs couverts de graffitis de toutes sortes et de déchets divers.

Au milieu d'une grande salle vide se trouvait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, habillé d'un costard clair. Une étrange arme était planté dans son cœur. L'on n'en voyait qu'environ vingt centimètres, cela ressemblait à une longue tige métallique stylisée. En l'observant de plus près, l'on pouvait voir de fines écritures étranges ou des symboles inconnus.

« J'imagine qu'on n'aura pas de témoins.

- Selon les flics sur place, c'est un groupe de jeunes venus ici pour fumer qui ont trouvé le corps. Ils ont prévenu la police de suite et, heureusement, n'ont touché à rien, déclara la jeune agent.

- Bien, au boulot : Mox croquis et O'Hara photos. A nous, Jimmy, qu'est-il arrivé à celui-là ? C'est encore notre mystérieux tueur ?

- Il me semble, oui. Mais cette fois notre homme a laissé son arme, bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce que c'est. Je pense que la victime, alias Lyle Doyle, cinquante quatre ans selon ses papiers, s'est ardemment défendu.

- Et dans la précipitation, la tueur a oublié l'arme. Parfait. Heure de la mort ?

- Entre minuit et cinq heures du matin, je serai plus précis à la morgue. »

Timothy le remercia d'un signe de tête et regarda le portefeuilles en cuir de qualité de la victime : Lyle Doyle était né dans une petite ville du Michigan, il ne semblait pas marié et il n'y avait pas de photos d'enfants non plus. Une centaine de dollars en liquide ainsi que plusieurs cartes de crédit, ce qui excluait le vol. Tout indiquait un homme entre deux-âges, aisé, et sûrement intelligent puisqu'il avait une accréditation auprès de l'armée en tant que consultant sur les conflits au Moyen-Orient.

En d'autre circonstance, McGee aurait pu imaginer que l'homme avait été tué à cause de son travail, peut-être savait-il des informations importantes sur les conflits se jouant actuellement dans ces régions du monde. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'on l'avait assassiné. Doyle était la troisième victime d'un étrange tueur qui s'était déjà attaqué à deux autres membres de la marine : un homme haut placé et influent, le général Leigh et retraité de la guerre du golf mais ayant encore de l'importance, le sergent Cleave. Rien ne les reliait entre eux à part un passé trouble qui semblait avoir été créé de toute pièce.

Vance faisait pression pour que l'affaire soit résolue au plus vite mais il n'y avait aucun indice et McGee peinait encore à trouver ses marques en tant que chef d'équipe. C'était sa première grosse affaire et il voulait tout faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Si seulement ils avaient une piste ! Mais non, pas même le début du commencement d'un raisonnement. Et ils piétinaient. _Si les autres étaient là, je suis sûr que nous aurions déjà trouvé le coupable depuis longtemps.. S'ils étaient là... _pensa-t-il. Il poussa un soupir résigné et se força à se concentrer sur l'enquête.

* * *

Cette fois, il n'y couperait pas. Alors, d'un pas décidé, McGee rentra dans le labo de la jeune gothique. Comme à chaque fois, l'absence de musique le frappa. Le lieu avait tout perdu de son identité. Il n'y avait plus de tableau accroché au mur. Les seules fantaisies du lieu étaient Bert, l'hippopotame de la laborantine et une photo de l'équipe au grand complet, à l'époque où tout allait pour le mieux, collée sur un ordinateur.

Mais ce qui frappait le plus, pour qui la connaissait, était l'état de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout perdu de sa superbe. Ses cheveux étaient continuellement lâchés, elle ne portait plus ses vêtements habituels, seulement des longs t-shirts unis et sombres et des pantalons noirs. Rares étaient les moments où elle souriait et ses sourires n'étaient jamais francs. La dislocation de l'équipe l'avait dévastée.

« Hey, Abs. » salua McGee, doucement.

L'interpellée se retourna, elle avait les yeux rougies et le teint pâle. Elle essaya d'esquisser un sourire mais ce fut un échec, elle ne réussit qu'à faire une triste grimace un peu pathétique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tim... Ça va faire un an ! Il me manque tant. Ils me manquent tous. Ziva donne peu de nouvelles, Gibbs m'appelle une fois par mois et ça ne dure jamais plus d'une minute... Ducky revient souvent mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Tim, que nous est-il arrivé ? »

Il ne sut pas répondre. Lui-même se posait la question. Il prit seulement Abby dans ses bras et la réconforta du mieux qu'il put, avec sa présence. Il fallut de longues minutes pour qu'elle se calme et retrouve ses esprits. Elle se décolla de son ami et lui adressa un remerciement silencieux. Elle respira un grand coup et l'interrogea à propos de l'enquête.

« J'ai ça pour toi : l'arme du crime, si tu pouvais faire des recherches sur son origine et sur les écritures dessus. Fais aussi un bilan toxicologique de Doyle, s'il-te-plaît, quand tu pourras. Merci. »

Il allait partir après un dernier signe de tête, mais se ravisa.

« Au fait, Abs...

- Oui ?

- Je suis content que tu sois là, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu tenir sans toi. Je te promets que tout redeviendra comme avant, il faut qu'on lui fasse confiance. Il s'est toujours sorti de tout. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras. »

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent en silence, puisant dans l'autre la force de continuer. Puis ils retournèrent à leur travail.

* * *

Les agents O'Hara et Mox faisaient leurs recherches sans un mot, essayant de traquer le moindre indice dans la vie de leur victime ou de trouver des suspects. L'agent Mox était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, grande et mince, presque maigre, et sans forme. Elle avait de longs cheveux frisés et roux qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir dans une queue haute. Elle venait de la police de Boston où elle s'occupait des affaires concernant les enfants avant d'intégrer le NCIS, et de travailler pour une autre équipe. Elle avait perpétuellement un doux sourire et ses yeux chocolats pétillaient. Au contraire, son collègue était de taille moyenne et plutôt trapu, beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, il venait tout juste de sortir de l'école de police et avait intégré l'agence grâce à ses excellents résultats.

Soudainement, Pierce O'Hara leva la tête, fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma. Sa collègue remarqua son manège et eut un léger sourire moqueur.

« Un problème, Pierce ?

- Non, c'est juste que je me demandais quelque chose. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à l'ancienne équipe ? McGee est un plutôt bon enquêteur mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait l'étoffe d'un vrai chef, ça se sent qu'il ait pas vraiment à l'aise quand il donne des ordres. Ça va un peu mieux maintenant mais au début c'était flagrant ! Il est même plutôt jeune pour un chef d'équipe.

- Et c'est toi qui parle ? railla Lian.

- Rah ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire et tu le sais bien. Le boss n'en parle jamais. Et rares sont ceux ici qui ont accepté dans parler, ça semble assez douloureux.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de laisser ça tomber et de faire ton travail, O'Hara. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Mais j'y pense ! Tu étais déjà là quand ça s'est passé. Écoute, j'ai bien compris que ce qui est arrivé est bizarre. J'ai reconstitué un peu les événements, dis-moi si j'ai tort. Alors, il y a un an, un agent de cette équipe, un italien je crois, a disparu sans laisser de trace. On s'attendait à ce que les membres de l'équipe remuent ciel et terre pour le retrouver mais il n'en a rien été. Étrange, non ? Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils étaient plus que des collègues, il étaient une vraie famille. Puis, quelques mois plus tard, Ziva David, c'est son nom, a démissionné. Après elle, le légiste a pris sa retraite et Jimmy a pris sa place. Pendant ce temps, Abby tombait en une sorte de déprime. Tu dois être arrivée alors qu'il ne restait que le patron, Gibbs, une vraie légende, était encore aux commandes. Mais il est parti lui aussi et McGee a été promu. Tu es restée dans l'équipe et je suis arrivé plus tard.

- C'est à peu près ce que je sais. Mais pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide et même si je suis encore un bleu, j'ai remarqué certaines choses. Il est évident qu'Abby est presque dépressive et que le boss essaie d'être fort sans l'être vraiment. Parfois il regarde nos bureaux avec un air triste comme s'il pensait aux anciens agents. Ça me fait de la peine, en fait. »

Mox poussa un soupir. Elle retourna face à son écran mais se reprit.

« Oublie cette histoire. Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils essayent de faire. La disparition de DiNozzo fut un choc pour toute l'agence et bien que je sois arrivée après et que je ne l'ai jamais connu, je sais qu'il était très apprécié et respecté. Ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé et ça ne nous concerne pas. Je sais que tu es nouveau et que tu ne sais pas comment ça marche mais c'est aussi ça le boulot, perdre des hommes, tu vas rencontrer beaucoup de flics abîmés, certains amers, en colère. Ce travail est dur et on doit tout se soutenir les uns les autre, pas remuer la douleur même si ce n'est pas intentionnel. McGee a vécu la séparation de ses amis du mieux qu'il a pu, ce ne doit pas être facile. On est pas là pour juger mais pour travailler.

- Et c'est ce que vous devriez faire au lieu de bavarder, intervint McGee en arrivant dans l'Open Space par surprise et s'installant à son bureau tout en essayant de garder un air impassible.

- Boss ! s'exclama O'Hara. Vous... Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous ne parliez pas boulot. Alors, du nouveau ?

- Eh bien, en fait, oui, dit l'agente. Doyle a un passé plutôt trouble. En fait, son passé commence il y a sept ans, quand il a été engagé en tant que consultant. Grantsville, dans l'Utah, n'a aucun certificat de naissance au nom de Lyle Doyle. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'ami non plus. Il habitait une petite maison de banlieue, parlait à ses voisins quand il les croisait, sans plus. Poli et discret, c'est ce qui est revenu le plus souvent.

- Pareils pour ses collègues à l'armée. Il avait un rôle important et ses conseils étaient étudiés sérieusement. Il venait lorsqu'il était appelé, à sept heures précises puis repartait quand il avait pu apporter son aide. Il ne restait jamais plus longtemps. En fait, on ne sait pas comment il pouvait payer ses factures. Doyle n'avait pas d'autre métier. Tout était réglé dans les temps, l'argent était en fait viré de comptes intraçables à l'étranger. Ses seules dépenses étaient des livres d'histoires et du vin directement importés de France.

- Bien, bon boulot. O'Hara continuez de vous renseigner sur ses mouvements bancaires, on pourrait apprendre des choses et Mox, je veux savoir d'où vient cette arme. »

Les deux agents acquiescèrent et se mirent à taper frénétiquement sur leur clavier afin de chercher le moindre indice. McGee les observa un moment. Il avait entendu toute leur conversation. Il aurait du intervenir dès le début mais il avait eu envie de savoir ce que ses agents pensaient. Mais il avait surtout était bloqué par les mots de son plus jeune agent : _"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait l'étoffe d'un vrai chef". _Ça l'avait blessé parce qu'il savait que O'Hara avait raison. Il n'était pas un chef. Il n'était pas fait pour donner des ordres. Il n'était pas Gibbs, ni même Tony ou Ziva. Eux étaient des meneurs nés, alors que lui ne se sentait pas capable de diriger. Il aurait tant aimé que les choses se déroulent différemment. Après que Tony ait disparu, le NCIS était en ébullition mais eux, la belle équipe, était comme paralysés. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, c'était atroce. Cela leur fut fatal et chacun partit, pour se protéger, à sa manière.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les ferma avec force pour les retenir mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable alors il se leva d'un coup, faisant fi des regards étonnés de ses agents et se précipita dans l'ascenseur qu'il bloqua. Enfin il put laisser libre court à son chagrin. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se retenait. Il faisait de son mieux pour être fort mais craignait de ne pas l'être assez.

« Pourquoi ? Bordel, pourquoi t'es parti ? »

* * *

**Tempus edax rerum : le temps détruit toute chose.**


	3. Combinatio nova

_Hey !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu fatiguée, en plus je me suis mis en tête de faire un calendrier de l'avent, j'ai Tulipe Blanche avec PBG et enfin cette fic !_

_Je crois que je suis folle... Mais tant mieux !_

_Bref, court chapitre cette semaine mais quelques réponses qui se profilent... En fait, ce chapitre était une partie du premier mais je l'ai trouvé trop long alors je l'ai coupé._

_Encore merci à vous tous ! Si vous saviez comme vos reviews me font plaisir !_

_À la semaine prochaine !_

_Pline_

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Combinatio nova**

* * *

_Même époque._

* * *

McGee revint dans l'Open Space en silence, ses deux agents ne dirent rien et firent semblent de ne pas remarquer ses yeux légèrement rougis. Plusieurs heures plus tard, les investigations montrèrent que les écritures sur l'arme étaient de l'élamite datant de plus de deux mille ans avant Jésus Christ. Une langue d'une partie du plateau iranien qui avait cessé d'être parlée depuis des siècles. Un spécialiste avait été appelé et viendrait le lendemain, le temps de revenir des vacances de fin d'année, car après tout, nous étions le 31 décembre.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, aucune piste ne se présentait encore. McGee était en train d'acheter des cafés pour lui et son équipe quand il reçut un message d'Abby lui ordonnant de la rejoindre sans attendre. Il prit néanmoins le temps de lui prendre un Caf-Pow, pensant qu'il lui remonterait un peu le moral, et rentra au NCIS, complètement frigorifié. Il pénétra dans le laboratoire mais avant d'avoir fait un pas de plus, il se figea. La musique poussée à son volume maximum faisait trembler les murs. La jeune femme semblait excitée comme une puce ; elle s'était changée et portait maintenant une courte jupe rouge avec des collants noirs agrémentés de faux porte-jarretelles. Pour compléter le tout, elle arborait un T-shirt avec un pendu souriant.

« Hum... Abs ? interpella McGee en coupant la musique.

- McGee ! Tu es là ! Oh, du Caf-Pow ! J'en avais besoin ! Merci ! »

Elle se précipita sur la boisson et l'avala goulûment, donnant l'impression d'être une droguée en manque. Elle poussa un soupir d'extase puis adressa un sourire rayonnant à son ami. Ce dernier était perdu. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme cela depuis presque un an, et le matin encore elle lui avait donné l'image d'une personne au fond du gouffre.

« Abs, commença McGee, hésitant. Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Oui ! C'est incroyable ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! C'est juste... Inconcevable ! Bon... Je sais, je n'étais pas super en forme ces temps-ci mais...

- _Pas super en forme _? Tu rigoles ? Ça fait presque un an que tu déprimes !

- Si tu veux, mais c'est juste jouer sur les mots, monsieur l'Écrivain. Bref ! Laisse-moi finir. J'allais donc mal à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé, mais ça ! Ça m'a redonné toute mon énergie d'un coup ! Écoute plutôt : j'ai fait un bilan toxicologique du sang de Doyle, comme tu me l'avais demandé, et comme il se trouve que Doyle avait une fausse identité, j'ai lancé une recherche à l'échelle nationale pour l'ADN. J'ai mis aussi les liens avec les affaires criminelles et, devine quoi ?

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Évidemment ! Personne ne pouvait l'imaginer !

- Abby, viens-en au fait.

- Voilà, voilà, j'y arrive. Tu casses mes effets avec ton impatience. Je disais donc : j'ai alors trouvé une correspondance. Inexplicable. »

Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, elle l'avait contaminé avec son excitation et il était impatient de découvrir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Cependant, il savait que l'interrompre encore retarderait d'autant plus la révélation. De plus, Abby semblait vouloir continuer un peu son manège.

« Il se trouve que le sang de Doyle correspond parfaitement, et quand je dis parfaitement c'est parfaitement, à 100%, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Donc, le sang correspond parfaitement à la victime d'un meurtre du _même âge_ que Doyle, que nous appellerons désormais Monsieur X, et tu verras les photos, c'est évident que c'est le _même_ homme.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si incroyable, Doyle a fait croire à sa mort pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

- Le meurtre a eu lieu en 1969.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible. Doyle ne devait avoir qu'une dizaine d'années à l'époque.

- Je sais et c'est ce que j'ai d'abord pensé aussi. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence ! J'ai refait tous les tests possibles et inimaginables, plusieurs fois ! Cet homme est exactement le même qu'il y a quarante ans. Et pas une ride de plus, rien.

- Allons, Abs, tu es en train de dire quoi ? Que ce type n'a pas vieilli ? Comment ça serait possible ? L'affaire est ancienne, c'était le début des tests ADN, il y a sûrement une erreur quelque part, le sang de l'autre victime a du être sali et correspond aujourd'hui à celui de Doyle.

- Il est absolument impossible que l'ADN d'une personne corresponde à un autre comme ça. C'est génétiquement impossible. Écoute, Tim, que l'ADN ait changé ou que Doyle ne pouvait pas vieillir est dans les deux cas une première scientifique ! Je veux pouvoir y travailler, c'est extraordinaire. Je t'en prie.

- Je... »

Il s'interrompit, ce n'était sûrement rien mais le regard rempli d'étoiles de son amie le dissuada. Après tout, ça ne pouvait que l'aider à aller mieux et passer à autre chose.

« D'accord. Mais je veux que tu mettes l'affaire en priorité, ok ?

- Pas de problème ! Tout ce que tu voudras ! Merci, Tim, merci ! »

Elle lui sauta au coup, souriante telle une enfant le jour de Noël. Elle lui fit une sourire espiègle et lui annonça :

« Maintenant, tu peux y aller. Je vais devoir travailler dur ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi, pour l'instant. Bref, à l'année prochaine mon ami ! »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard amusé et complice puis McGee remonta aux bureaux. La musique de la laborantine l'accompagna.

* * *

L'agent Timothy McGee soupira d'aise lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son appartement. La journée avait été longue et l'enquête n'avais pas avancé d'un pouce. Vers vingt heures, il avait laissé ses agents partir afin qu'ils puissent célébrer dignement la nouvelle année. Il avait préféré rester afin de creuser mais n'avait rien trouvé de plus. De toute manière, il ne souhaitait pas fêter le nouvel an.

Il regarda l'heure. Vingt-trois heures cinquante huit. Ces trois cent soixante cinq jours allaient enfin prendre fin. Il enleva son manteau sans se presser, il allait dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'alcool fort pour se détendre quand il s'aperçut qu'une chaise avait bougée. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas comme cela quand il était parti le matin. En silence, il prit son arme et s'avança vers le salon.

Dans l'obscurité se dessinait une silhouette assise sur son fauteuil, en face de lui. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger mais McGee la visa quand même de son arme.

« NCIS ! Levez les mains ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? »

Au lieu de répondre, l'ombre se leva doucement, malgré les avertissements de l'agent et appuya sur l'interrupteur, révélant ainsi son identité.

« Tony ?

- Bonne année, le Bleu ! »

* * *

**Combinatio nova : terme utilisé en science qui signifie 'nouvelle combinaison' ou 'nouvelle dénomination'.**

* * *

_TADAM !_


	4. Æternum vale

**Non corrigé.**

* * *

_Hey !_

_Comment allez-vous, mes chers amis ? Je vais très bien moi, grâce à vous !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre et _**ATTENTION : **_nous repartons un an avant les deux chapitres précédents. L'équipe est encore entière alors !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre trois : **_**Æ**_**ternum vale**

* * *

_Un an plus tôt._

* * *

« Et merde ! »

Anthony DiNozzo Junior se leva d'un bond de son lit et se cogna au passage le petit orteil contre sa table de chevet. Il se lava et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prit à peine le temps d'avaler un café qui lui brûla la langue et sortit en courant de son appartement.

« Bonjour Madame Taylor ! dit Tony à une personne d'un certain âge, qui prenait son courrier.

- Encore en retard ? Ce n'est pas possible !

- Alors on va dire que je ne suis pas en avance ! »

La dénommée Madame Taylor secoua la tête, depuis le temps qu'elle avait cet agent fédéral comme voisin, elle ne l'avait jamais vu être à l'heure. « _Ah, ces jeunes de nos jours ! » _pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

Si elle savait !

* * *

« J'ai faim. »

Silence.

« J'ai faim. »

Personne ne fit attention à lui.

« J'ai...

- Oui, on sait, Tony ! Tu as faim ! s'exclama Ziva, jeune agent israélienne et ancienne du MOSSAD, exaspérée.

- Mais j'ai si faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! répliqua-t-il en traînant la syllabe, comme un enfant.

- DiNozzo !

- Oui, boss ?

- Tu peux aller chercher quelque chose à manger, mais tais-toi ! »

Le cinéphile eut un air totalement stupide et partit rapidement chercher de quoi nourrir toute l'équipe. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermer sur son visage souriant, McGee, l'informaticien du groupe, et Ziva se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire tandis que Gibbs, leur patron, secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui par les pitreries de son agent senior.

C'était le trente-un décembre et ils étaient obligés d'être au NCIS puisque c'était le tour de leur équipe d'être de garde. Ils ne se plaignaient pas, sauf Tony évidemment, car ils auraient trois jours de libre après cela. Sauf en cas d'enquête de dernière minute. Les agents profitaient donc de ce temps à l'agence pour finir tous les dossiers de l'année ou ranger leur bureau afin de commencer parfaitement trois cent soixante cinq nouveaux jours ! Voilà pourquoi aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient entendre la sonnerie du téléphone de Gibbs retentir. Bien sûr, elle sonna exactement lorsque DiNozzo arriva avec des sacs remplis de nourritures chinoises.

« On a une nouvelle affaire ! annonça leur patron.

-Mais... Et la nourriture ? » s'exclama le cinéphile, désespérément affamé.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un quartier résidentiel en dehors de la ville. La victime y avait loué une petite maison pour quelques mois. Une femme d'un certain âge, la peau tannée par le soleil, était allongée au milieu du salon, son sang avait tâché le tapis beige. Ses yeux sombres étaient écarquillés, comme figés par une terreur sans nom. Malgré son âge, elle possédait encore une certaine beauté exotique, ses cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête comme une auréole.

Son portefeuille était à côté d'elle, vidé de son argent.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Ziva tout en photographiant.

- Lucy Becker, quarante-neuf ans. Elle était retraitée de l'armée comme médecin. »

Gibbs ne les écoutait pas ; il se dirigea vers Dcuky qui était occupé à calculer l'heure du décès avec une sonde. Becker avait un trou de deux à trois centimètres dans le cœur. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'autres blessures ou de l'arme du crime.

« Heure de la mort, Duck ?

- Jethro, quand apprendras-tu la patience ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, rétorqua Gibbs avec un microscopique sourire. Alors ?

- Je dirais cette nuit entre vingt-trois heures et minuit. La cause de la mort est assez évidente : objet tranchant enfoncé dans la poitrine. Vu la forme de la blessure je dirais que c'est le résultat d'un tournevis cependant les lésions ne correspondent pas ; elles sont irrégulières. J'en saurai plus après autopsie. »

Sans répondre, Gibbs jeta un regard circulaire à la scène de crime. Les tiroirs avaient été fouillés et vidés, une lampe était tombée ce qui laissait croire que la victime s'était défendue. Toute la maison était sans-dessus-dessous. Malgré sa petite taille, Lucy Becker avait défendu chèrement sa vie. Pourtant, l'instinct de l'ancien marin lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ? Étaient-ce la tenace odeur de brûlée alors qu'il n'y avait aucune marque d'incendie ? Ou autre chose qu'il ne voyait pas ?

McGee et Ziva se taquinaient gentiment, comme d'habitude. Cependant, il manquait quelqu'un à leur joute verbale. Par réflexe, son regard perçant se tourna vers son agent senior. Tony restait silencieux et semblait mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient voilés d'une tristesse profonde qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Se sentant observé, il leva la tête et fit un immense sourire à son patron, comme pour le rassurer. Il prit part à la conversation mais Gibbs n'était pas dupe ; il savait que Tony n'allait pas bien et comptait savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Tony avait senti le regard interrogateur de son patron. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Et même s'il avait pu, l'aurait-il cru ? Compris ? Certainement pas.

Il devait sauver la face et oublier ce petit moment d'égarement.

Il se sortait toujours des mauvaises passes.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

« J'ai cru que vous n'y arriveriez pas.

- Doutez-vous de moi ?

- Non et cela est tant mieux car j'ai d'autres missions à vous confier.

- Qui ?

- Le Léviathan. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu.

* * *

« Je vous dis que vous devez voir ce film !

- Tony, j'ai déjà une liste de trois kilomètres.

- Mais celui-la est un chef d'œuvre du septième art ! Une merveille du cinéma !

- Tony, tu dis ça à chaque fois.

- Mais, là, croyez-moi, vous... »

Il s'interrompit, le regard fixé au-delà de la foule.

Ziva et McGee s'arrêtèrent, intrigués.

« Tony ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il regardait un homme au loin. Le visage de l'Italien était fermé, sombre. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça ; et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

L'homme fit demi-tour.

« Tony ?

- Oui ? »

Il semblait ailleurs.

« Ça va ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard inquiet mais il ne le remarqua pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

« Je sens que je vais adorer cette enquête ! » s'exclama Abby lorsqu'on lui apporta les effets personnels de la victime.

Lucy Becker possédait de nombreux objets anciens. Elle avait une fixation pour l'Égypte antique et tout ce qui touchait le bassin méditerranéen dans l'antiquité voire avant. Ducky avait été fasciné par sa collection et Gibbs avait dû le menacer pour qu'il se détache de sa contemplation.

* * *

Dans son laboratoire, le légiste avait occulté les statuettes, les bijoux et les parchemins de la victime pour se concentrer sur son autopsie. Tout en parlant à Jimmy Palmer évidemment.

Ou était-ce à Lucy Becker ?

« Connaissez-vous l'origine du culte de Bastet ? »

* * *

Dans l'Open space, l'ambiance était étrange. Tony faisait comme si tout était normal, il taquinait ses collègues, il riait, il travaillait un peu aussi. Mais Ziva lui lançait souvent des regards soucieux. McGee était troublé par le comportement de son ami mais ne le montrait pas. Gibbs, lui, l'observait à la dérobée.

Que se passait-il avec Tony ?

« C'est bizarre, dit soudainement McGee. Je ne trouve rien sur Becker.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai sa date de naissance, son adresse et son numéro de retraite. C'est tout.

- Je n'ai rien non plus, confirma Ziva. C'est comme si elle était née il y a deux ans.

- Elle reçoit une retraite de l'armée pourtant il n'y aucune trace de missions qu'elle aurait exécutées. J'ai demandé à un contact mais le Docteur Lucy Becker n'a jamais existé.

- Son ancienne vie serait peut-être revenue la hanter, dit McGee. Après tout, on ne sait rien de qui elle était réellement. »

Un silence s'installa tandis que les membres de la meilleure équipe du NCIS réfléchissaient.

« Agent Gibbs ? »

Ils relevèrent la tête et observèrent Jeremy, un gardien sympathique qui était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt.

« Quelqu'un voudrait vous parler. »

Ils remarquèrent alors un jeune homme aux trais hispaniques. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

« J'ai tué Lucy Becker. » annonça le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

* * *

« Quelle étrange affaire. »

En une phrase, Ducky venait de résumer ce qu'il pensait tous. Ils étaient réunis derrière la vitre sans tain ; dans la salle d'interrogatoire, John Quintero, qui se disait l'assassin de Becker, attendait, pâle comme la mort.

Abby n'avait rien trouvé d'étrange à part une grande quantité de safran, épice rare et chère. Le légiste n'avait pas réussi à identifier l'arme du crime et il y avait bien sûr le passe de la victime, trouble et mystérieux.

Et voilà que leur assassin se livrait !

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et Gibbs y entra. Quintero sursauta ; son regard n'arrivait pas à se fixer, il tremblait. Il semblait si jeune, si fragile... Lui, un assassin ? Cela paraissait impensable...

« Vous dîtes avoir tué Lucy Becker.

- Je l'ai fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais besoin d'argent... Je... »

Il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Ma sœur va mourir. Il lui fallait de l'argent. Elle a besoin d'une opération coûteuse. Les emplois combinés de ma mère et moi ne suffisaient plus à payer les soins... Il faut que vous compreniez. Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme les jeunes avec qui j'ai grandi, ma sœur non plus. Mais personne ne veut m'engager parce que je suis cubain ! J'ai du mal à faire des études et à travailler ! Je refuse que ma sœur meure... Alors quand j'ai vu cette maison, ça semblait si simple... Je ne voulais pas la tuer... Mais elle s'est débattue... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure... »

John éclata enfin en sanglots. Parlait-il de sa sœur ou de Lucy ?

Gibbs ne rajouta rien, leur affaire était bouclée.

* * *

« À l'année prochaine !

- À l'année prochaine ! »

L'équipe se salua en souriant. Pour la dernière fois.

* * *

« John ? »

Ils étaient seuls. Il était presque minuit. Bientôt une nouvelle année commencerait.

« Je suis l'agent Anthony DiNozzo. J'aurais une question pour vous.

- Allez-y, dit Quintero dans un souffle désespéré.

- À quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Pardon ?

- À quoi ressemblait l'homme qui vous a demandé de porter le chapeau pour son crime ?

- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, agent DiNozzo.

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas tué Lucy Becker. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je terrai votre secret. J'ai juste besoin de savoir à quoi _il _ressemblait.

- Je n'ai pas bien vu. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il lui manquait un doigt. »

Tony accusa le coup en silence.

« Vous ne direz rien ? s'enquit John, tremblant.

- Non, je vous le promets. Vous ne passerez pas beaucoup de temps en prison, les jurés seront sensibles.

- Je l'espère.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à dire la vérité : vous vouliez protéger votre sœur, qu'importe les risques.

- Merci. »

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo était seul. Il était minuit. Une nouvelle année commençait. Une nouvelle vie aussi.

Il avança lentement vers l'ascenseur, accablé.

Il lança un dernier regard désolé à l'Open space. À _leurs _bureaux.

Reviendrait-il un jour ?

Sûrement pas.

Une autre page de sa vie se tournait. Combien d'autres encore ? Combien de départs précipités ? Combien d'au-revoirs manqués ?

Il n'avait plus la force de recommencer une nouvelle fois. Mais il le devait.

Il aurait voulu rester Tony toute sa vie.

« Adieu. » lança-t-il, mais il n'y avait personne.

* * *

_**Æ**_**ternum vale : adieu pour l'éternité.**


	5. Acta fabula est

_Hey !_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de l'année... Et oui déjà !_

_Je vous remercie tous et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour quelques petits mots._

_Je tiens juste à préciser que nous sommes toujours dans le _**flash back **_!_

_Le chapitre précédent se déroulait le **31 décembre**, aujourd'hui c'est **quelque jours plus tard**._

* * *

_Même époque._

* * *

**Acta fabula est**

C'était le trois janvier. Tout le monde souriait, tout le monde avait la foi en une belle et joyeuse année. Tout le monde avait des rêves dans le cœur qui ne se réaliseraient pas ; des résolutions qu'ils ne tiendraient pas ; des regrets qu'ils garderaient.

Même eux souriaient. Membres d'une des plus fortes équipes des États-Unis. La meilleure du NCIS. Ils souriaient tous, sans exception.

Ils croyaient que l'année serait sublime, parfaite. Ou ils voulaient y croire ; mais c'est la même la chose.

« Bonne année !

- Bonne année à toi aussi ! »

Ces mots résonnaient dans l'agence fédérale.

"Bonne année". Mais l'année ne serait pas "bonne". Ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Ils avaient encore l'espoir.

Pourtant, dans le cœur du plus vieux, un pressentiment. _Il savait. _Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tony n'est pas encore arrivé ? »

Gibbs releva la tête.

« Non, mais tu le connais. Il a dû trop faire la fête et il n'a pas été en état de répondre à nos messages. »

Ses agents rirent. Lui ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller voir Tony, lui parler après cette dernière journée étrange où il lui avait semblé si distant.

Mais que se passait-il ?

Et où était Tony ?

Gibbs le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le savait au plus profond de lui. Ça l'empêchait de respirer.

Il tourna brusquement la tête.

Du haut de l'escalier, Vance le regardait avec un mélange de peine et de regrets. Il descendit les marches avec une gravité exacerbée.

Gibbs n'entendait plus rien à part les battements de son cœur. Lourds. Puissants. Douloureux.

Son monde allait changer, il le savait.

« Bonne année, Monsieur le Directeur ! » lança une Abby inconsciente de l'ambiance dramatique.

Vance répondit par une sourire mince, faux. Il humidifia ses lèvres. Il hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher leur joie.

« Suivez-moi tous au MTAC, ordonna-t-il mais son ton manquait de conviction.

- On attend Tony ?

- Non. Ça la concerne. »

L'atmosphère devint glacée, les sourires se fanèrent.

Mais que se passait-il ?

Et où était Tony ?

* * *

Gibbs. Ziva. McGee. Abby. Ducky. Jimmy.

_Ils sont tous là. Ils attendent. Ils ont peur. Ils se taisent._

Vance les regarda un à un.

« Le trente-un décembre, l'agent DiNozzo est venu me voir dans mon bureau. Il m'a dit qu'il devait quitter le NCIS, pour sa sécurité et pour celle de nombreuses autres personnes.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire ? coupa Ziva.

- Laissez-moi finir, officier David. DiNozzo m'a aussi demander de vous dire ceci : ne le cherchez pas.

- Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama McGee.

- Alors vous serez responsable de sa mort. »

Un silence glacial s'installa. Abby retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Ducky paraissait avoir pris plusieurs années d'un coup au contraire de Jimmy qui ressemblait à un petit enfant perdu. Ziva oscillait entre une rage intense et une tristesse insupportable. McGee était devenu blanc, il s'était immobilisé.

Et Gibbs restait en apparence impassible.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet. Il devait savoir.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est classé secret-défense.

- Je m'en fous ! C'est de mon agent dont il est s'agit et il est en danger !

- En réalité, il n'est désormais plus votre agent.

- Il le sera tant que je n'aurai pas accepté sa démission et ça n'arrivera pas !

- Je l'ai acceptée.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire !

- Si, je suis le directeur, agent Gibbs.

- Ne me sors pas tes "agent Gibbs" et tes "secret-défense", Leon. Je dois savoir ! »

Gibbs bouillonnait.

Les autres se taisaient et regardaient se combat de titans se dérouler. Qui craquerait ?

« Croyez-moi, dit Vance dans un souffle. Si je pouvais vous le dire, je vous le dirais. Mais je ne peux pas : parce qu'on m'en empêche et parce que je ne suis pas sûr de réellement comprendre les enjeux. »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du genre de leur directeur de faire ce genre de confidence.

Mais que se passait-il ?

Et où était Tony ?

« Avant de partir. Il m'a donné ça pour vous. Ce sont des lettres. Il y en a une pour chacun d'entre vous. »

* * *

Gibbs avait quasiment arraché la lettre des mains de Vance et était parti précipitamment. Ziva avait suivit un instant après. McGee était parti après, plus lentement. Avec un calme calculé pour ne pas craquer, Ducky avait pris sa lettre et avait quitté le MTAC suivi par Jimmy.

Seule Abby était restée. Incapable de bouger, de penser.

Son directeur lui avait jeté un regard désolé, lui avait donné la missive et l'avait laissée seule.

Une larme s'échappa de son regard clair. Elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle voulait lire la lettre avant de s'écrouler. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Tony les quitter sans un au-revoir.

* * *

_Ma très chère Abby, ma sœur,_

_Je sais que tu ne voudras rien savoir et que tu chercheras à me trouver mais je t'en supplie, Abs, ne le fais pas. Si tu le fais, ce n'est pas seulement ma vie que tu mets en jeu mais aussi celle de personnes innocentes. Et peut-être même les vôtres. Je t'en supplie, tu dois me faire confiance._

_Abby... Je n'ai jamais été doué pour dire aux gens à quel point je les aimais. J'espérais que tout au fond d'eux, ils le savaient. Si tu pouvais imaginer comme je tiens à toi ! Je suis tombé sous ton charme lumineux dès le premier regard et j'ai immédiatement su que tu serais une constante de ma vie. L'amour que je te porte est fraternel. Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu te protéger mais je me suis vite rendu compte que tu n'en avais jamais eu besoin : tu es déjà si forte._

_J'espère vraiment te revoir un jour, t'expliquer ; mais te le promettre serait mentir. Je sais que les épreuves qui m'attendent seront durs mais le souvenir de ton sourire m'aidera à tout affronter._

_Je t'aime Abby, aie foi en moi._

_TD._

* * *

Cette fois la laborantine ne retint pas ses sanglots.

Elle pleurait pour son frère.

Elle pleurait pour elle.

Elle pleurait pour sa famille.

Elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne savait pas, parce qu'elle avait peur.

Elle pleurait.

* * *

Abby resta un long moment prostré dans un fauteuil du MTAC. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps.

Soudain, deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent. Elle se serra contre Gibbs.

Elle se calmait près de lui. Il avait toujours ce don avec elle.

Quand elle releva la tête, les yeux encore rougis de larmes, toute l'équipe était réunie. Et ils étaient tous chamboulés.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux et pensifs. Ensemble.

Abby brisa le silence d'une voix timide :

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On attend. »

Ils croyaient vraiment que Tony reviendrait vite. Ou ils voulaient y croire ; mais c'est la même chose.

Ce fut le dernier instant où la meilleure équipe du NCIS se retrouva soudée.

Après, elle se disloqua.

* * *

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Comment se sentait-il ? Il ne le savait pas trop. Il était triste, en colère, nostalgique. Il avait peur et il avait envie de rentrer chez lui.

Mais il n'avait plus de chez lui.

« Ça va, mentit Tony. Ça va. »

Il le savait, il allait au-delà des pires dangers de la planète. Il mourrait sûrement.

Il le savait mais il savait aussi pourquoi il le faisait.

Son équipe. Sa famille.

Qu'était-ce que la mort lorsqu'on avait eu l'éternité ?

Anthony DiNozzo était déjà mort de toute façon ; il avait pris une nouvelle identité.

Il était désormais Leo Downey.

Et il _les _affronterait, qu'importaient les risques.

Il se fichait de mourir tant que sa famille était en sécurité.

* * *

**Acta fabula est : la pièce est jouée.**

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Pour ce qui est de la fic : je compte reprendre le postage le 6 janvier. Au début, je comptais poster un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine mais je trouve que c'est mieux de vous laisser comme ça..._

_J'ai aussi besoin de faire le point parce que vous ne pouvez pas encore mesurer à quel point cette fic s'annonce compliquée !_

_Pour ce qui est des lettres, je sais que c'est une idée souvent reprise mais je trouvais cela nécessaire à la suite._

_Vous vous doutez que vous n'aurez pas que celle d'Abby mais les autres n'arriveront pas tout de suite._

_Comme je suis gentille, je vais vous donner un petit conseil : si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le Léviathan, cherchez..._

_Bien, je vous dis donc à l'année prochaine !_

_Merci encore !_


	6. Ab imo pectore

_Hey ! Et bonne année lecteurs de cette fic !_

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de 2013, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_**Attention, nous retournons le jour du chapitre TROIS (Combinatio nova).**  
_

_Je vous retrouve en bas pour un petit message !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_RÉSUMÉ DE LA FIC :  
_

_Tony, que nous découvrons éternel dans le prologue, a quitté le NCIS sans explication. Après cela, l'équipe s'est disloquée et McGee s'est retrouvé chef d'équipe avec deux nouveaux agents : O'Hara et Mox.  
_

_Abby qui vient seulement de retrouver le sourire a découvert une anomalie dans le sang d'une victime : Lyle Doyle n'aurait pas vieilli depuis 1969.  
_

_Cette étrange affaire fait le lien avec la dernière que l'équipe a résolu ensemble où une femme avait été assassinée et son "meurtrier" avait avoué de lui-même.  
_

_Dans le présent, McGee vient de rentrer chez lui et découvre Tony, assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil...  
_

* * *

**Ab imo pectore**

* * *

_Présent._

* * *

« Bonne année, le Bleu ! »

McGee s'immobilisa.

Un sourire maladroit aux lèvres, Tony se tenait face à lui. Il s'était levé et ne bougeait plus. Il attendait que son ami fasse le premier pas.

« Tony ? C'est toi ?

- Le seul et l'unique, McGee, répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

- Je... Tu...

- Il ?

- Tony, tu es là ! Tu es vivant ! »

Et sans plus attendre, il se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère. Il ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant.

« Oui, je suis là, Tim. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. »

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils oubliaient un instant l'horrible année qu'ils avaient vécue. Ils voulaient seulement profiter de la présence de l'autre, de ce frère perdu, et y puiser la force de continuer.

Ce fut Tony qui rompit le contact le premier. Il s'écarta légèrement de McGee et celui-ci s'assit. Le nouvellement chef d'équipe se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Écoute, McGee. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Comment ça ? Tu viens de rentrer et tu dois déjà partir ? Et les autres ? Il faut les prévenir !

- Timothy, écoute-moi, c'est important. »

Le plus jeune releva la tête. Il avait rarement vu Tony aussi sérieux.

« Personne ne doit savoir que je suis venu te voir.

- Pardon ? Tu rigoles, j'espère !

- McGee, ai-je l'air de rigoler ? »

Il le regarda vraiment pour la première fois. Il avait changé en un an, terriblement. Son visage s'était creusé, il semblait différent. Plus vieux mais seulement dans l'attitude.

Son regard était assombri comme s'il avait connu le pire et qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Tony ne portait pas ses habituels costumes italiens hors de prix mais un simple jeans sombre et une veste en cuir noire. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs de quelques centimètres et, paradoxalement, le rajeunissait.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui. Quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose de troublant. Quelque chose qui soufflait à McGee ce qu'il refusait de comprendre.

Tony était plus différent que ce qu'il ne s'avouait.

« Tony ? s'inquiéta McGee en faisant taire la petite voix agaçante de sa conscience. Ça va ?

- Non, ça ne va pas, Tim. Ça ne va pas du tout. J'ai tant de choses à te dire et si peu de temps.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est normal, et c'est mieux comme ça.

- Non ! Je mérite de savoir pourquoi tu es parti il y a un an !

- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que tu restes dans l'ignorance, toi et les autres.

- Je ne crois pas non. Je mérite de savoir ! Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après ton départ ? Tu le sais ? L'équipe est morte quand tu es partie ! Il n'y a plus d'équipe ! Il n'en reste rien sinon moi, chef d'équipe alors que je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! Il ne reste plus qu'Abby qui vient juste de retrouver le sourire ! Il ne reste que Palmer qui fait comme si tout était normal mais dont le regard triste ne trompe personne ! Je suis resté fort parce que tu me l'avais demandé ! Je n'ai pas pleuré ! Je les ai réconforté ! J'ai réconforté Abby, Ducky, Palmer ! Même Ziva ! Même Gibbs ! Putain, Tony, j'ai réconforté Gibbs parce que tu étais parti sans rien dire ! Sans nous expliquer ! J'ai une équipe qui n'est qu'une pâle imitation de la nôtre ! Je suis resté fort, Tony ! J'ai voulu abandonner, j'ai voulu tout quitter, j'ai voulu te chercher aussi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu me l'avais demandé. Alors, oui, je crois que je mérite de savoir pourquoi tu es parti ! »

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Tony lui lança un regard douloureux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il poussa un soupire déchirant mêlant désespoir et irritation.

« Je... commença-t-il, désespéré. Tu ne comprends pas, McGee. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Alors explique-moi !

- Je ne peux pas ! »

Il avait hurlé. Sa voix était rauque et cassé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu crois que ça a été simple pour moi ? J'ai dû vous quitter sans même un au-revoir ! J'étais bien, moi, avec vous ! J'étais heureux ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça a été dur pour moi de trouver une famille, une stabilité ! J'ai été seul toute ma vie et j'avais enfin trouver une famille ! Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi de partir et de vous abandonner ? Tu crois que je n'aurais pas aimé vous expliquer ? J'étais heureux ! Et j'ai dû tout quitter pour quelque chose que je n'ai jamais demandé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi, je l'ai fait pour vous ! Pour que vous puissiez vivre ! Pour que vous ayez un avenir ! J'ai tout abandonné pour vous ! Et je n'ai même pas eu le droit de tout vous dire ! Pour vous protéger encore une fois ! Alors, oui, j'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi non plus mais tu ne peux pas me demander de tout t'expliquer maintenant ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait ! Je refuse de te mettre en danger, McGee ! »

Tony se figea, le regard un peu fou, le souffle devenu erratique à cause de sa longue tirade qu'il avait prononcé sans s'arrêter.

« Je suis fatigué, Tim. Je suis fatigué de me battre. Je suis fatigué d'avoir peur. J'ai juste envie de rentrer, de retrouver le NCIS. J'ai envie que Gibbs me slap et que Ziva me taquine. J'ai envie de te lancer des boulettes de papiers et d'aller boire un verre avec Abby. J'ai envie d'aller embêter Ducky et Jimmy à la morgue. Mais je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Il te suffit de rentrer. On n'attend que ça.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Tony, supplia Tim. Dis-moi.

- Non, répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

Son ton était sans appel. D'un geste fatigué, il se massa distraitement la nuque.

« Je vais devoir y aller.

- Déjà ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama McGee.

- Timothy, écoute-moi, c'est important. »

Il ne l'appelait jamais Timothy. Il prit peur.

« Tu dois arrêter ton enquête.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla le plus jeune.

- C'est dangereux. Certaines personnes ne veulent pas que vous continuez cette affaire. Elle dérange.

- Je n'arrêterai pas.

- Oh que si ! Je refuse qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

- Tu ne comprends pas, Tony. Cette affaire c'est celle qui m'a fait tenir. Quand j'allais mal, vraiment mal, quand j'ai vu l'équipe se disloquer, j'ai voulu tout abandonner moi aussi. Mais il y a eu cette affaire. Je me suis plongé dans ce dossier, j'y ai mis ton mon cœur. Quand je commençais à déprimer, je pensais à cette affaire, je faisais de nouvelles recherches. Tu ne peux pas me prendre ça alors que tu vas repartir. Il ne me reste que ça, il ne reste que ça à Abby ! Elle vient de retrouver le sourire parce qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange et que ça lui a redonné l'envie de vivre !

- Trouvé... Trouvé quoi ? répéta Tony d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Une preuve ADN qui prouverait que notre victime ne vieillissait pas ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Vous devez vraiment arrêter cette affaire.

- Non ! »

La voix de l'ancien Bleu claqua dans l'appartement silencieux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu nous caches, Tony, mais j'ai compris que tu ne pouvais rien nous dire. Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi mais je trouverai. Pour l'instant, nous continuons l'enquête, quoi que tu en dises. »

L'Italien eut un rire sans joie qui fit frissonner son ami. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Où était l'homme drôle ? L'homme séducteur et sûr de lui ?

« Bien, conclut Tony avec une légère amertume. Je vais y aller.

- Tony...

- Non, ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais fait pareil. »

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

« Ah, Tim, soupira-t-il. Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire parce que ça sera la première et dernière fois mais... Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi. Tu es sûr que tu dois partir ?

- Oui. Je dois y aller. Tu ne leur diras rien ?

- Je... Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Si tu le dis à Abby, elle le dira à Ziva qui le dira à Gibbs qui le dira à Ducky qui le dira à Jimmy et trop de monde sera au courant. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'_ils _l'apprennent.

- Qui, _ils _?

- Ça fait partir de choses que je ne peux pas te dire. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Aucun des deux ne savaient que dire ou que faire.

Le bruit d'un klaxon dans la rue les fit sursauter.

« Je dois y aller.

- Quand reviendras-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Reviendras-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, Tim. J'espère. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard désolé et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

« Attends ! » s'écria McGee en se précipitant sur la poche de sa veste.

Tony fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Tiens, prends-le.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Abby me l'a donné quand je suis devenu chef d'équipe, pour me porter chance. Je crois que tu en auras plus besoin que moi, maintenant. »

L'ancien agent du NCIS éclata de rire. Le porte-bonheur était une version miniature de Bert, l'hippopotame de la gothique.

« Il pète aussi ?

- Oui, répondit Tim en riant.

- Merci, petit frère, dit doucement l'Italien.

- À bientôt, grand frère. »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire complice puis Tony quitta l'appartement pour de bon.

Tim poussa un soupir désespéré et s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il retint ses larmes. Une nouvelle année commençait et il refusait de la démarrer en se lamentant sur son sort.

Il se releva comme courbaturé et alla chercher la lettre qu'il avait eu de Tony un an plus tôt. Il la connaissait pas cœur à force de l'avoir lue.

* * *

_McGeek. Timothy. McGee._

_Tant de surnoms pour une seule personne ! J'ai tant aimé t'embêter, Tim. Si je le faisais c'est parce que j'ai toujours su que tu pouvais le supporter. Tu as tant changé en quelques années. D'un informaticien timide et maladroit tu es devenu un agent sûr de lui et exceptionnel. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, McGee. Oh, crois-moi, je ne t'aurais jamais dit ça en face et si jamais nous nous revoyons, nous ferrons comme si je ne t'avais pas fait tous ces compliments, ok ?_

_Et c'est là que nous passons aux choses sérieuses. J'aurais aimé ne pas en arriver là mais il le faut bien... Je sais qu'avec mon départ quelque peu précité tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, il faudra que tu soutiennes l'équipe. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux le faire._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je pars mais je ne peux rien te dire. Vraiment. Tu dois me faire confiance. Je sais que c'est dur mais je te connais, tu n'es pas n'importe qui._

_À bientôt, j'espère._

_Tony._

* * *

**Ab imo pectore : du fond du cœur.**

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé._

_.  
_

_Maintenant j'aimerais vous faire part d'un petit coup de gueule : le chapitre précédent a eu **193 visites pour 12 commentaires**._

_Je pense que les chiffres parlent d'eux-mêmes, non ?_

_Je me fiche du nombre de reviews mais j'enrage de ne pas connaître votre avis sur cette fic ! Surtout que celle-ci me demande le plus de travail (avec L'autre dans la peau) car l'intrigue est plus que complexe !_

_Alors, je sais que certains d'entre vous ne savent pas quoi mettre. Je vais donc m'inspirer d'une auteure du fandom Harry Potter, Loufoca-Granger, et instaurer un petit questionnaire à l'intention de ceux qui ne savent pas quoi mettre._

_1) Que pensez-vous du McNozzo de ce chapitre ? Le trouvez-vous trop OOC ?_

_2) Avez-vous des théories concernant ces personnes qui sont si dangereuses ?_

_3) Qu'attendez-vous des prochains chapitres ?_

_4) Avez-vous aimé le porte-bonheur offert à Tony ?_

_5) Le manque d'action vous pèse-t-il ?_

_Pour ceux qui, pour une quelconque raison, ne voudraient pas laisser de reviews, j'accepte aussi les MP ! Surtout quand vous suivez la fic._

_.  
_

_J'avais besoin de m'énerver un peu..._

_.  
_

_À la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Vae soli !

_Bonsoir !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !_

_Ma petite « colère » de la semaine dernière n'a pas temps marché que ça. Merci quand même d'avoir reviewé ! Les autres, je redis que je prends les MP si vous ne voulez pas laissez de reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rar :**

**Probie : **Wahou ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews ! Merci, merci, merci ! *câlin*

**Guest : **Merci ! :D

**Buterfly : **Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu aimes et j'espère te revoir !

**Myria Clara Tonks ; Narae ; al-dena ; mortem041 : **C'est gentil d'avoir rajouté cette fic en alerte mais vous pourriez laisser un petit avis ! :)

* * *

**Vae soli !**

_Même époque._

* * *

_Alaska._

* * *

Le froid était polaire, pénétrant. Le thermomètre avoisinait les moins quinze degrés et un vent venu du nord soufflait, formant des tourbillons de neige.

Lorsque les gens devaient sortir de chez eux, ils s'habillaient chaudement et se pressaient de rentrer dans leur maison et voiture surchauffées.

Pourtant, un seul homme, comme insensible à la température, s'occupait à couper du bois. Sa maison était à l'écart de toutes les autres, il voulait être seul.

Avant même de le voir dans le blizzard de glace, il entendit rugir au loin un 4x4. Lorsque le véhicule noir apparut enfin, il vit à travers le pare-brise un homme roux au visage souriant. Celui-ci s'arrêta et descendit de sa voiture.

« Bonjour, Jethro ! dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Tu n'as pas trouvé un autre moment pour faire le bûcheron ? »

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ancien chef d'équipe de la meilleure agence du NCIS, n'accorda que guère d'attention à Owen Masson, son plus proche voisin. Depuis les presque neuf mois qu'il avait emménagé ici, Owen avait tenté de se lier avec lui à de nombreuses reprises, sans succès.

Il n'avait pas besoin de nouvel ami, de se sentir à sa place. Il était venu en Alaska pour se sentir vivant et ne pas dépérir.

Gibbs lui répondit par une monosyllabe grogné mais Masson ne sembla pas s'en offusqué et garda son perpétuel et agaçant sourire jovial. Ce dernier se mit à papoter mais l'ancien agent ne l'écoutait pas. Au bout de minutes qui lui parurent interminables, le rouquin âgé d'une trentaine d'années salua son aîné chaleureusement, remonta dans son SUV et disparut dans le brume neigeuse.

Gibbs n'avait jamais aimé le froid. Lorsqu'il avait pris sa retraite quelques années plus tôt, il avait quitté Washington pour le Mexique, avec son mentor, et ses plages de sable chaud et son soleil permanent. Pourtant, quand il avait décidé de quitter le NCIS à nouveau, son choix s'était immédiatement porté sur l'Alaska.

Il ne voulait pas de chaleur agréable.

Il ne voulait pas d'un bateau à construire.

L'absence de Tony avait gelé son cœur. Il se sentait glacé. Comme mort.

Le départ de Tony l'avait tué.

Il était un père qui avait à nouveau perdu son enfant.

La région avec ses bourrasques frigorifiques et sa beauté à couper le souffle lui rappelait qu'il devait encore se battre dans l'espoir de _le _revoir un jour. S'il avait été dans un pays chaud, il se serait laissé mourir, étouffé par l'atmosphère qui lui aurait été pesante.

Venir ici avait été la seule solution.

Il avait essayé pourtant. Il avait résisté à la tentation de tout quitter.

Mais Ziva était partie au bout d'un mois. Elle avait été la première.

Un soir, elle s'était approchée de son bureau, les larmes aux yeux, elle d'habitude si forte. Il avait compris.

* * *

_« Je ne peux plus, Gibbs. Je suis désolée. C'est trop dur. »_

_Il ne répondit rien et ouvrit simplement les bras. Elle s'y jeta pour trouver un peu de réconfort._

* * *

Le lendemain, quand elle avait annoncé sa décision à l'équipe, cela avait été un choc. Encore un membre de leur famille qui s'en allait. Encore un peu de leur âme qui s'éteignait.

Personne n'avait protesté. Ils savaient, ils avaient compris. Il devait la laisser s'en aller.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ducky avait pris sa retraite.

Il semblait plus vieux et fatigué. Ses yeux avaient perdus de leur éclat. Il n'était plus le même.

Cela avait été un nouveau coup dur.

Mais Gibbs était resté. Il voulait croire que Tony reviendrait, un sourire immense collé sur la figure et qu'il leur expliquerait tout.

Il avait tenu encore un mois.

Et il était parti.

McGee avait pris sa place. Jimmy était déjà à celle de Ducky. Une page se tournait.

Il n'avait plus d'espoir.

* * *

_Gibbs._

_Je crois que ta lettre a été le chose la plus difficile que j'ai dû écrire dans ma vie. Je l'ai recommencée un nombre incalculable de fois._

_Je dois partir, Patron, et j'aimerais que tu comprennes. Même si je sais que c'est impossible parce que tu n'as aucune carte en main. J'espère surtout que tu me pardonneras. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fait autrement._

_J'ai tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire. Par où commencer ?_

_Merci, peut-être. Merci. Tu m'as montré tant de choses, tu m'as fait comprendre beaucoup d'autres. Avec toi, je me sentais toujours en sécurité._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour toi mais, Gibbs, tu es plus qu'un patron ou un simple ami pour moi. Nous sommes une famille et tu en es le ciment._

_J'aimerais tant rester avec vous, pour toujours. Continuer à arrêter les méchants et boire des bières de temps en temps avec toi devant un match de base-ball à la télé._

_Je sais que je quitte le NCIS sans avoir la certitude d'y revenir ou ne serait-ce que de vous revoir un jour. J'ai peur, Gibbs. J'ai peur de mourir. J'ai peur de ne jamais vous revoir et ça me fait si mal. Je sais que dans quelques heures je me persuaderai de ne pas être terrifié mais c'est le cas. Pourtant, je tiens parce que je me battrai pour vous._

_Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne me sacrifie pas pour le plus grand nombre. Je fais ça seulement pour ma famille._

_Alors, qu'importe si je meurs si vous êtes en sécurité ?_

_Finalement, les mots me sont venus tout seul. Peut-être regretterai-je d'avoir écrit tout ça. Au moins, cela signifierait que nous avons une chance de nous revoir._

_Au revoir,_

_Tony._

* * *

« Bonjour, mademoiselle, dit le serveur d'une voix qu'il voulait sensuelle. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Je cherche Maxence MacDermot, rétorqua froidement Ziva David.

- Oh. »

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard soupçonneux. La jeune femme ne baissa pas les yeux, impassible.

« Vous ne devriez pas être après lui, intervint un homme au large front qui se tenait assis au bar, un peu ivre et à l'haleine putride.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua Ziva.

- Parce que MacDermot n'est pas un quelqu'un de recommandable.

- Je ne vous demande pas s'il est recommandable, je vous demande où je peux le trouver.

- Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- En réalité si, parce que je suis Maxence MacDermot. »

Ziva le regarda plus attentivement. Il avait les yeux éclatés à force de boire de l'alcool quotidiennement et son nez était rouge.

« Vous n'êtes pas Maxence MacDermot.

- Non, en effet. » rétorqua une voix amusée venue d'un coin plongé dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Elle se retourna d'un geste vif et posa par réflexe sa main sur son arme, prête à dégainer au moindre signe de danger.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au charme certain s'avança. Il était grand, brun et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair. Il lui sourit amusé.

« Vous en avez fait du chemin pour me retrouver, Ziva David. Je pensais que vous ne me trouveriez pas, en plein milieu du Texas.

- Comment me connaissez-vous ? rétorqua la jolie brune, sur la défensive.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, Ziva. Je sais que vous avez quitté le NCIS il y a presque un an après le départ précipité de votre collègue italien. Je sais que vous avez fait des recherches malgré ce qu'il vous avez demandé. Et je sais aussi que vous gardez toujours sur vous la lettre qu'il vous a écrite. »

Comme pour s'assurer que la lettre était encore là, elle tata la poche où elle la laissait toujours pour pouvoir la relire encore et encore.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu n'as pas encore deviné ?

- Maxence MacDermot.

- Oui. »

Il sourit doucement. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé.

* * *

_Ma Ziva,_

_Je suis désolé._

_J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, plus de courage._

_J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement._

_J'aimerais que tu continues à vivre, que tu passes à autre chose._

_Ne vis pas dans mon souvenir._

_Je veux que tu sois heureuse._

_Je tiens trop à tes sourires pour les voir disparaître._

_Tony._

* * *

« Leo ! Leo, cours ! »

Leo Downey, que beaucoup connurent sous le nom de Tony DiNozzo, eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il sentit tout son corps imploser.

Il avait été touché.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Vae soli ! : Malheur à l'homme seul !**

* * *

_Alors ?_

_._

_Je recommence le système des questions !_

_Que pensez-vous de Gibbs en Alaska ?_

_Êtes-vous intrigué(e) par Maxence MacDermot ?_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé des lettres ?_

_Et que pensez-vous de la fin ?_

_Des suggestions pour la suite ?_

_._

_Encore merci et à la semaine prochaine !_


	8. Amor fati

_Hey !_

_Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Je continue le système de questions mais j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide._

_Merci à tous les fidèles et aux quelques-uns qui se sont lancés récemment dans l'aventure !_

_Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre... Il ne s'y passe pas grand choses mais le prochain devrait être plus mouvementé..._

_On se retrouve en bas de chapitre !_

* * *

**Rar :**

**Probie : **Merci pour ta longue review ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Le choix de l'Alaska a été dur mais il s'est finalement révélé comme une évidence.

**Diiane : **Merci beaucoup ! Tu as beaucoup de questions mais il faudra attendre encore un peu...

* * *

**Amor fati**

* * *

_Même époque._

* * *

Ziva et Maxence MacDermot s'étaient fixés pendant un long moment. Lui amusé, elle méfiante. Elle l'avait cherché pendant des mois et, avec l'aide d'un informateur mystérieux, elle l'avait trouvé.

Enfin.

Lorsque Tony était parti, elle avait passé un mois sans rien faire, comme dans un état second. Elle essayait de sourire, parce qu'il lui avait demandée, mais elle ne savait plus comment faire.

À ce moment là, elle ne faisait aucune recherche.

Et puis elle était partie.

Là, elle avait commencé à se renseigner, un petit peu. Puis de plus en plus.

Au début, elle ne trouvait absolument rien. Jusqu'au soir où elle avait reçu un étrange coup de fil.

* * *

_« Ziva David ? demanda une voix déformée par les interférences._

_- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir._

_- Comment ça ? Que me voulez-vous ?_

_- Vous mettre en garde : arrêtez vos petites recherches avant de mettre en danger tous vos amis._

_- Pourquoi ? Et comment savez-vous que je fais des recherches ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas très discrète. Mais pour l'instant, je suis le seul à avoir remarqué votre manège. Il est encore temps que vous arrêtiez._

_- Hors de question ! Je dois savoir !_

_- Alors laissez-moi vous aider. »_

* * *

C'en était suivi un singulier jeu de pistes. Ziva avait fini par découvrir les pièces d'un immense et complexe puzzle.

Elle ne savait pas qui était à la tête de cette mystérieuse organisation qui avait fait fuir Tony. Elle savait qu'elle était infiltrée parmi les plus hautes sphères de l'état et partout dans le monde.

Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas.

« Venez. » finit par dire Maxence.

Elle le suivit, sur ses gardes, dans une petite pièce à l'écart. Il n'y avait rien sinon une simple chaise de bois et une misérable ampoule nue.

« Comment savez-vous que j'étais à votre recherche ? attaqua immédiatement Ziva.

- Parce que je sais énormément de choses. Mais ce n'est pas la question que tu voulais me poser.

- Où est Tony ?

- Je ne puis te le révéler. Cela serait trop dangereux, pour toi, pour lui, pour vos amis et pour tant d'autres raison qui font que je ne dirai rien. Mais, toi, dis-moi, que sais-tu ? Ou, plutôt, que crois-tu savoir ?

Maxence la regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le regard poliment curieux. Il ne semblait pas se moquer d'elle mais son attitude affectée l'agaça.

« Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle, que Tony a dû démissionner parce qu'il avait une sorte de mission. Il était impliqué ou a été impliqué dans une sorte d'organisation secrète et puissante. Je sais aussi qu'il ne peut rien nous dire parce que c'est trop dangereux pour une quelconque raison.

- Que sais-tu d'autre ?

- Il est un pièce importante d'une sorte de combat ou de guerre ignorée de tous. »

Elle s'interrompit. Son visage se fit plus doux, plus triste aussi.

« Je veux l'aider.

- Pourtant, tu ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'en as pas les capacités

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai travaillé pour le MOSSAD et pour le NCIS ! Je suis formée à toutes les possibilités !

- Pas à celle-ci.

- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ? Dîtes-moi tout, merde ! C'est une secte ? Une société secrète comme les francs-maçons ? Je veux savoir !

- Calme-toi, Ziva David, ou tu ne sauras rien du tout. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard mais Maxence restait parfaitement calme et souriant.

« Bien, finit par cracher Ziva. Pourquoi ai-je pu enfin vous rencontrer ? Mon informateur aurait très bien pu me donner votre localisation dès le début, c'est évident. Je ne connaissais même pas votre existence avant qu'il ne m'en parle. Pourquoi jouez-vous avec moi comme ça ? Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Moi, je ne veux rien de toi, sinon que tu arrêtes des recherches avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous tous que j'abandonne de chercher Tony ? Qu'est-ce qui est si dangereux ?

Il ne répondit pas.

« Dîtes-moi !

- Non. C'est trop risqué. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, je ne te dirai pas qui est à la tête de cette ''sorte de société secrète'', comme tu dis. Je ne te dirai pas non plus qui la compose et quel but elle a.

- Alors pourquoi je suis là ? cria-t-elle, exaspérée. S'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez me dire, pourquoi avez-vous voulu me rencontrer ? Et ne faîtes pas comme si vous n'étiez pas l'investigateur de cette rencontre !

- Car il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, répondit-il doucement. Le suivras-tu jusqu'à la fin ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais de qui je parle. Resteras-tu avec lui même dans les moments les plus difficiles ? »

Tony. Il parlait de Tony. Resterait-elle ?

La question ne se posait même pas.

« Oui.

- Alors, tu dois savoir : lorsque l'eau sera sang, brûle-la.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu sauras. »

Il regarda la montre à son poignet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Je dois y aller.

- Non, attendez. Je devrai brûler quoi ? Et pourqu... ? »

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase. L'ampoule sauta. Un courant d'air glacé la fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Quand elle réagit enfin et alluma sa lampe torche, il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

C'était impossible ! Si MacDermot avait ouvert la porte, elle aurait vu la lumière de l'autre pièce. Mais, malgré ses rapides investigations, elle ne trouva aucune trappe ou passage dissimulé.

Sonnée, elle sortit de la petite pièce. Le vieux serveur lubrique était encore là et l'alcoolique s'était assoupi sur le comptoire.

« Au revoir. » salua le premier avec amusement.

Ziva ne répondit rien et sortir dans la douce chaleur du désert de Chichuachan. À perte de vue, du sable ocre, des herbes sèches et des roches impressionnantes. C'était beau mais elle ne le voyait pas.

Elle avait immédiatement trouvé incongru l'emplacement de ce bar, au milieu de nul part, mais n'y avait pas réfléchi plus que ça, trop concentrée sur sa futur rencontre avec Maxence MacDermot.

Si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait remarqué qu'il n'y avait que le vieux 4x4 poussiéreux qu'elle avait loué. Il n'y avait aucun autre véhicule.

Sans s'attarder, elle monta au volant de sa Ford et démarra.

Si elle avait regardé derrière elle, elle aurait vu qu'il n'y avait plus de bar.

Juste une immense étendue de sable et quelques cactus.

* * *

Il avait si mal. Mal au dos, aux bras, aux jambes, au crâne, aux cheveux même. Y avait-il une seule partie de son corps qui avait n'avait pas été touchée par l'explosion ?

Il gémit en tentant de bouger.

« Leo, reste immobile. Tu as besoin de repos. On parlera plus tard.

- Vicky ? marmonna-t-il douloureusement.

- Il... Il va bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? »

Il avait noté l'hésitation de son amie. Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux verts et croisa le visage doux de Penny.

« On a dû lui amputer le bras droit, _bambino. _»

Merde.

« Et il y a pire. »

Génial.

« Quoi ?

- Tes amis sont en danger de mort. Tous. »

* * *

Elle savait qu'il appellerait. Il appelait toujours à cette heure-là, précisément. Jamais avant, jamais après. Une vraie horloge.

Elle ne savait pas son nom ni pourquoi il l'aidait mais elle avait besoin d'indications alors elle avait arrêté de poser des questions sous peine de ne plus jamais avoir de ses coups de fil.

Le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha.

« David, annonça-t-elle.

- Alors ? dit la même voix déformée qu'elle avait entendue pour la première fois dix mois plus tôt.

- Je ne suis pas plus avancée, au contraire. Pourquoi tu voulais que je le rencontre ? Qui est-il pour Tony ?

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, il a aussi dit une phrase que je n'ai pas compris.

- Retiens-la.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une mission pour toi, continua l'informateur sans répondre. Il est temps. »

Il lui dicta un nom et une adresse à des milliers de kilomètres du Texas.

« Et je lui dirai quoi ?

- Rien, il saura.

- Bien. Merci. »

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

* * *

« Le Roi est introuvable, Monsieur.

- Alors tuez le Fou. Et sa si précieuse famille. »

* * *

**Amor fati : l'amour du destin**

* * *

_Alors, alors ?_

_Voici donc le petit questionnaire de cette semaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :_

_Que pensez-vous de MacDermot ?_

_Et de l'informateur de Ziva ?_

_Tony/Leo est blessé... Assez ou non ? (Oui, mon âme de TBC fan ressort.)_

_À votre avis, où va aller Ziva et pour voir qui ?_

_Avez-vous des idées quant à l'identité du Roi et du Fou ?_

_._

_Merci encore et à dimanche prochain !_


	9. Qui rogat non errat

_Hey !_

_*danse de la joie*_

_Je vous aime, vous savez ?_

_*câlin collectif dansant*_

_CENT REVIEWS !_

_Arg ! Merci !_

_._

_Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve encore une fois en bas !_

* * *

**Qui rogat non errat**

* * *

_Même époque._

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. L'avion était au-dessus des nuages qui brillaient comme tant de fils d'or.

Ziva avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, en-dehors de l'univers. Pendant un instant, elle avait laissé ses problèmes, ses peurs, ses questions, ses regrets sur la terre ferme et ne connaissait qu'une sérénité qui tranchait avec les états-d'âme qu'elle connaissait depuis un an.

Elle refusait de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi cette destination ? Pourquoi cet homme ?

Pourquoi Tony était-il parti ?

Pourquoi les avait-il laissé seuls ?

Non. Elle voulait regarder le soleil, les nuages. Elle voulait oublier, quelques heures seulement.

Elle avait changé, elle n'était plus la même. Elle était plus forte. Elle était plus fragile.

Elle ne souriait plus. Elle ne pleurait plus.

C'était à peine si elle vivait encore.

* * *

« _Bambino_, reste allongé ! »

Mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et, malgré ses nombreuses blessures et brûlures, il se leva.

« Tony, tu m'énerves. »

Il se retourna vers son ami, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

« Ce n'est plus Tony maintenant, c'est Leo.

- Ça ne te va pas du tout, _bambino. _»

Leo lui lança un regard assassin mais une lueur amusé dansait au fond de son regard vert. Son ami n'était pas très grand, les yeux bridés et malicieux, la peau hâlée. On lui aurait donné une petite soixantaine d'années.

« Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous tous à encore m'appeler comme ça ?

- Tu es italien, non ? Et tu es encore un enfant.

- Oh pitié, je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, Empereur. »

Les deux amis sourirent, complices, mais ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, ils étaient inquiets.

« Où est Vic ?

- Il dort.

- Et Penny ?

- Aussi, elle vous a veillé pendant des jours, elle avait besoin de repos. »

Tony hocha la tête. Son visage était sombre.

« Que s'est-il passé, Qasar ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Ils ne se cachent plus. Tout le monde est angoissé. Ils ont lancé une bombe de souffre dans une ruelle.

- Des civils ont été touchés ?

- Heureusement, non. Mais ça ne saurait que tarder s'ils continuent à agir ainsi.

- Ils veulent nous faire sortir de nos réserves, nous faire nous battre en plein jour, comprit Tony.

- Si les gens savaient, leur réaction serait imprévisible... Nous pourrions devenir la cible à abattre.

- Ils veulent nous faire passer pour les mauvais. » conclut l'Italien.

Ils restèrent un instant songeurs puis Tony reprit :

« Penny m'a dit que mes amis étaient en danger.

- Ils savent que tu tiens à eux. Trop.

- Tu crois que... ?

- Oui. Ils vont se servir d'eux pour t'atteindre. »

* * *

« Dr Row ? Je suis l'agent McGee. Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. »

Le linguiste et historien lui sourit doucement. Il avait des lunettes immenses qui lui mangeaient une grande partie du visage et des cheveux blancs comme la neige. Tim se retint d'éclater de rire en pensant qu'il ressemblait au cliché vivant d'un scientifique fou.

« Je vous en prie, rétorqua doucement Row. Où est l'objet ?

- Avec notre laborantine. Je vous amène auprès d'elle. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux tout le long du trajet. Le scientifique semblait mal à l'aise, intimidé.

« Vous allez bien, Docteur ?

- Oh oui, répliqua-t-il fébrilement. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être appelé par une agence fédérale, vous savez.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien.

- Je l'espère. »

* * *

Dès que l'avion avait atterri, elle avait renoué avec ses démons. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

La question tournait dans sa tête sans s'arrêter et lui donnait le tournis. Mais Ziva David continuait, elle se battait. Par principe, par orgueil aussi.

Elle avait loué un énorme SUV noir et s'était lancée. La maison qu'elle cherchait était à quelques kilomètres de l'aéroport, elle aurait juste le temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le froid pénétrant tranchait avec la douce chaleur du Texas mais il la réveillait, la faisait se ressaisir. Le froid la sortait de la torpeur dans laquelle elle avait plongé.

Elle arriva trop rapidement à son goût à l'adresse que lui avait donnée son informateur.

Elle y était.

Que trouverait-elle ? Qui trouverait-elle ? Aurait-elle des réponses ? Ou d'autres questions ?

D'un pas décidé, elle s'avança.

Avant même d'avoir atteint la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme souriant.

« Bonsoir, Ziva. »

* * *

« Vous pouvez vous installer là, Docteur.

- Merci, agent McGee. Je vous tiendrai au courant lorsque j'aurai des réponses précises.

- Merci à vous.

- Oh, je vous en prie. »

Sourires.

* * *

Ziva soupira. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de deux jours qu'on lui faisait un accueil semblable. L'homme en face d'elle était roux et était chaudement habillé.

« Suivez-moi.

- J'imagine que vous ne me direz pas comment vous me connaissez ni les réponses dont j'ai besoin.

- Non, répondit-il en souriant doucement.

- Génial, ironisa Ziva.

- Suivez-moi. »

Ziva n'hésita pas. Elle avait confiance en son informateur qui ne l'avait jamais trahie et elle avait le sentiment inexplicable qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis, elle savait se défendre.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Il ne répondit pas au plus grand agacement de Ziva. Son indicateur et ses complices avaient un sens de la mise en scène plutôt pénible ! Elle n'avait jamais été très patiente et cette situation mettait ses nerfs à vif.

Ils roulèrent une trentaine de minutes sur la neige glacée et finirent par arriver devant une maison à l'écart de la route et de toutes les autres habitations.

« Masson, interpella Ziva, où sommes-nous ? »

Owen lui répondit par un sourire taquin.

« Va voir. »

Énervée, elle quitta la voiture en prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la portière. D'un pas énergique, elle rejoignit la maison et toqua sans tergiverser.

Elle se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Owen Masson mais il n'était plus là.

Ziva n'eut pas le temps de se questionner.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Gibbs ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes en Alaska ? »

* * *

« McGee.

- C'est Derek de l'accueil. Un certain Dr Row me dit que tu l'attends pour analyser une preuve.

- Pardon ? C'est impossible, le Dr Row est déjà en train d'analyser l'arme. À moins que... »

Il raccrocha et s'élança dans les couloirs du NCIS.

Un pressentiment terrible le tenaillait. L'homme avait été trop étrange, il aurait dû écouter son instinct au lieu de s'amuser de son attitude !

Enfin, il arriva dans la petite salle tranquille et vide où il avait laissé le scientifique.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Et plus d'arme du crime.

* * *

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Le véritable Dr Row n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme dont ils avaient pu faire le portrait-robot. L'historien avait tenté de résoudre l'énigme de l'arme du crime mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les glyphes, il lui aurait fallu les voir de plus près. L'utilisation antique de l'arme était inconnue ainsi que la raison qui aurait poussé quelqu'un à tuer Doyle, leur victime, avec un objet datant de l'empire akkadien – soit aux environs du XXVème et jusqu'au XXIIème siècle avant notre ère.

McGee désespérait. Ils n'avaient aucune piste, aucune preuve. Aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait pris plus de cinq minutes de pause depuis la disparition de l'imposteur.

Mais vers minuit, il les avait congédié. Il avait besoin d'eux en forme et, de toute façon, ils piétinaient.

« Timmy ? »

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il lui sourit.

« Tu n'es pas rentrée, Abs ?

- Je t'attendais. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes toute la nuit au NCIS. C'est ce que tu comptais faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ne dis rien, je sais que c'est ce que tu allais faire. Mais tu dois venir avec moi et te reposer ! Je te ramène !

- Abby, soupira le chef d'équipe. Je dois travailler.

- Sur quoi ? On a rien !

- Justement, je dois trouver quelque chose !

- Tim, s'il-te-plaît, rentre chez toi. »

Elle lui fit sa moue adorable à laquelle, elle le savait, il ne pouvait pas résister. D'ailleurs, il se leva avec regrets et enfila rapidement son gros manteau noir.

« Très bien, mais seulement quelques heures.

- Super ! » s'exclama joyeusement la laborantine.

Ils se sourirent. Il aimait la voir à nouveau ainsi et son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'elle aurait pu être encore plus heureuse s'il avait pu lui dire que Tony lui avait parlé, qu'il était en vie, en bonne santé.

Néanmoins, il avait fait une promesse et il la tiendrait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il comprenait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait promettre de ne rien dire pour rien. C'était important, vital.

Abby tint à le ramener chez lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas revenir travailler pendant la nuit. Il était touché par sa sollicitude, ça lui faisait du bien après un an à se soucier de tous et de tout.

C'est à peine garés devant l'immeuble de l'agent que tout s'accéléra.

Un homme cagoulé qu'ils n'avait pas vu ouvrit la portière du côté de McGee et le visa avec son arme.

« Sortez ! Sortez ! »

Ils ne purent qu'obéir.

L'inconnu les jeta sans ménagement dans une fourgonnette bleu nuit et démarra en trombes.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se débattre ou simplement de réaliser qu'on les enlevait.

« Tim... chuchota Abby d'une voix terrifiée.

- Je suis là. »

Il lui prit la main, la serra pour la rassurer, mais il était aussi inquiet qu'elle.

Qui était cet homme ? Que leur voulait-il ?

* * *

**Qui rogat non errat : poser des questions n'est pas une erreur.**

* * *

_Héhé !_

_._

_Merci encore d'avoir fait que cette fic dépasse les 100 reviews mais je sais qu'il y a encore plein de personnes qui lisent mais ne reviewent pas ! Laissez un avis ne prend que quelques secondes et c'est la seule manière d'encourager l'auteure !_

_Bref, questionnaire de la semaine :_

_1 – À votre avis, pourquoi l'informateur de Ziva l'a envoyée en Alaska auprès de Gibbs ?_

_2 – Qui est Owen Masson, le voisin de Gibbs, est pourquoi est-il lié à l'affaire selon vous ?_

_3 – McGee et Abby ont été enlevés... Ça vous plaît ? Avez-vous des théories ?_

_4 – Que pensez-vous de Qasar/L'Empereur ?_

_5 – L'équipe est en danger. Tony le sait. Des idées, des envies ?_

_._

_À la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis !_


	10. Homo homini lupus

_Hey !_

_Je réponds aux reviews maintenant n'ayant pas eu le temps avant pour cause d'un méchant bac blanc qui commence lundi !  
_

_Merci à tous !_

_Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre... Je n'ai failli pas le publier. En effet, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais faire et je ne l'aime pas. Néanmoins, une auteure tricolore que je ne citerai pas m'a forcée à le faire._

_Donc le voilà !_

_On se retrouve en bas !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**Amy :** Mais euh non ! Je t'interdis de te tuer ! Comment ferrais-je sans mon Homonyme ?

**PBG :** Tu me fais un peu peur mais je t'adore quand même ! *câlin*

**Ankouette :** *tapote doucement la tête de son amie* Il va falloir que tu sois forte.

**WJ :** *fait un bisou réconfortant à sa femme adorée* Ça va aller ? Tu supportes l'AIPM ?

**FDB :** Tss tss, tu poses trop de questions mouahaha !

**DN :** Intéressantes théories... En tout cas, tu sauras rapidement !

**Marguerite : **Merci ! Tu sauras rapidement aussi !

**Furieuse : **Du Giva ? Ah non, je ne connais pas. *sifflote* En tout cas, vive le CDGR !

**Gwen : **Ah bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon « à la semaine prochaine » ? Il est très bien. Euh... Qasar ? Un pingouin ? Si tu veux.. Par contre, je suis absolument contre la hache !

**Rosa : **Euh... *tremble de peur* Il est là !

* * *

**Homo homini lupus**

* * *

_Même époque._

* * *

La camionnette roulait à toute allure, les bousculant et les envoyant se cogner contre les parois métalliques du véhicule.

Abby s'était mordue la lèvre et saignait. McGee avait mal à l'épaule, il espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas déboîtée.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta brusquement. Tim se releva péniblement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Abby en tremblant.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Ils écoutèrent mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

« Qui... »

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, la porte venait de s'ouvrir. À la place, elle hurla.

Terrifiée.

* * *

Le temps s'était arrêté quand elle l'avait vu. Gibbs. Ziva avait été si choquée qu'elle s'était exclamée une phrase absurde. Tellement déplacée dans l'instant.

Gibbs. Son père de substitution qu'elle n'avait pas vu de puis des mois était face à elle.

Des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ?

Mais aucune n'avait d'importance. Parce que Gibbs était là.

« Gibbs... »

Il sembla enfin réagir.

Il la serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces. Elle répondit à l'étreinte de la même manière.

Ils se sentaient bien comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis un an.

* * *

Le hurlement était strident. Inhumain. Était-ce elle ? Ou était-ce lui ? Ou _la chose _?

Qu'était-ce ? C'était laid. Immonde. Effrayant. Cauchemar des enfers.

_Ça _ne devrait pas exister.

* * *

« _Bambino ! _Je t'interdis d'y aller ! »

Elle était terrifiante quand elle s'énervait pourtant Tony restait de marbre.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester ici alors que ma famille est en danger, Penny !

- Tu les sauveras si tu restes ici ! Sors et tu cours à ta perte ainsi qu'à la nôtre ! s'exclama-t-elle, enragée.

- Ma famille est en danger, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne partirais pas toi aussi, dans la même situation !

- Là n'est pas la question !

- J'ai raison et tu le sais très bien ! »

Les traits fins du visage de Penny se froissèrent.

« Alors, va ! Sois égoïste et sauve une poignée de personnes alors que tu pourrais en sauver des millions !

- Je t'en supplie, comprends-moi... »

Qasar s'avança doucement et posa une main ferme sur le bras de la femme.

« Laisse-le, Penny. Le _bambino _a le droit de sauver ses amis. Nous pourrons nous débrouiller sans lui.

-Qasar, c'est trop dangereux. Il pourrait être assassiné ! »

Elle paraissait alors plus inquiète qu'énervée, ses yeux sombres le fixaient avec douleur. Elle ne supporterait pas si son _bambino _venait à mourir. Elle l'aimait comme un fils.

« C'est un risque à prendre, reprit L'Empereur. Mais il ne le prendra pas seul, je vais avec lui.

- Hors de question ! s'insurgèrent Tony et Penny en même temps.

- Nous avons trop besoin de toi ! Continua la femme.

- Et je peux me débrouiller seul.

- Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Les trois se tournèrent pour faire face à un homme au teint cireux, maladif. Il aurait pu être beau cet air malingre. Les yeux de Tony descendirent jusqu'à son bras, amputé au niveau de l'épaule.

« Vic !

- Ne commence pas à refuser mon aide, tu attires les problèmes de manière impressionnante. »

Il se tourna vers Penny.

« Je pars avec lui. »

* * *

_La bête_ ressemblait vaguement à une femme. Elle était petite de taille et possédait deux jambes et deux bras. Mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance.

Sa peau était décharnée et des pans entiers de chair se détachaient. Elle portait ce qui avait du être une robe dans une autre vie mais elle était tellement déchirée qu'elle ne couvrait plus grand chose.

Les dents de _la chose _étaient pointues, acérées, prêtes à dévorer.

Et eux, hurlaient. La vision de l'atrocité vivante les rendait fous. _La bête _s'avança d'un pas.

Ils hurlèrent d'autant plus.

* * *

Ils avaient rejoints la petite cuisine de l'ancien chef d'équipe. Ils étaient restés silencieux longtemps, plongés dans l'observation des volutes que faisaient leur café.

Puis Gibbs avait posé des questions.

Ziva avait tout raconté. Ses recherches. Son informateur. Sa rencontre avec Maxence MacDermot puis avec Owen Masson.

Le silence s'était à nouveau installé.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il m'ait envoyée vers vous ?

- Je crois qu'il faut rentrer à Washington, répondit simplement Gibbs.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Votre informateur en sait trop pour que cela soit un hasard, il voulait que nous soyons ensemble.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Ziva.

- Parce que l'union fait la force. »

* * *

Inconsciemment, McGee se plaça devant la laborantine mais, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était un réflexe inutile. _La créature_ était trop puissante.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas son arme ! L'homme qui les avait enlevés le lui avait pris.

Il avait peur. Il était horrifié.

Et il allait mourir dans une camionnette sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

Nouvel hurlement.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était _la_ _chose_ qui hurlait. Le cri était atroce, si aigu qu'ils n'auraient pas du l'entendre.

Alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'évanouir, _la bête_ se tut. Le temps se figea. Puis son corps tomba en arrière, touchant le sol dans un bruit spongieux et répugnant.

Timothy et Abby se regardèrent, indécis.

Soudainement, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années entra dans leur champ de vision. Il avait la peau mate, des grands yeux noirs et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il était étrangement familier aux deux agents, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà vus quelque part mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où.

« Salut ! lança l'inconnu. Vous aviez de la chance que je sois dans le coin ! »

* * *

« Le Fou a été repéré accompagné du Sans-Nom. Que devons-nous faire ?

- Enlevez-les ou tuez-les. »

* * *

**Homo homini lupus : L'homme est un loup pour l'homme.**

* * *

_Bon. Vous avez le droit de dire que vous détestez._

_._

_1 – Bon alors, ce Giva ? Ça vous a plu ? (Je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu des pressions pour l'écrire. N'est-ce pas Furieuse ?)_

_2 – Comment trouvez-vous _la créature _?_

_3 – Une impression pour l'inconnu ?_

_4 – Tony s'en va sauver les siens, aidé de Vic. Vous êtes contents ?_

_5 – Ça va l'AIPM ?_

_._

_À la semaine prochaine !_

_(Et laissez votre avis !)_


	11. Equo no credite

_Hey !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Notamment **Kendy92 **qui a rattrapé tout son retard ! Merci !_

_On se voit en bas pour les habituelles questions !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**Kendy92 : **WAHOU ! Autant de reviews ? Merci ! Merci !

**Ankou :** De un, je t'interdis de mourir. De deux, tu sauras dans ce chapitre. De trois, merci ! :D

**FDB :** Merci, miss je pose toujours des questions ;)

**DN :** Merci, merci ! J'espère que tu survivras à l'AIPM !

**WJ : ***câlin*

**Marguerite : **Merci !

**Probie :** Tu es de retour ! Yeah ! Merci d'avoir rattrapé ton petit retard !

**Furieuse :** Non, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence... C'était peut-être Gibbs. J'irai écouter la chanson ! (Au fait, j'ai pensé à toi toute à l'heure, il parlait de la pseudo guerre du rap entre Booba et La Fouine et j'ai ri en pensant que tu devais t'énerver. Ce n'est pas du rap, on est d'accord ?)

**Rosa : ***la voit évanouie* Euh... Ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle Walter ?

**Amy : **Homonyme ! Merci ! (Et demain OUAT !)

**Kalifornia : **Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Pour savoir où est Tony, je ne peux pas te le dire...

**Gwen : **Arrête de me traiter d'assassin ! Je n'ai encore jamais tuer personne ! Enfin, je crois.

**DiNardo42 : **Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**PBG : ***l'observe pleurer devant son chocolat blanc et son coca* Euh... PBG ? Le chapitre est là, tu peux arrêter d'AIPMiser... Pour l'instant MOUAHAHA

**Lili : **Alors toi ! *serre Lili dans ses bras* si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois de retour ! Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pour des raisons de santé, j'espère que tout va pour le mieux maintenant ! Sinon, je suis vraiment très contente de ta review, elle est géniale. Juste une petite précision : moi c'est Pline, pas Gwen... Rassure-toi, c'est flatteur ! Mais je tenais juste à te le rappeler xD

* * *

**Equo no credite**

_Même époque._

* * *

Abby et McGee n'avaient pas bougé, ils tremblaient encore d'effroi. Le jeune homme, un immense sourire aux lèvres, les regardait, intrigué.

« Vous comptez rester dans cette camionnette pour l'éternité ?

- Et... Et... ?

- La stryge ? Elle est morte, rassurez-vous.

- Comment ?

- Oh, un magicien ne révèle pas ses secrets, déclara-t-il mystérieusement. Allez, venez. D'autres pourraient être attirées l'odeur de la mort. »

Il leur fit signe de se dépêcher et, troublés à l'idée que d'autres _créatures _puissent arriver, ils descendirent du véhicule en prenant bien garder de ne pas approcher la _chose._

Même morte, elle était encore tout aussi terrifiante. Peut-être même plus car elle était immobile, silencieuse. Et si elle n'était pas vraiment morte ? Et si elle se réveillait soudainement ?

Avisant leurs coups d'œil, l'inconnu sourit à nouveau.

« Elle est vraiment morte, les rassura-t-il. Pour de vrai de vrai.

- Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama McGee.

- Oh, répliqua tranquillement le jeune homme à la peau mate, je suis un troubadour professionnel. Mais parfois je fais des exorcistes et je sais aussi danser la macarena.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis un ami de Tony. Vous devez me faire confiance. Je vais vous mener à lui. »

* * *

Gibbs finissait de ranger les quelques affaires qu'il comptait garder. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt en Alaska. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Il le saurait très vite...

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et trouva Ziva en train de l'attendre, se réchauffant doucement avec un café. Elle s'était assise sur une des chaises de bois de la cuisine et fixait sans le voir l'évier où quelques couverts égouttaient.

« Ziva ? On y va.

- D'accord, Patron. »

Elle ne sembla même pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait appelé « patron » mais cela réchauffa un peu le cœur de Gibbs. À croire que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Le téléphone de l'ancien chef d'équipe sonna.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'une voix urgente s'élevait au bout du fil.

Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Gibbs ! Il faut que tu reviennes à Washington ! C'est urgent !

- Tony ?! »

Dans un réflexe inconscient il mit le haut-parleur afin que Ziva l'entende mais celle-ci était déjà toute ouïe.

« Tony ! Où étais-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je...

- Gibbs ! Je n'ai pas de temps ! Vous êtes en danger !

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Ziva.

- Ziva ? Oh tu es là ! Tant mieux. Partez vite ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Ne prenez pas l'avion ou le train ! J'ai réservé un jet privé pour vous, prenez-le.

- DiNozzo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Gibbs. Je vous raconterai tout quand on se verra. Je dois y aller !

- Tony ! »

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Gibbs et Ziva échangèrent un regard troublé. La sonnerie signalant un message brisa le silence glacé. C'était d'un numéro inconnu. Ça indiquait l'adresse d'un petit aéroport.

_Tony._

* * *

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mes amis m'appellent Geb et comme vous êtes les amis d'un ami, vous êtes mes amis.

- Donc on vous appelle Geb ? conclut Abby.

- Tout à fait ! Le Fou ne m'avait pas menti sur votre intelligence.

- Le Fou ? répéta McGee.

- Oui, c'est comme ça que nous surnommons Tony.

- Qui, « vous » ? »

Geb ne répondit pas. Il conduisait à toute vitesse. Dans la nuit, Abby et McGee ne voyaient pas où ils étaient. Ils savaient seulement qu'ils avaient quitter Washington depuis longtemps. Le trajet en camionnette par leur kidnappeur avait duré longtemps, des heures peut-être, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps.

Puis ils étaient montés dans une ancienne voiture, « une Roadster MGB de 1967 » avait tenu à préciser le jeune homme, puis ils avaient roulé, encore et encore. McGee et la laborantine s'étaient tus, encore sous le choc de leur étrange rencontre. Geb avait appelé ça une stryge. Abby savait ce que c'était, une démone qui se nourrissait du sang des nouveaux-nés dans la croyance antique.

Et, malgré toutes ses excentricités, elle n'avait jamais cru possible qu'un tel _monstre_ existe réellement.

Alors il fallait qu'elle sache et elle avait fini par interroger Geb, mais il ne répondait pas.

« Comment connaissez-vous Tony ? C'était quoi cette stryge ? Pourquoi a-t-il du partir il y a un an ? »

Le conducteur restait silencieux.

« Mais répondez ! »

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant. Il était indécis.

« Non, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, finit-il par répondre. Vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

* * *

« Ils sont tombés dans le piège. »

L'homme à qui il manquait un doigt éclata d'un rire mauvais.

* * *

Gibbs roulait à toute vitesse dans la neige. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant des heures malgré l'heure matinale. L'Alaska était un pays obscure pendant l'hiver.

Ziva ne disait rien. Son ancien patron non plus.

Mais ils se posaient tous deux les mêmes questions.

Où était Tony ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi les avait-il appelé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il voulu rien dire au téléphone ? Pourquoi étaient-ils en danger ? À cause de qui ?

Bientôt ils auraient des réponses.

Enfin.

* * *

« Ça va, Vic ? »

La question brisa le silence qui s'était instauré entre les deux amis. Leo, ou Tony, qu'importe, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'homme. Vic semblait ailleurs, troublé, triste.

« Non. Enfin, ça ira. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre. »

Il indiqua son épaule vide de bras avec sa main valide.

« Enfin, dit-il avec ironie, ça aurait pu être pire. Je suis gaucher. »

Leo lâcha un petit rire jaune. L'humour de son ami était un peu particulier mais il l'adorait.

« Et toi ? Ça va ?

- Ouais.

- _Bambino_... Ne me fais pas croire ça. Je vois bien que tu es inquiet.

- Certes. Et alors ? Je ne pourrais les aider que lorsqu'ils seront en sécurité.

- Deux de tes amis sont déjà en chemin. Un autre va bientôt l'être. Tout va bientôt s'arranger. »

L'ancien agent ne répondit pas. Il paraissait toujours aussi anxieux.

« Tu penses aux deux autres c'est ça ?

- Oui, Vic. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux. Et s'ils avaient été enlevés ? »

* * *

« Comment savoir si vous être vraiment un ami de Tony et pas plutôt une des personnes qui essayent de lui faire du mal ? »

McGee se rappelait avec précision de la conversation avec Tony. Il avait dit être en danger. Par sa faute, eux aussi.

Geb sourit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. »

* * *

« C'est ici mais je ne vois aucun jet. »

Gibbs et Ziva eurent à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture qu'un SUV noir se garait à côté d'eux, comme sorti de nulle part.

Cinq hommes en sortirent.

« Où est Tony ?

- Vous parlez du Fou ? Il n'est pas là. »

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

« Il ne vous a jamais appelé.

- Pardon ? » dit Ziva tandis qu'elle approchait doucement la main de son arme.

L'homme qui leur avait parlé ouvrit la bouche à nouveau mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui en sortit. Non, ce fut celle de Tony :

« Gibbs, Gibbs, viens me sauver, vite ! Je suis en danger ! »

Il éclata de rire puis fit signe aux autres hommes. Ceux-ci se jetèrent sur Gibbs et Ziva.

La jeune femme réagit vivement et se lança à corps perdu dans le combat, Gibbs aussi. Mais les hommes étaient vifs, plus nombreux. En quelques minutes, les deux anciens agents fédéraux furent maîtrisés bien qu'ils ne surent pas comment. C'était comme si tout s'était passé trop vite pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ou comme s'ils n'avaient pas su réagir. Que s'était-il passé ?

Le chef, le seul qui avait parlé, jubilait.

« Ce n'est pas contre vous que j'en ai, ce n'est même pas contre votre Tony. Je veux tuer le Roi, je veux tuer Flamel ! »

Avant d'être assommée, Ziva eut le temps de remarquer qu'il lui manquait un doigt.

* * *

**Equo no credite : ne faîtes pas confiance au cheval (c'est-à-dire le cheval de Troie)**

* * *

_Voilà, voilà._

_C'est là que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer._

_Il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. J'en suis désolée, je vous jure ! Mais je n'aurais pas le temps..._

_Laissez-moi quand même une review... *moue suppliante*_

_._

_1 – Mouahaha ! Gibbs et Ziva sont tombés dans un piège... Ça vous plaît ?_

_2 – Que pensez-vous de Geb ?_

_3 - « _Deux de tes amis sont déjà en chemin. Un autre va bientôt l'être. » _À qui pensez-vous que cela correspond ?_

_4 – Une question que je voulais vous poser depuis un moment : que pensez-vous des titres de chapitre en latin ?_

_5 – Petite question globale : que pensez-vous de cette fic ? L'intrigue vous plaît-elle ? Y a-t-il des choses que vous ne comprenez pas du tout ?_

_._

_J'espère vraiment poster dimanche prochain mais je préfère ne rien promettre !_

_À bientôt !_

_*part se cacher*_


	12. In fine

_Hey !_

_*toussote*_

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il est bien jeudi._

_Je vous avez prévenu que je ne pouvais pas poster dimanche dernier. Je ne l'ai donc pas fait._

_Il se trouve que, pour me faire pardonner, je comptais vous faire un grand chapitre avec des révélations. Sauf que je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi long._

_Donc, pour ne pas poster un chapitre de onze pages, je vous en poste la moitié aujourd'hui et les grandes révélations arriveront donc dimanche !_

_À dimanche !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**DN : **Merci pour tout ! Quelques réponses aujourd'hui...

**Furieuse : **Merci, ô fan de rap, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Les titres en latin je m'éclate avec et ça ne m'étonne pas que tu apprécies aussi !

**Ankou : **Euh... Tu AIPMises à ce point ? Oups... Tu ne vas pas aimer ce chapitre alors... *air innocent*

**Marguerite : **Merci ! Les révélations approchent à grands pas !

**Amy-Homonymette : **Je t'interdis de dire que je suis méchante, ce n'est pas vrai ! D'ailleurs, je ne t'AIPMises jamais par MP. Nan. Jamais.

**FDB : **Combien de chapitres ? Bonne question, ça dépend si je fais la version longue et compliquée ou la courte et compliquée. Faut voir, je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé !

**Destination-Darkness : **Yep, ce Flamel-là. (Tu te rappelles du prologue ? Peut-être que tu devrais le relire.) Et tu peux arrêter de bouder ! J'ai obéi à tes ordres : deux chapitres cette semaine !

**WJ : ***câlin d'amour* Et toi ? Ça va ? (Dis, tu sais que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas lu McFamily ? ARG ! Tu peux me frapper.)

**Lili : **Haha ! Tu ne m'as pas appelée Gwen cette fois héhé ! Je te taquine bien sûr *amusée* Et évite de faire du mal à 84, tu risquerais d'avoir des problèmes. *air menaçant*

**Constance : ***éclate de rire* C'est vrai que cette review était... Originale ! Mais tu peux m'en faire comme ça tous les jours !

**L'anonym : **ARG ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu as tout reviewé ! Merci ! ARG ! Merci ! *saute au cou de l'anonym et la serre dans ses bras dans un câlin étouffant* Merciiii !

**PBG : **Vi ! Un « certes » ! *sautille de joie* Tu sais que j'aime les « certes » ? Et si tu veux vraiment un monsieur de Star Wars, je pourrais y remédier... *réfléchit*

**Gwen : **Vi, tu as raison, ô grande maîtresse ! J'aurais dû être un « s »... *contrite* En tout cas, merci du conseil ! *câlin*

**Audrey1986 : **Oh ! Une nouvelle ! Merci ! *immense sourire* Bienvenu sur cette fic !

**Probie : **Eh, calme l'AIPM, la suite est là. Enfin, l'AIPM aussi mouahahaha !

* * *

**In fine**

* * *

_Même époque._

* * *

C'était une froide journée ensoleillée. Ducky était assis dans son grand bureau et lisait un livre fascinant sur l'histoire de la médecine légiste en Europe.

Pourtant, le cœur n'y était pas. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'arrivait plus à se passionner pour quoique ce soit. Il avait perdu l'envie.

Depuis que Tony avait quitté le NCIS sans explication, li ne se sentait plus le même. Il était plus vieux, plus fatigué.

C'était comme si toute son énergie s'était envolée avec Tony. Il était resté un peu plus d'un mois avant de quitter le NCIS à son tour.

Ziva était partie. Gibbs ne parlait plus. Abby pleurait silencieusement. Jimmy tentait de garder la face. McGee ne dormait plus.

Et lui ne trouvait plus sa place.

Comment entendre les confidences quand on avait besoin de se confier ? Comment écouter quand on n'entendait plus ? Comment rassurer quand on avait peur ? Comment soutenir quand on ne savait pas ?

Ducky n'était plus l'homme flegmatique et pétillant qu'il avait été.

Il était devenu mélancolique et silencieux.

Sa grande maison était vide et sombre. Il évitait le plus possible d'y rester et partait se promener toute la journée. Quand il faisait beau, il allait au parc pour jouer aux échecs avec des inconnus. Il revoyait des anciens amis.

Mais la vie au NCIS lui manquait.

De temps en temps il déjeunait avec Abby mais elle avait changé elle aussi. Adieu ses tenues excentriques, adieu ses sourires lumineux, adieu ses monologues joyeux, adieu ses drôles de mimiques. La nouvelle Abby était renfermée et terne. Elle faisait toujours un effort quand ils se voyaient mais tout était différent.

Tony n'était plus là. C'était comme s'il faisait nuit depuis un an, comme si plus rien n'avait de sens, comme si le monde était devenu silencieux, comme si les couleurs avaient fuies avec lui.

Et eux étaient restés là, à l'attendre. À espérer un appel, un mot, un signe. Mais rien. Un an sans nouvelle. Un an dans la crainte qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Un an où ils s'étaient perdus.

Ducky avait souvent envie de pleurer. Quand de trop nombreux souvenirs venaient frapper aux portes de sa mémoire, quand la solitude était trop pesante, comment rester fort ?

Peut-être en entretenant l'illusion d'une époque révolue où tout allait bien...

Il voyait moins souvent McGee parce qu'il était celui qui avait le plus de responsabilités et personne sur qui compter réellement pour le soutenir et Ducky s'en voulait pour ça. Il aurait dû être là pour l'aider mais il ne savait plus comment faire.

Gibbs l'appelait une fois par mois et ne disait rien. C'est l'ancien légiste qui parlait mais la volonté était partie. Il racontait n'importe quoi, Gibbs ne l'écoutait pas vraiment mais il l'appelait encore, mois après mois. Ils ne voulaient pas s'oublier, devenir des étrangers mais c'était déjà le cas. Ducky ne savait même pas où son ami vivait.

Par contre, Jimmy lui donnait des coups de fil assez souvent. Il prétextait toujours vouloir son avis sur une affaire quelconque mais ils savaient tous les deux que le jeune docteur n'en avait pas besoin.

Ducky sortit de ses pensées lorsque le bruit d'un verre qui se brise résonna dans la maison. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il n'attendait personne.

Il s'immobilisa. Que faire ? Appeler la police ? Et si ce n'était rien ?

Dans le doute, il prit un tisonnier et s'avança le plus silencieusement possible vers la cuisine d'où le fracas avait retenti. Il entendait une voix basse qui jurait.

Il s'avança précautionneusement jusqu'à voir qui était dans sa maison.

Une masse de cheveux clairs, un jean noir et un pull marron. Il sourit, soulagé.

« Eloïse ! Que faîtes-vous là ? »

La jeune femme sursauta brutalement et lâcha les débris de verre qu'elle tenait. Elle se tourna vers le médecin et ses yeux sombres s'éclairèrent. Elle sourit à son tour.

« Ducky ! Je suis désolée, vous n'avez pas eu mon message ? Je ne pourrais pas être là demain donc je fais mon service aujourd'hui. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, ma chère.

- Et désolée pour le verre, je suis maladroite.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Ducky retourna dans son bureau d'un pas lourd. Eloïse était une jeune femme qui venait faire le ménage une fois par semaine, elle était très gentille et le vieil homme l'appréciait beaucoup. Ils discutaient souvent tous les deux mais, ce jour-là, il se sentait trop mélancolique pour parler.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une lettre froissée.

* * *

_Ducky,_

_Pardonne-moi._

_Je sais que tu voudras comprendre mais tu ne pourras pas. Un jour, je t'expliquerai. Je veux y croire, je veux me raccrocher à l'idée que je pourrai tous vous revoir un jour et qu'on rira de ces moments passés loin les uns des autres._

_Je veux y croire, Duck._

_En attendant, j'espère que tu tiendras bon. L'équipe aura besoin de toi. Tu es notre roc, notre boussole._

_Je suis désolé de t'imposer ce fardeau._

_Tony._

* * *

Ducky pleura doucement.

Il avait échoué.

Il n'avait pas réussi à les aider.

Il n'avait même pas su s'aider.

* * *

Ils avaient quitté la région de Washington depuis des heures. Ils étaient dans une forêt inhabitée et obscure.

Geb n'avait plus prononcé un mot, il était concentré sur la route et ses regards fréquents à sa montre trahissait une inquiétante nervosité.

Quand l'adrénaline était retombée, Abby s'était assoupie. McGee n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au mystérieux jeune homme, il leur avait quand même sauvé la vie ! Mais il n'y avait pas que sa vie dans la balance...

Il observa la jeune gothique endormie. Sa lèvre avait arrêté de saigné mais elle avait quelque peu gonflé. Il songea à sa propre épaule. Il avait mal mais la douleur était si intense qu'il finissait par ne plus la sentir.

Geb s'engagea sur un chemin sinueux que Tim n'aurait même pas remarqué si l'autre n'avait pas tourné. Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une masse sombre se dévoile dans la nuit.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

McGee réveilla doucement Abby et ils observèrent tous deux où ils étaient. C'était une maison cachée du monde, c'était grand mais discret et probablement inhabité depuis des années.

Une lumière s'alluma à une fenêtre.

Ils se garèrent.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

Ils sortirent de la voiture.

Quelqu'un courait vers eux.

« Abby ! McGee ! »

Non, ce n'était pas possible...

« Tony... »

C'était bien lui , fatigué, blessé, mais c'était lui.

« TONY ! »

Faisant fi de ses talons hauts, du gravier crissant sous ses pas, de sa mini-jupe et de la fatigue, Abby se mit à courir vers son ami. En même temps qu'elle le faisait elle songea que c'était un peu cliché mais elle s'en fichait.

Tony était là. _Enfin._

Elle lui sauta dessus et, sous la force de l'impact, ils tombèrent au sol, douloureusement. Qu'importait, ils étaient ensemble. _Enfin._

« Tony...

- Abs, je suis là. Je suis là.

- Ne me quitte plus jamais.

- Je suis désolé. »

Elle sanglotait dans les bras de son frère et lui tentait de la consoler. Ils restèrent prostrés ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Geb s'approcha d'eux et dit :

« Il faut rentrer, ce n'est pas sûr. »

Abby ne voulait pas bouger, elle était bien avec Tony, mais elle avait mal et froid. L'Italien se redressa le premier et l'aida à se lever. Elle avait les yeux rouges et son maquillage avait coulé. Il était pâle et mal rasé.

Ils se sourirent.

McGee les rejoint. Il fit une accolade rapide à son ami et Abby fronça les sourcils.

« C'est tout ? »

L'informaticien et l'Italien se lancèrent un regard hésitant.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose. Tony, Tim, vous me cachez quelque chose.

- Abs, rentrons.

- Non, je refuse de bouger avant que vous ne m'ayez dit ce que vous me cachiez ! »

Silence.

« J'attends. »

Tony soupira.

« J'ai vu McGeek la semaine dernière.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Abby.

- Il faut vraiment rentrer, intervint Geb.

- Oh vous taisez-vous ! »

L'air autour d'elle semblait vibrer de sa rage.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? McGee ! Tu as vu Tony, Tony que je n'avais pas vu depuis un an, Tony dont je n'avais aucune nouvelle depuis un an et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Pourquoi ? Et d'ailleurs, Tony, pourquoi es-tu seulement parti il y a un an ? »

Tony ferma les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

« Tony ! Je veux savoir ! Je dois savoir ! Je veux des réponses et je les veux maintenant ! »

McGee ne savait pas où se mettre, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par son amie et il voulait des réponses.

« Tony ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé quand tu n'étais pas là ? Tu nous as abandonné et pendant ce temps j'ai frôlé la dépression ! Parce que tu n'étais pas là ! Que tu le croies ou non, tu es l'âme de notre équipe ! Nous étions comme une chaîne, une chaîne solide et tu es parti ! Un maillon s'est cassé et toute la chaîne a volé en éclats ! Alors, oui, Tony, j'ai le droit à des réponses ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette année !

- Si, je sais ! » explosa Tony.

Une unique larme dévala son visage tiré par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Il respirait plus fort et plus vite. Geb posa une main sur son épaule.

« Rentrons, vous parlerez dedans. »

* * *

Jimmy Palmer dormait profondément lorsque quelqu'un sonna chez lui. Il grogna dans son sommeil. Il était si bien au chaud sous sa couette.

On sonna encore.

Jimmy jura. Il se leva.

Il portait un bas de pyjama mais pas de haut. Il enfila rapidement un sweat-shirt et mit ses lunettes laissées sur sa table de chevet.

On sonna à nouveau.

« J'arrive ! grommela Jimmy. Deux minutes. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder par le judas et ouvrit la porte.

Un inconnu le visait d'une arme, un immense sourire au lèvre.

« Palmer, c'est ça ? »

* * *

_Palmer,_

_Je t'ai souvent embêté depuis le temps qu'on se connaît mais c'était seulement pour te rendre plus fort. Aujourd'hui, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien qui saura résister aux épreuves de la vie._

_À toi je te le dis : je sais que je ne vous reverrai jamais. J'aimerais le croire, et j'y crois, mais il faut rester réaliste._

_Jimmy, je te demande quelque chose d'important et j'ai besoin que tu ne leur dises rien. Je vais sûrement mourir, le combat dans lequel je m'engage et dangereux, et quand cela sera le cas, je veux que tu veuilles sur eux. Oh, et si vous trouvez mon corps, ne m'autopsiez pas mais s'il le faut, je refuse que cela soit toi ou Ducky._

_Merci, Gremlins. Je suis fier de te compter parmi mes amis._

_Tony._

* * *

**In fine : enfin, finalement**

* * *

_Holalalalalalala !_

_*joyeuse*_

_Donc, petites questions !_

_._

_1 – Que pensez-vous de la situation de Ducky ?_

_2 – Avez-vous aimé les lettres ?_

_3 – Bon, alors... Tony, McGee, Abby... Bien ou pas ? Héhé._

_4 – Si je vous dis que vous allez savoir l'identité de quelqu'un, ça vous plaît ?_

_5 – Allez-vous survivre à cette fic ? Mouahaha. (Non, là, je déconne. Vous avez intérêt de survivre !)_

_._

_À dimanche alors !_


	13. Fere libenter homines id quod volunt

**ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! J'AI POSTÉ UN CHAPITRE JEUDI POUR RATTRAPER MON RETARD ! LISEZ-LE OU VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ PAS CE CHAPITRE-CI !**

_._

_Hey !_

_*tremble*_

_Je peux vous faire une petite confidence ? **Je meurs de trouille.**_

_Vous vous rappelez de l'excitation et de la peur que vous aviez quand vous avez posté pour la première fois ? Prenez ça et multipliez par cent : je suis terrorisée._

_Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est THE chapitre. Parce que si vous n'aimez pas ce chapitre, vous n'aimez pas cette fic._

_Mais il fallait bien y arriver un jour ou l'autre non ?_

_ Bon, on se retrouve en bas..._

_*au maximum du stress*_

* * *

**Fere libenter homines id quod volunt credunt**

* * *

_Même époque._

* * *

La tension était palpable. Ni Tony, ni McGee, ni Abby ne parlaient. Ils étaient dans un salon avec seulement un canapé poussiéreux et une table cassé mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas.

C'était le moment, ils le savaient. Ils allaient savoir.

Tony soupira.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir, ça risque de prendre du temps. »

Sans hésiter, la gothique s'assit à même le sol et tant pis pour la poussière. Tim l'imita mais Tony resta debout.

« Quand j'ai du partir, l'année dernière, c'était parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Croyez-moi. »

Il s'interrompit et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Ce que je vais vous dire requiert une grande ouverture d'esprit, d'accord ? Je sais que vous êtes des gens ouverts mais ça dépasse votre entendement... Je ne comptais jamais vous le dire mais les événements se sont précipités. Me taire a longtemps été la meilleure solution, les circonstances ont changés. Je vous ai mis en danger, je suis désolé. _Ils _savent que je tiens à vous. Et par vous, ils veulent m'atteindre, et à travers moi, encore quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'aurais jamais du aller voir McGee en premier lieu mais je pensais que lui dire d'arrêter l'enquête serait suffisant. J'ai été stupide, je n'aurais jamais du. _Ils _l'ont su. Maintenant, vous êtes engagés dans une guerre dont vous ne comprenez pas encore toutes les implication. Nos ennemis sont puissants et nombreux et, pour les affronter, il faudra que vous sachiez quelques petites choses. »

Il hésita.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. »

Geb, qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, demanda :

« Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- Non, répondit Tony d'une voix ferme. C'est à moi de la faire mais reste là si jamais j'ai besoin de donner des précisions. S'il-te-plaît.

- Pas de problème, mon pote. »

Tony lui sourit avec gratitude. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder ses amis dans les yeux. Il avait si honte, par sa faute et son désir de les revoir, ils étaient en grand danger.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

- Mais désolé de quoi ? reprit Abby avec douceur.

- Geb m'a dit que vous aviez été attaqué, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, confirma McGee qui n'arriva pas à retenir un frisson d'effroi rien qu'en y pensant. Une chose atroce.

- Abominable, renchérit la brunette.

- Une stryge. » conclut Geb.

L'Italien jura dans une langue que Tim et Abby ne reconnurent pas. Il semblait retourné, énervé.

« C'était quoi, Tony ? Pourquoi _ça _en avait après nous ? »

Tim voulait savoir. Il avait compris qu'il ne devait rien demander quand il avait revu Tony la première fois mais, maintenant, il devait savoir.

« À cause de moi. Écoutez, j'ai besoin que vous ne m'interrompiez pas, j'ai déjà assez de mal à parler. »

Il respira profondément et reprit :

« Très bien. Il faut d'abord que vous compreniez ceci : le monde n'est pas seulement ce que vous en percevez, il n'est pas juste ce que vous voyez ou ce que vous touchez. Il est plus, tellement plus. Il existe des gens qui savent tout de notre monde, qui voient au-delà des apparences. Ils sont dans le secret. J'en fais parti. »

Ses deux amis étaient suspendus à ses mots à tel point qu'ils en oubliaient de respirer.

« Un soir, j'étais chez moi, j'étais très jeune. Un couple est venu chez nous. Ils ont parlé à mes parents pendant des heures. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis ma mère est venue me voir, elle m'a dit que j'allais changer de vie et qu'elle était fière de moi. J'avais peur mais le couple avait l'air gentil. La femme était douce et l'homme était drôle. Je suis parti avec eux. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais revu mes parents. »

Quand il rouvrit les paupières il vit l'air troublé de ses anciens collègues.

« Vous comprenez facilement que ce moment a changé ma vie mais vous n'entendez pas à quel point... Ce moment, cette scène... Elle s'est passée... Je... Comment dire ? »

Émue par la confusion de son ami, Abby se leva et prit Tony dans ses bras.

« Tu peux tout nous dire.

- ...Merci, Abs. »

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui.

« Cette scène s'est déroulée il y a plus de cinq cents ans. » déclara-t-il finalement, d'une traite.

Plus personne ne bougeait, plus personne ne respirait mais ils réfléchissaient à vive allure.

Tony ? Cinq cents ans ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

« Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez me croire mais...

- Je te crois, coupa McGee. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je te crois.

- Moi aussi. Je te crois. »

Tony parut soulagé, il leur adressa un sourire radieux. Ses amis lui auraient fait confiance dans toutes les situations parce que l'amitié qui les liait était au-delà des doutes : ils se faisaient confiance et cela valait tout.

« Merci.

- C'est normal. »

L'Italien regarda la montre à son poignet et fronça les sourcils.

« Écoutez, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps mais j'ai encore des choses à vous dire : vous l'aurez compris, je suis plus vieux que je n'en ai l'air.

- C'est un euphémisme.

- Certes, mais là n'est pas vraiment le problème. Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas, nous sommes beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez même l'imaginer. Nous sommes partout, voisins, facteurs, hommes politiques, chanteurs ou même Pape !

- Pape ? Sérieux ?

- C'est arrivé, mais, on peut en parler plus tard ?

- Désolée...

- Donc, nous sommes beaucoup.

- Quand tu dis beaucoup c'est à peu près combien ? coupa Tim.

- Plus de dix milliers, annonça Geb.

- Et vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Enfin, pas quoi mais, euh... »

Abby s'emmêlait dans ses phrase. Tony et Geb éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« Nous sommes des Éternels, annonça Tony.

- Et pas des Immortels comme certains nous appellent, expliqua Geb. C'est une légère différence qui fait, justement, toute la différence.

- C'est-à-dire que nous pouvons mourir, nous sommes juste plus résistants aux maladies et aux blessures que les autres.

- Et nous n'avons pas besoin de crèmes anti-rides.

- La peste, comprit alors Abby.

- Oui, le médecin a menti. C'est normal sous la menace d'un Gibbs enragé mais j'aurais du mourir, si j'avais été normal.

- Ce que tu n'es pas du tout. » conclut encore une fois Geb.

Il y eut un silence pensif que McGee rompit :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu dis qu'il y a une guerre ?

- Parce qu'il y a deux sortes d'Éternels. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais c'est, en gros, le cas. Il y a les pro-humains (comme moi ou Geb) et ceux qui veulent l'extermination de l'humanité.

- Rien que ça ? hoqueta Abby, choquée.

- Si tu savais... soupira Tony. Enfin, il se trouve que les anti ont longtemps étaient très minoritaires mais depuis quelques temps, depuis environ la révolution industrielle, les Éternels ont vu la puissance destructrice de l'humanité. Les humains peuvent détruire la planète et ça ne leur plaît pas. Ils ne veulent pas mourir. Alors de plus en plus d'Éternels pensent à éradiquer la menace avant qu'elle ne soit trop gênante. Les guerres ? Les attentats ? La montée des extrémistes ? La hausse de la violence ? Tout ça ce n'est que manipulation. Sauf que certains trouvent ça trop long et veulent une manière plus... radicale.

-C'est là qu'on intervient, annonça Geb. Nous nous battons contre eux depuis toujours et beaucoup plus ces temps-ci. Heureusement, nous sommes encore beaucoup à vouloir voir l'humanité prospérer mais le combat est rude.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'annoncer au monde ? questionna McGee. Je suis sûr que des fous les rejoindraient et vous auriez le soutien de nombreuses puissantes nations.

- Oh, les humains sont plus compliqués que ça. Aucun Éternel ne veut que le Monde Invisible ne se dévoile. Et puis, nous recevons déjà l'aide de nations puissantes sauf que personne ne le sait. »

* * *

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Jimmy, effrayé.

- Un ami de Tony.

- Quoi ? »

C'était vraiment la dernière réponse à laquelle s'attendait le légiste. Tony ? Que venait-il faire dans cette histoire ?

« Je crains que vous ne deviez me faire confiance, annonça l'homme à qui il manquait un bras. Au fait, je m'appelle Vic. »

* * *

Ils étaient remontés dans la Roadster de Geb et c'est ce dernier qui conduisait. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis près d'une heure, il fallait que McGee et Abby réalisent.

« Tony ? demanda soudainement la jolie gothique.

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure tu as dit qu'il y avait des Éternels partout... Est-ce que certains sont connus ? »

Tony sourit mystérieusement.

« Oh, j'en étais sûre ! s'extasia-t-elle. Qui ?

- Notre conducteur par exemple.

- Tony, menaça ce dernier. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

- Oh allez, ils viennent de savoir, ils ont bien droit à ça. »

Amassés à l'arrière, les deux amis s'avancèrent, intrigués.

« Bien, dit Tony, un sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce que sa tête vous dit quelque chose ?

- En fait, oui, répondit McGee en repensant à l'impression qu'il avait eu de le connaître sans savoir d'où.

- C'est normal. Réfléchissez un peu. »

Ils creusèrent leur mémoire mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à se rappeler où ils avaient pu voir Geb avant de le rencontrer.

« Il est vieux, pensez à quelque chose d'ancien.

- Vieux comment ? interrogea Abby. Vieux moyen-âge ?

- Bien avant, répliqua l'Italien en riant. Avant Jésus Christ. »

McGee et Abby ouvrirent grands les yeux, interloqués.

« Pensez à un masque funéraire en or, pensez à l'Égypte...

- Non ? S'exclama McGee.

- Quoi ? Demanda son amie, ne comprenant pas ou ne voulant pas comprendre.

- Si, soupira Geb. Vous me connaissez peut-être sous l'identité de Toutankhamon. »

* * *

Gibbs et Ziva ne savaient pas où ils étaient. Les hommes les avaient jetés dans le coffre d'un des SUV noirs alors qu'ils étaient inconscients, assommés.

« Que s'est-il passé, Patron ? chuchota l'Israélienne. Ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Je me suis déjà battue face à plus d'hommes, je ne me suis jamais fait maîtriser aussi vite.

- Je ne sais pas, Ziva, avoua Gibbs. Tout s'est passé trop vite.

- Vous... Vous croyez que Tony va bien ?

- Oui.

- Comment vous...

- Je sais. »

Ziva hocha la tête mais s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, elle faisait confiance à Gibbs.

Même si elle avait peur. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle avait peur pour elle, pour Gibbs, pour Tony, pour son ancienne équipe.

Elle était terrifiée et c'était bien la première fois.

* * *

**Fere libenter homines id quod volunt credunt ****: g****énéralement, les hommes croient ce qu'ils veulent croire.**

* * *

_*anxieuse*_

_Alors ?_

_._

_1 – Ça y est... Vous savez (presque) tout. Alors ? La discussion vous a plu ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ?_

_2 – Jimmy est avec Vic, soulagés ?_

_3 – Éternels, immortels, destruction de l'humanité... Vous me suivez toujours ?_

_4 – Gibbs et Ziva sont toujours aux mains des méchants, vous avez peur pour eux ?_

_5 – Vous serez toujours là la semaine prochaine ?_

_._

_**Petit message à ceux qui ne reviewent jamais : si je ne devais vous demander qu'une seule review, ça serait celle-là. Un peu de pitié messiers-dames !**_

_._

_Les autres, je vous aime !_

_À la semaine prochaine ! _


	14. Ibi deficit orbis

_Hey !_

_Je suis ultra super beaucoup bien soulagée ! Vous avez aimé !_

_Merci !_

_Merci beaucoup !_

_*sautille de joie*_

_Voici un chapitre que je trouve plus calme et moins AIPMisant. Sauf sur la fin mais juste un peu._

_Je vous retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Rar :**

**Diiane**** : **Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir de voir un tel enthousiasme !

**Furieuse : **Merci Furieuse ! *serre Furieuse dans ses bras* J'espère que ça ira mieux pour toi niveau emploi du temps, parce que tu nous manques ! Tu es en vacances non ?

**L'anonym : **Merci ! Non, ce n'est pas la fin mais si je pense qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup beaucoup de chapitres !

* * *

**Ibi deficit orbis**

* * *

_Même époque._

* * *

Gibbs se réveilla difficilement. Il n'aurait pas pu dire quand il s'était endormi. Il se rappelait juste qu'ils étaient avec Ziva. Puis plus rien.

Ziva !

Elle était à côté de lui, endormie.

Mais où étaient-ils ?

C'était un appartement quasiment vide. Il n'y avait qu'un matelas posée à même le sol et sur lequel ils étaient allongés, les fenêtres étaient fermées par des planches de bois cloutées et deux couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité partaient de chaque côté de la large pièce.

« Ziva, chuchota Gibbs en la secouant. Ziva ?

- Mmmmh, fut sa seule réponse.

- Ziva ! »

Elle se releva brusquement et s'exclama :

« Je suis là ! Où est le corps ? »

Gibbs la regarda d'un air circonspect mais néanmoins amusé. La jolie israélienne regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils.

Puis elle se souvint.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans le couloir de gauche. Gibbs la suivit au même rythme.

« Ziva ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

À chaque porte qu'elle trouvait elle tentait de l'ouvrir mais elles étaient toutes fermées à clef.

« Ziva !

- Il faut partir d'ici, Patron. Il doit y avoir une sortie. Il faut prévenir Tony ! »

Le bout du couloir était un cul-de-sac, elle fit demi-tour mais il ne la laissa pas passer. Il posa deux mains fermes sur ses épaules et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Ziva, dit-il d'une voix presque douce. Calme-toi.

- Mais Gibbs, répondit-elle en tentant de maîtriser son affolement, Tony...

- Je sais. »

Elle expira avec force et puisa dans les yeux bleus de Gibbs, Gibbs son patron, Gibbs son père de substitution, la force de se calmer. Dans ses yeux si clairs, si purs, elle y trouva le réconfort nécessaire.

« Merci. » dit-elle simplement.

Il lui sourit légèrement comme seule réponse.

« Sortons d'ici, déclara Gibbs. Et sauvons DiNozzo. »

* * *

Jimmy était pâle comme un linge. L'homme qui l'avait enlevé et qui se disait ami de Tony, Vic, l'avait fait monter dans une voiture. Puis ils avaient roulé.

Le jeune légiste avait juste pu enfiler des chaussures et un jean noir, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Il n'était pas un agent, il était un homme de sciences, il ne savait pas comment réagir dans cette situation.

Peut-être devait-il de lier un lien avec son ravisseur ?

Palmer s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vous, euh. Vous dîtes que vous connaissez Tony ?

- Ouais, répondit Vic. Vous pouvez pas me passer les bonbons à la menthe s'il-vous-plaît ? J'ai un petit problème de bras ces jours-ci. »

Jimmy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et prit le paquet de bonbons qui se trouvait entre eux.

« Heureusement que c'est une boîte automatique, déclara Palmer en souriant. Enfin, je veux dire...

- Non, c'est bon. »

Il rit.

« Je vous aime bien, vous.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me dire où nous allons. »

Vic lui lança un regard insondable comme il aimait le faire.

« Voir Tony, je vous l'ai dit. »

* * *

Gibbs et Ziva avaient fouillé tout l'appartement mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse les aider à s'enfuir. La porte d'entrée était blindée. Leur unique solution était de passer par les fenêtres.

Ils retournèrent donc dans ce qui avait du être un salon et là où ils avaient repris connaissance.

Les clous qui fixaient les planches aux fenêtres étaient épais et bien enfoncés. Sans outil, ils auraient du mal à les déloger.

Ziva tenta tant bien que mal d'arracher une planche mais elle n'y arriva pas, même avec l'aide de Gibbs.

« Il nous faudrait un couteau. »

Mais ils avaient été désarmés, même les armes les plus cachées de Ziva, et on avait enlevé la ceinture de Gibbs avec son couteau qui servait de boucle.

Ils tirèrent de toute leur force combinée mais ils n'arrivèrent pas qu'à bouger légèrement la planche.

« Merde ! » jura Ziva, exaspérée.

À ce moment précis, le bruit d'un verrou se fit entendre. Gibbs et Ziva s'immobilisèrent. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder : ils s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre et attendirent.

L'homme à qui il manquait un doigt les regarda étrangement, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Bonjour, dit-il après quelques secondes. Comment allez-vous ? L'appartement est à votre goût ? »

Les deux anciens agents fédéraux le fusillèrent du regard.

« N'essayez pas de vous enfuir, prévint l'homme. Vous ne pourrez pas.

- Vous croyez ? siffla Ziva.

- J'en suis sûr.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Gibbs d'une voix qui sonnait plus comme un ordre.

- C'est une excellente question à laquelle je crains de ne pas avoir de réponse. Après tout, n'est-ce pas là le but de la vie ? Chercher notre identité ?

- Votre nom ! » s'agaça le sniper.

L'homme sourit, moqueur.

« Vous pouvez m'appelez Adam.

- Adam, cracha Ziva, laissez-nous partir avant que je vous tue. »

Son regard sombre était braqué sur l'homme.

« Si j'étais vous, je n'essayerai pas. »

N'en pouvant plus, Ziva se jeta sur lui, prête à tuer. Mais elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'elle se retrouva envoyée sur le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Adam avait le bras levé, comme s'il s'en était servi pour la frapper mais il ne l'avait pas touché.

Gibbs avait vu la scène mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Dès l'instant où Adam avait envoyé son bras vers l'israélienne celle-ci avait littéralement volé et s'était écrasée contre le mur.

Comment était-ce possible ?

« Maintenant, vous ne bougez plus où ça sera tellement plus douloureux. »

Gibbs s'assura d'un coup d'œil que sa presque-file allait bien. C'était le cas. Alors il ne bougea pas.

« Bien. Vous allez m'écouter. Il existe des choses que les gens normaux ne connaissent pas, des choses qu'ils ne sont même pas capable d'imaginer. Certains touchent du doigt la vérité mais ils n'y arrivent jamais, c'est pour ça qu'ils inventent des choses : les ovnis, tout ça, c'est l'approche incertaine d'une vérité trop improbable pour être comprise. »

Ziva lança un regard troublé à son ancien patron. Pourquoi leur parler de ça ?

« J'ai près de trois mile ans, je suis un Éternel.

- Quoi ?

- Et oui mais vous avez l'esprit trop étroit pour réaliser cela. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Il y a tant de choses que vous ne connaissez pas. Tant de choses ! Des espèces, des villes, des régions même ! Tant de choses.

- C'est impossible ! siffla Ziva.

- Vous pouvez me prouver que c'est impossible ? Quelle prétention toute humaine que de croire que vous connaissez tout ! Vous, les humains, vous ne servez à rien. Vous serez un jour à l'origine de la destruction de la Terre toute entière et je refuse cela. »

Adam leur sourit encore, sadique cette fois.

« C'est pour ça qu'une guerre est lancée. Une guerre pour l'avenir de l'humanité toute entière. Son avènement ou sa destruction. Vous aurez compris que je suis pour sa destruction. Je vois vos regards incompris. C'est normal. Vous pensez que vous auriez été au courant si une guerre de cette ampleur avait lieu mais nous ne voulons pas que les gens normaux sachent, cela poserait tant de problèmes. Non, cette guerre est discrète, stratégique, chirurgicale. Cette guerre est une immense partie d'échecs. »

Gibbs et Ziva se regardèrent. Quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Adam leur faisait croire ses paroles mais si c'était dur.

« Pourquoi vous nous dîtes tout ça ?

-Parce que celui que vous connaissez sous le nom d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior est aussi un Éternel, bien plus jeune mais il en est un. Et avant de dire que vous ne me croyez pas, pensez à des choses étranges que vous n'avez jamais pu expliquer chez lui. Des attitudes, des remarques, des connaissances... _»_

Oui, il y avait certaines choses qui pouvaient s'expliquer de cette manière. Mais, Tony, Éternel ? Lui, l'enfant qui ne grandissait pas ?

Adam rit.

« Je vais me venger de Tony, le tuer, le faire souffrir. Je vous tuerai aussi, je ne vous connais, ce n'est pas vraiment contre vous, mais je vous tuerai. J'ai un plan. Il ne résistera pas. Il est si impulsif, si sanguin, si attaché à vous. Il ne pourra pas ne pas sauver son père et la femme de sa vie. »

Gibbs serra les poings et Ziva pâlit.

« Vous croyez que je ne sais pas qu'il vous aime ? Différemment mais d'une intensité pareille ? Pour vous, il condamnera l'humanité. »

* * *

Tony, Geb, Abby et McGee avaient roulé longtemps. Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter à un motel miteux au bord de la route.

DiNozzo se trouvait face à un dilemme. Chips au barbecue ou chips au fromage ?

Il s'était proposé pour aller acheter de quoi manger et, après de longues minutes d'errance, avait fini par trouver un distributeur.

« Bonsoir, _Bambino. _»

Tony se retourna brusquement, prêt à se défendre.

« Non, non, jeune, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »

Le menaçant d'un Jericho, un homme massif et blond le fixait d'un air mauvais.

« Que veux-tu, Densus ?

- Seulement te faire passer un message. Tu as le choix d'accepter ou non. »

* * *

« Où est Tony ? C'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas revenu. »

* * *

Dans la nuit, une voiture sombre roule.

Dans cette voiture deux hommes.

* * *

« Il est parti. » déclara Geb.

* * *

« Tu as fait le bon choix, _Bambino. _Tu ne le regretteras pas. Ou juste un peu.

- Ferme-la et roule, Densus. » rétorqua Tony.

* * *

« Le plan a fonctionné. Bientôt, Flamel sera à nous et le Fou sera mort. Bientôt, l'humanité ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

* * *

**Ibi deficit orbis : ici finit le monde.**

* * *

_MOUAHAHA !_

_Hum._

_._

_1 – Niark niark. Tony est parti ! À votre avis, pourquoi ?_

_2 – Vous avez aimé le Giva ? (Ça, c'est pour Furieuse.)_

_3 – J'annonce un peu de Tiva dans ce chapitre, ça vous va ? (Et ça, c'est pour Amy.)_

_4 – Que pensez-vous d'Adam ?_

_5 – J'ai envie d'imiter ma grande sœur adorée, PBG : quelle est votre réplique préférée ?_

_._

_À la semaine prochaine !_

_*part en ricanant*_


	15. Mors ultima ratio

_Hey ! Je poste plus tôt parce que je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps demain !  
_

_Et..._

_Je..._

_ARG !_

_DEUX CENTS REVIEWS !_

_Vous m'avez tuée... ARG ! Merci ! **Merci !**_

_*câlin collectif*_

_On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rar :**

**WJ :** *câlin* Rassure-toi, je n'abîmerai pas trop ton bébé.

**Destination Darkness :** Mouahaha ! Merci ! La suite est là !

**Amy :** Moi aussi je t'aime, Homonymette ! *câlin*

**Furieuse :** Vi, je me doutais que le Giva allait te plaire. Surtout que c'est parti pour en avoir beaucoup vu qu'ils sont coincés ensemble...

**Marguerite :** Ah vi ! J'adore cette phrase aussi héhé ! Tony ne changera jamais ! Merci en tout cas !

**FDB :** C'est la faute de PBG ! Mais je dois avouer que son idée des répliques préférées est super !

**Carlotta :** Mille excuses mais je suis une AIPMiseuse professionnelle ! La suite : la voici !

**Ankou :** Avoue, tu meurs d'envie d'avoir du McNozzo. Je le sais, je n'oublie pas.

**L'anonym :** Ça nous fait deux reviews pour le prix d'une xD merci !

Rosa : Ah ! Enfin quelque qui pose **la** question ! Senior... Senior n'est pas là car je l'annonce haut et fort : **cette fic est déclarée UA à partir de maintenant**.

**Gwen :** Toi ici ! Yeah ! *sautille de joie* Merci !

**PBG :** Merci et désolée de t'avoir fait AIPMiser... Oups ?

**Diiane :** Héhé ! J'aime le suspens, pas toi ? *rire sadique*

**X-1984-X :** Encore merci !

* * *

**Mors ultima ratio**

* * *

_Même époque._

* * *

« Mais pourquoi serait-il parti ?

- Je n'ai que des hypothèses mais je sais que ça veut dire qu'on est en danger. »

Geb ne les avait pas laissé discuter, ils étaient montés dans la Roadster de l'Éternel et ce dernier avait repris le volant. McGee aurait voulu conduire pour que l'autre se repose mais il avait refusé.

Son ami était en danger, il ne pourrait pas dormir.

« Tony ne vous a pas tout dit et vous devez savoir pour comprendre la situation. »

* * *

Tony, le regard fixé sur la route et la mâchoire crispé, n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis des heures. Densus lui jetait un regard indécis de temps à autre. Il n'osait pas engager la conversation. Sa belle assurance s'était envolée.

Il restait malgré tout fasciné par cette homme. Il lui était redevable.

Ils avaient été amis.

Frères d'arme.

Puis tout avait changé.

* * *

Adam était parti. Ils n'avaient pas bougé même quand le bruit de la porte avait résonné dans l'appartement vide.

Il fallait qu'ils réalisent.

Qu'ils comprennent.

Qu'ils acceptent.

« Il faut qu'on parte. »

Et il fallait qu'ils partent.

Gibbs s'avança vers Ziva, toujours au sol, et la releva. Ils échangèrent un regard indécis, vrai. Ils étaient perdus. Ils n'arrivaient pas à tout comprendre.

Mais ils étaient ensemble.

Père et fille.

Ensemble.

* * *

« Les Éternels possèdent beaucoup de connaissances amassés au fil des millénaires mais ils, enfin, nous ne savons pas tout. Le monde reste un mystère. Un des plus grands secrets est aussi ce qui pourrait causer la fin du monde. »

Geb parlait tout en roulant. Il paraissait calme mais il ne l'était pas.

Il avait menti aux deux amis du _Bambino._

Il avait compris pourquoi Tony était parti sans rien dire.

Enfin, il en avait une petite idée.

Et s'il avait raison...

L'apocalypse approchait.

* * *

La voiture couleur nuit s'approchait à toute allure de sa destination.

Densus roulait sur une sombre route peu fréquentée. Ils n'avaient croisé que deux voitures.

Soudainement, Densus pila.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria Tony en se massant ses cervicales malmenées.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Roule.

- _Bambino._

- Ferme-la, Densus ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! Pas depuis que tu nous as trahi ! »

Toute la colère que Tony retenait depuis des heures, des siècles, explosa.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mon ami !

- Je l'étais ! »

Tony le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

« J'aurais du te laisser mourir là-bas il y a toutes ces années. » cracha-t-il.

* * *

« Trois, deux, un ! »

Ils tirèrent.

Enfin, le bois céda, leur écorchant les mains au passage.

Ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus de vitre et un léger vent chaud leur souffla au visage.

Ziva jura en hébreu.

Mais où étaient-ils ?

* * *

« Personne ne sait pourquoi, continuait Geb, mais il y a une Source de vie. La source de toute vie, de tout pouvoir, de toute magie... Cette Source est protégée depuis les premiers jours par une organisation ultra-secrète et seuls ses quelques membres connaissent son emplacement.

- Pourquoi je sens que ce n'est pas aussi simple ? soupira McGee.

- Parce que ça ne l'est pas. Autant de pouvoir et de puissance réunis en un seul endroit, vous comprenez facilement que des centaines et des centaines de personnes sont mortes pour le trouver.

- Mais pourquoi ? Quel est son pouvoir ?

- Imaginez une sorte d'énorme tour informatique surpuissante. »

McGee et Abby échangèrent un regard entendu : oui, ils pouvaient imaginer ça.

« Cette tour renfermerait toutes les informations du monde, tous les secrets. Tout le monde la voudrait. Mais si cette tour était capable de réinitialiser le monde... »

Les deux amis blanchirent.

« C'est ça qu'ils veulent faire ? Remettre le monde à zéro en enlevant les humains ? »

Geb soupira.

« Oui. »

* * *

Densus avait serré ses poings sur le volant. Puis il avait redémarré sans un mot.

Et ils étaient arrivés.

Tony descendit de la voiture et l'autre ne bougea pas.

Il faisait jour, il faisait chaud. Enfermé dans son épaisse doudoune, l'Italien avait chaud.

Son pire ennemi se tenait face à lui, près d'un cerisier croulant de fruits rouges.

« Bonjour, _Bambino._

- Seth, salua froidement Tony.

- Enfin, mon vieil ami, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça !

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Seth sourit. Il se passa une main à laquelle il manquait un doigt sur son visage amusé.

« J'imagine que tu te souviens ce que sont des pourparlers. »

Venir seul et désarmé pour discuter des termes d'un accord. Oui, il savait ce que c'était et le fit savoir d'un bref coup de tête.

« Alors parlons. Tu sais ce que je veux.

- Je veux les voir.

- Non mais ils vont bien, fais-moi confiance.

- Justement, ironisa l'Italien.

- Je veux Flamel. »

La changement de ton fut brusque. Seth, ou Adam, avait perdu tout son faux air aimable pour le remplacer par une haine palpable.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu ? »

* * *

« Néanmoins, reprit Geb après un moment, pour « réinitialiser » le monde, il faut les Neuf Pierres.

- C'est quoi ? » demanda Abby.

La situation était surréaliste et elle était fatiguée. Elle était en train de parler à Toutankhamon à propos d'une source capable de détruire le monde alors que Tony était en danger.

C'était pour ça qu'elle continuait : parce que son frère avait besoin d'elle.

« Ce sont des sortes d'activateurs de la Source. Pour reprendre la métaphore de toute à l'heure : on ne peut pas lancer de programme sans elles. Pour plus de sécurité, elles ont été séparées. Seth, le chef des anti-humains, a...

- Attendez, Seth ? coupa McGee. Comme le dieu égyptien de la destruction et des déserts ? »

Geb sourit.

« Ce n'est pas un dieu, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. »

* * *

Seth brûlait de rage.

« Où est Flamel ?

- Tu crois que je serais le responsable de la fin du monde pour deux personnes ?

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. »

* * *

Gibbs et Ziva observaient le monde qui se trouvait une centaine de mètres plus bas. C'était incroyable.

« Vous voyez ce que je vois ?

- Oui. »

C'était Washington et ce n'était pas Washington.

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud mais c'était l'hiver. Et certains bâtiments n'étaient pas là. D'autre s'élevaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Mais surtout, la Maison Blanche était en face d'eux. C'était impossible.

Mais surtout, la Maison Blanche était en ruines.

* * *

« Tu tuerais ton père ? Et la femme que tu aimes ? Parce que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony ne voyait pas l'intérêt de nier et il n'en avait de toute façon pas la force.

« Ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça, dit-il plutôt, las et inquiet.

- Si parce qu'ils sont le moyen de me venger de toi. Aujourd'hui tu dois choisir, eux ou le monde. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi quel sera ton choix. »

* * *

« Le mentor de Tony possède une des ces Pierres. Seth la veut. Il en a déjà sept qu'il a pris par la ruse ou par la force. Mais Flamel se cache.

- Flamel ?

- Nicolas Flamel. Nous allons d'ailleurs le rencontrer. »

* * *

« Alors ?

- J'ai décidé. »

Tony ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Je te livrerai Nicolas Flamel. »

Et ainsi, il condamnait l'humanité.

* * *

**Mors ultima ratio : la mort est la raison finale de tout.**

* * *

_Allez, on se calme ! Rangez vos haches et vos tronçonneuses !_

_._

_1 – Tony a choisi : l'humanité et Flamel contre Gibbs et Ziva... Alors ? Vous vous y attendiez ?_

_2 – Que pensez-vous de Densus et de sa relation avec Tony ?_

_3 – Et Adam/Seth : vous avez toujours envie de le tuer ?_

_4 – Le Washington pas Washington vous plaît ? À votre avis, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?__ Ils sont en hiver mais il fait chaud et il n'y a plus de neige, pourquoi selon vous ?  
_

_5 – Les Neuf Pierres et la réinitialisation du monde : êtes-vous toujours partants ?  
_

_6 – Quelle est votre phrase/réplique préférée ?_

_7 – Avez-vous des attentes pour la suite ?_

_8 – Si je vous annonce qu'un chapitre flash back devrait bientôt arriver ça vous tente ?_

_9 __–_ Avez-vous des théories sur ce que vous savez déjà ?

_._

_À la semaine prochaine !_

_Et merci encore !_


	16. Dramatis personae

_Hey !_

_Avec la bénédiction de PBG, je vous poste ce chapitre._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_À en bas !_

_PS : J'ai pété un câble pour les réponses aux reviews... Mais juste un peu !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**Destination Darkness :** Mais ! *éclate de rire* C'est une sacrée review !

**FDB :** Je crois que ma question était mal posée. Désolée de t'avoir remué le cerveau. Oups ?

**Rosa :** Range la hache, sois sage, Rosette. Et tu auras du saucisson.

**Marguerite :** Elle est là, cheffe !

**1984 :** Miss Orwell, merci pour votre review. Vos deux reviews.

**Ankou :** *s'installe et prend son air de Mère Castor* J'ai tout mon temps, raconte-moi cette histoire.

**WJ :** Je t'ai reconnue ! Tu étais Guest mais je t'ai reconnue ! *fait un câlin d'amour à WJ*

**Gwen :** Désolée de te faire réfléchir, je sais que c'est dur. J'évite le plus possible par exemple.

**PBG :** Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! *serre sa grande sœur dans les bras* Tu veux me faire pleurer ?

**Probie :** Tu es de retour ! Tu as reviewé ! Allelujah ! *sautille de joie*

**Diiane :** Tu ne peux pas aimer cette fic si tu n'aimes pas le suspens héhé. Parce que j'aime le suspens.

**DN :** Mais Nicolas Flamel a vraiment existé ! Il n'est pas le fruit de l'imagination de JKR !

**Fufu :** *se met en mode kung fu girl* POSTE !

* * *

**Dramatis personae**

* * *

_1571_

* * *

Il se faisait discret. Les temps étaient durs actuellement. Il y avait beaucoup de massacres.

Le _Bambino _aurait voulu quitter la France pour échapper à l'atmosphère pesante de haine qui régnait dans le royaume. Mais il avait une mission.

Après, il avait espoir de se rendre dans ce nouveau continent dont l'Europe entendait tant de récits. Le Nouveau Monde, cela le faisait rêver...

Le temps se rafraîchissait considérablement, l'été s'éloignait. Tous espéraient que l'hiver ne serait pas trop rude et que les populations échapperaient à la disette ou, pire, à la famine.

Son cheval trottait tranquillement, le _Bambino _souhaitait rejoindre une auberge avant la nuit pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route vers Paris.

Alors qu'il n'apercevait même pas encore le prochain village ou la prochaine ville, il vit une étrange fumée épaisse s'élever dans le ciel coloré d'un rouge sanguin par le soleil couchant.

Quelque chose se passait...

Il se mit au galop.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus il entendait des cris, des hurlements. Enfin, au détour d'un arbre, le village se dévoila sous ses yeux.

Le village n'était qu'une bourgade. Au milieu de la place public brûlait un bûcher.

Le _Bambino_ soupira et son visage n'affichait plus rien d'enfantin : une détermination énervée déformait ses traits.

Il se doutait de ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

Depuis 1562, la France était déchirée en de nombreux et sanglants conflits religieux. Les catholiques massacraient les protestants et les protestants massacraient les catholiques.

Le vent lui portait des voix sourdes. Il comprit nénamoins ce qu'elles disaient : _« Tuez-le ! Brûlez-le ! Sale huguenot ! Va au diable ! »._

En quelques minutes, il était dans la ville. Tous les habitants s'étaient rassemblés sur la petite place poussiéreuse.

L'air était âcre, comme chargé de mort.

Il se fraya un passage parmi les gens, les effrayant avec son étalon pour qu'ils s'écartent.

« Laissez-moi passer ! » criait-il.

Près du bûcher, un prêtre récitait une prière, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, et deux hommes très musclés surveillaient la foule.

Personne ne put réagir.

Le _Bambino_ avait sauté de son cheval pour atterrir en plein milieu des flammes. L'homme qui y était attaché le regarda avec des grands yeux sombres. Ses cheveux blonds avaient déjà roussis à cause du feu.

« Que... ? » dit-il avant que l'Éternel ne sorte une dague et lui défasse ses liens.

Sans que quiconque ne comprenne, les deux hommes étaient déjà éloignés des flammes brûlantes qui leur léchaient la peau.

La foule commença alors à réagir, à huer, mais le _Bambino _fit monter de force l'inconnu sur son cheval et ils partirent tous deux au triple galop, poursuivis par les hurlements des habitants.

Ils s'arrêtèrent beaucoup plus loin pour être sûrs de ne pas être rattrapés par quelques paysans mécontents de ne pas avoir réussi à tuer un protestant.

Celui-ci fixait d'ailleurs son sauveur avec des grands yeux émerveillés.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tenez, répondit l'autre en balayant sa remarque d'un geste distrait. C'est de l'eau. »

Le blond massif prit la gourde avec un signe de remerciement et but une longue gorgée du liquide frais.

« Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Théodore et vous ? »

Le _Bambino _réfléchit. Son statut d'Éternel l'avait fait changé de noms à quelques reprises malgré son relatif jeune âge, il n'avait après tout que quatre-vingt un ans ! Pour autant, il eut envie de donner son vrai nom, celui que ses parents lui avaient donné.

« Teobaldo » dit celui qui s'appellerait plus tard Anthony DiNozzo.

Théodore sourit.

« Nos noms sont assez semblables.

- Ah ! Est-ce un signe du destin ? » demanda l'Éternel en riant.

C'en était un.

* * *

_1572_

* * *

Théodore et Teobaldo étaient devenus des amis proches et sincères. Ils s'étaient sauvés la vie à de nombreuses reprises, ils débattaient souvent de sujets grave notamment du massacre de la Saint-Barthélemy qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt.

Théodore commençait à avoir des idées tranchantes sur l'humanité et plus spécialement sur les catholiques.

Parfois, il laissait entendre que les hommes n'arriveraient jamais à s'entendre, à voir au-delà des différences et à s'accepter tels qu'ils étaient.

Souvent, il laissait son regard s'obscurcir lorsqu'il croisait des catholiques.

C'était pour ça que l'Éternel ne lui avait pas dévoilé sa condition. Son ami devait mûrir avant qu'il ne songe à devenir Éternel à son tour.

Mais il arriva un jour où leur destin bascula.

Les deux amis étaient en route pour la péninsule ibérique où le _Bambino _devait secrètement rencontrer son mentor. Il se doutait que Théodore avait des soupçons quant à ses activités ce dernier posait souvent des questions mais il avait confiance en son ami.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la belle Grenade, un groupe de quatre incubes. Ces démons étaient des anciens hommes qui avaient arraché leur cœur pour ne plus subir la douleur du veuvage. Remplacés par un organe de glace, ces créatures craignaient le feu plus que tout.

Effrayé par leurs dents acérées, leur langue semblable à celle d'un serpent et par leur yeux rouges et flamboyants, Théodore ne sut comment réagir à ces créatures venues des Enfers.

« Où est-il ? demanda l'un des incubes d'une voix sifflante.

- Loin de tes sales griffes, démon ! »

Ce fut le signal : la bataille commença.

L'incube qui avait parlé se jeta sur le _Bambino_ qui dégaina son épée. Les trois autres commencèrent à se battre contre Théodore qui se trouva rapidement désarmé.

« Non ! »

L'un des incubes avait transpercé le mortel de son épée. Théodore s'effondra, pâle.

Pris d'une rage incontrôlable, l'Éternel repoussa ses assaillants le temps d'enflammer une torche et les menaça avec.

« Nous reviendrons ! »

Les incubes, courant plus vite que n'importe quel homme, s'enfuirent dans les ténèbres.

« Théodore ! »

Mais son ami était déjà mort.

* * *

« Vite ! Lancez le processus !

- Es-tu sûr de toi, _Bambino ?_

- Oui, j'en prends ma responsabilité. »

* * *

Ce jour-là, Théodore devint Éternel.

* * *

_1603_

* * *

L'Angleterre était en deuil, la reine Elizabeth venait de mourir. Les rues de Londres étaient remplies de tristesse.

Pourtant Teobaldo, qui se faisait dorénavant appelé Colin, avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il revenait plus tôt d'Égypte où il avait fait la connaissance de Toutankhamon, un Éternel au sens de l'humour assez spécial.

Il serait exceptionnellement à temps pour la rencontre des Éternels européens. Il détestait ce genre de réunions longues et fatigantes où l'on prenait les décisions pour le siècle à venir.

Colin marcha d'un pas plus vif : il arrivait dans les bas-fonds de la capitale anglaise où la rencontre aurait lieu pour plus de discrétion.

« ...Islande. »

L'Éternel fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais pourquoi parlerait-_il _de l'Islande ? Savait-_il _? Comment ?

Tous les Éternels avaient un surnom, choisi ou non. Lui, c'était le _Bambino_ car il était très jeune et avait été repéré par Nicolas Flamel alors qu'il n'avait même pas six ans.

Théodore, pour son caractère protecteur et guerrier, avait choisi « Densus » en hommage au centurion Sempronius Densus, un membre de la garde prétorienne au premier siècle de notre ère.

Et voilà que Densus, dans une ruelle sombre, parlait avec un ancien pharaon : Sheshonq Ier

qui aimait se faire appeler « Seth ».

Seth. Le chef des anti-humains. Seth qui voulait détruire l'humanité.

Et Densus qui venait de lui donner l'emplacement de la Source. Celle-la même qui avait la capacité de faire disparaître tous les humains.

« Densus ! » s'exclama Teobaldo, Colin, Tony ou tant d'autres noms.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'était plus qu'un ami trahi.

* * *

Seth avait seulement souri. Densus avait voulu s'expliquer.

« Les humains doivent payer. Ils ont tué ma famille, tu sais ? Ils voulaient me tuer. Nous en sauverons quelques-uns. Les meilleurs. »

Lui n'avait pu rien dire. Il était trop déçu.

Il était parti et Densus n'avait pas cherché à le retenir.

Les frères d'armes faisaient désormais parti de deux camps ennemis.

* * *

Tous les Éternels étaient en alerte. Le _Bambino_ avait voulu s'éloigner de l'effervescence et s'était installé dans les cuisines, vides à cette heure.

Un homme de petite taille, la peau hâlée et les yeux bridés rentra dans la pièce. Il s'installa à côté de l'Italien mais ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer.

« Oui ? finit-il par souffler, agacé.

- La trahison est toujours douloureuse car elle ne peut venir que de personnes que nous avons aimées mais ne te laisse pas abattre.

- Pardon ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'inconnu sourit malicieusement.

« On m'appelle _L'Empereur _mais mon premier nom fut Gengis Khan. Néanmoins, j'aime souvent me faire appeler par le nom de mon défunt frère, Qasar. »

Teobaldo regarda l'Éternel d'un œil neuf. Cet homme était le fondateur de l'empire mongol, le général qui n'avait perdu aucune bataille.

Cette discussion dans une cuisine vide, ce conseil et un regard complice suffirent à la naissance d'une belle amitié.

* * *

_De nos jours._

* * *

Abby et McGee échangèrent un regard impressionné.

Face à eux, se tenait Nicolas Flamel.

« Il nous faut un plan avant que l'humanité ne sombre.

- Je crois que j'en ai un. »

Vic venait d'arriver dans l'imposante maison de campagne, accompagné d'un légiste bien connu des deux mortels.

« Jimmy ! »

Les Éternels se désintéressèrent bien vite de la scène de retrouvailles.

« Alors, ton plan ? » demanda Nicolas Flamel.

Vic sourit et sa grimace mauvaise obscurcit son visage.

« Ça ne va pas vous plaire. »

* * *

**Dramatis personae : les masques du drame**

* * *

_Petite fiche :_

_Tony : né Teobaldo, appelé Colin en Angleterre, surnommé le _Bambino _ou le _Fou.

_Théodore : ou Densus, frère d'arme de Tony. A trahi pour rejoindre les anti-humains._

_Seth : ou Adam, pharaon Sheshonq Ier, chef des anti-humains._

_Qasar : Gengis Khan, fondateur de l'empire mongol, ou l'Empereur._

_._

_Alors, alors ?_

_._

_1 – Êtes-vous perdus ? Vous arrivez à vous y retrouver ?_

_2 – Alors ce chapitre flash back ? Ça vous plaît ?_

_3 – Que pensez-vous de Densus en fin de compte ?_

_4 – Qasar est Gengis Khan, surpris ?_

_5 – Quelle est votre phrase/réplique préférée ?_

_._

_À la semaine prochaine et merci de me suivre !_


	17. Ubi est, mors, victoria tua ?

_Hey !_

_Non, ne vous pincez pas, ne vous slapez pas non plus : il est bien vendredi soir quand je poste ce chaptire mais j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous ! **J'arrête la publication hebdomadaire au profit d'une publication plus aléatoire qui, je l'espère, sera aussi plus rapide !**_

_Sinon, encore un grand merci pour toutes vos supers reviews !_

_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre... Quelque peu... Enfin, je vous laisse lire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_*héhéhé*_

* * *

**RaR :**

Marguerite : Tuer tout le monde ? Mais non ! Que deux ou trois personnes.

Ankou : Si tu n'es pas perdu, c'est que tu es là où tu dois être ! *en mode pseudo philosophique*

DN : Haha ! C'est une bonne question !

FDB : *réfléchit* Donc ma surprise est surprenante mais pas dans le fait que cela soit une surprise car tu n'es pas surprises d'être surprise mais parce que tu n'es pas surprise de ma surprise ?

Furieuse : Comment ça presque trembler ? Je peux être effrayante quand je veux ! *tente de faire peur à Fufu*

WJ : Vi parce que je t'aiiiiiiiiiime !

1984 : Ben oui les meilleurs xD Comme moi *se prend un slap* hé !

Diiane : En fait Densus il était gentil mais il est méchant mais pas trop, tu vois ?

Aliiiiiice : Ah ! Une nouvelle ! Mais es-tu sûre que j'ai dit qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir en plus, hmmm ?

Gwen : Désolée pour ton cerveau, noble profiler ! Qasar était avec Tony quand celui-ci a pris la décision d'aller chercher ses amis. Ce n'est pas clair, n'est-ce pas ? Oups... Désolée !

Rosa : OMG ! Mais ce compliment quoi ! *rougit* Pour un roman bah disons que euh... *chuchote* J'en écris un mais ça n'a rien à voir avec AJE...

Amy : Désolée ma choupinette mais il n'y aura pas de Tiva dans ce chapitre mais promis dans le prochain, oui !

Sasha : OMG ! OMG ! OMG ! OMG ! Je t'aime ! Je t'adore ! Comment te remercier ? Tant de reviews ? Tant de compliments ? Je crois que je meurs ! Mais je meurs de joie ! Oui, Teobaldo est une référence à notre peintre préféré de Lorenzaccio ! En tout cas, merci, merci, merci !

DowneyJr : Oui ! Je parlais bien de notre cher acteur héhé ! En tout cas bienvenu dans l'aventure !

PBG : Arrête de me faire rougir euh ! *rougit* Par contre je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aller dans la pièce Tiva en passant par celle Tabby ! *admirative de sa grande sœur*

* * *

**Ubi est, mors, victoria tua ?**

* * *

_De nos jours._

* * *

Il allait trahir.

Ou avait-il déjà trahi ?

Il ne savait plus.

N'y avait-il plus aucune rédemption ?

Son égoïsme n'avait-il aucune fin ?

Il avait échangé la vie de quelque personnes contre celle de l'humanité toute entière.

Gibbs.

Ziva.

Mais aussi McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy.

Six personnes.

Seulement six personnes.

Contre six milliards.

L'humanité était condamnée par sa faute.

« Non ! »

Il venait de comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'était pas en droit de faire ce choix.

« Non !

- Tony, calme-toi, tu vas seulement rendre les choses plus difficiles.

- Non ! Je ne veux plus ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- C'est trop tard.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible ! Densus, je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Il délirait.

« J'y ai renoncé, Densus. Pourquoi ? »

Son ancien ami ne répondit pas.

Tony avait trahi. Lui qui avait été trahi avait trahi à son tour.

* * *

Nicolas Flamel se tordit soudainement de douleur.

« Non... » souffla-t-il.

Tony l'avait fait. Tony avait abandonné son éternité.

Tony allait mourir.

Et lui aussi.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas pu détacher le regard de la Maison Blanche, détruite.

Dévastée.

Pourquoi ?

Comment ?

La porte s'ouvrit et les détacha de leur morbide contemplation.

Ils attendirent, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se soutenaient.

Et il entra.

Pâle. Vacillant. Mais il entra.

« Tony ! »

Gibbs et Ziva se précipitèrent vers lui juste avant que ses jambes ne lâchent.

« Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je suis désolé... Je l'ai fait. Je les ai tous tués. »

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

« Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! »

McGee lança un regard perdu à Jimmy et Abby se pencha en avant.

« Fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

- Pourtant c'est le cas, je l'ai senti, continua Flamel sans se préoccuper de la jeune femme.

-Il ne ferait jamais ça, je le connais ! rétorqua Vic.

-Faire quoi ? » hurla la laborantine, fatiguée et énervée.

C'était de son ami dont il parlait, son frère !

Geb chercha l'approbation dans le regard de Nicolas puis se tourna vers elle. Ils étaient encore dans cette grande bâtisse de campagne, perdue au milieu de nul part.

Vic, Geb et Flamel s'étaient enfermés des heures durant pour discuter d'un plan afin de sauver l'humanité tandis que les mortels se racontaient toutes leurs aventures.

Puis, alors qu'ils allaient repartir tous ensemble pour une destination inconnue, Nicolas Flamel avait eu un malaise.

« Maintenant, vous allez tout nous dire : pourquoi Tony est en danger, ce qu'il aurait fait, votre plan et où nous sommes supposés aller !

- Très bien.

- Je vais expliquer, déclara Flamel de sa voix grave. Geb vous a expliqué pour la Source et les Neuf pierres ?

- Oui, répondit McGee.

- Je suis un des gardiens. J'ai très tôt compris ce que Seth voulait et à quel point j'étais en danger. Alors je me suis caché mais cela ne suffisait pas, qu'importaient les grottes, les forêts ou les palais où je me terrais, il me retrouvait toujours. Comment faire ? J'eus donc l'idée de me jeter un sort : celui de me rendre invisible aux yeux du monde sauf à certaines personnes. Ces personnes que je choisis auraient la possibilité de connaître ma position à tout moment mais de ne pouvoir la témoigner à personne. Ce serment devait être impossible à briser sans l'accord de la personne qui aurait juré. Ils devaient jurer sur la chose la plus importante en eux. »

Il s'arrêta.

« Ils jurèrent sur leur âme éternelle. Ainsi, le seul moyen de me révéler serait de renoncer au fait d'être un Éternel. Tony l'a fait, je l'ai senti.

- Et si ce n'était pas lui ?

- C'est lui... » murmura misérablement Flamel.

Il avait été trahi par son fils de cœur et il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

« Alors il va mourir... souffla Vic, désespéré.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclamèrent les trois amis mortels de l'Italien.

- Personne n'a jamais survécu à cette opération, déclara tristement Geb.

- Je refuse cette idée ! dit vivement Jimmy. C'est de Tony dont on parle ! Il a survécu à la peste, il peut bien survivre à cette extraction de l'âme !

- Tony a survécu à la peste parce qu'il était Éternel, répliqua Vic.

- Il survivra à ça ! » tempêta Abby.

Elle refusait de penser que Tony pouvait mourir. Pas lui ! Elle l'aimait tant, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Pas après l'avoir retrouvé.

« Non... » sanglota-t-elle.

McGee la serra doucement dans ses bras mais il était intérieurement dans le même état.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- Je suis désolé... »

Tony allait mourir et par sa faute Nicolas Flamel aussi.

Et cela signait la perte de l'humanité.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Ziva avait enfin poser la question qui les tourmentait tous les deux depuis que Tony était arrivé dans l'appartement vide et s'était écroulé dans les bras de son ancien patron.

Il tremblait, il psalmodiait parfois des paroles absurdes dans des langues qui n'étaient plus parlées depuis des siècles, il transpirait.

« J'aimerais le savoir. »

Oh que oui, il aimerait savoir et parler avec lui sur cette histoire d'Éternel et sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir un an plus tôt.

Soudain, Tony ouvrit ses yeux verts éclatés de sang.

« Tony ! s'exclama Ziva.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il en haletant.

- Tony, c'est nous. Ziva et Gibbs.

- Ziva ? Gibbs ? »

Il les regarda mais il ne semblait pas les voir.

« Je suis désolé, Patron. J'ai fait une erreur.

- Eh, ce n'est rien, dit Gibbs en posant une main réconfortante sur son front brûlant.

- Je suis un assassin. Je vous ai sauvé. Mais ils vont mourir.

- De quoi tu parles ? interrogea la jeune femme, inquiète par les paroles délirantes de son ami.

- Je vais mourir... »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle éteint. Ses paupières se fermèrent, emprisonnant ses deux joyeux émeraudes à jamais.

« Je l'ai fait parce que je vous aimais trop. »

Et Tony DiNozzo mourut.

* * *

**Ubi est, mors, victoria tua ? : Mort, où est ta victoire ?**

* * *

_NE ME TUEZ PAS !_

_*retient un rire sadique*_

_*s'en va en courant*_

_Non mais plus sérieusement, faîtes-moi confiance._

_._

_1 – Tony est mort ! Quelques réactions ? Héhéhé._

_2 – La colère d'Abby vous paraît-elle correcte ? Pas trop OOC ?_

_3 – Vous avez peur pour la suite ?_

_4 – Si je vous annonce que la fic touche à sa fin, vous êtes tristes ?_

_5 – Quelle est votre réplique préférée ?_

_._

_À bientôt alors !_

_*s'enfuit*_


	18. De profundis clamavi

_Hey !_

_J'étais trop fatiguée pour répondre aux reviews (bon, en fait, j'avais aussi la flemme) alors je comptais poster demain soir ou après-demain soir plutôt. Mais PéBéGé m'a forcée à le faire aujourd'hui. Donc me voici !_

_Je vous retrouve en bas avant que vous ne me tuiez avant..._

_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews ! Je vous aime même si vous voulez me tuer !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**Sasha : **Tu ne vas pas mourir euh ? Regarde ! J'ai un chapitre !

**Rosa : **Ah... J'aurais du m'en douter...*s'enfuit en courant*

**Marguerite : **Elle est làààà ! Regarde ! Elle n'attend que toi !

**Aliiiice : **Rassure-toi, il reste quand même quelques chapitres avant la fin !

**PBG : **Ahh ! Ne me tue paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

**1984 : **Bah... Si. Il est mort. *rire machiavéliquement sadique*

**WJ : **OMG ! C'est la plus longue review que tu m'aies jamais faite ! Et c'est pour me gronder... Arg ! Désolée ! *serre toute sa famille dans ses bras parce qu'elle a des supers longs bras*

**Furieuse : **Okay... J'ai quand même un peu peur (même si je suis une kung fu girl !).

**Kali : **Mais pourquoi être choquée ? Il n'est _que _ mort après tout !

**DN : ***rire machiavélique*

**Destination Darkness : **Euh... *couuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt*

**Ankou : **Enfin une qui ne veut pas me tuer ! Ouf ! Merci !

**Cruchot : ***réfléchit à comment "répondre" à la review* Euh... GNI !

**FDB : **Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, ma chère !

**Probie : **Oh deux reviews ! Merci, merci, merci ! Et désolée de t'avoir choquée...

**Amy : **Mais il y a du Tiva !

**Gwen : **Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas tout le temps fan des happy ends ?

* * *

**De profundis clamavi**

* * *

_Même époque._

* * *

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Ziva ne l'essuya pas.

« Tony... »

Il ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus.

Il était mort.

D'autres larmes dévalèrent ses joues. La jeune femme prit la main de l'Italien et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Je t'en supplie, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Ziva, dit doucement Gibbs.

- Il ne peut pas être mort... »

Elle embrassa son front qui devenait de plus en plus froid à chaque instant. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

Elle sentit la main de Gibbs se serrer autour de son poignet et le compresser.

Ziva ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Tony, réveille-toi ! »

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de son ancien patron et secoua le corps de cet homme qui signifiait tant pour elle. Cet homme pour lequel elle éprouvait des sentiments.

« Ziva, c'est fini. »

Il lui sembla que sa voix était brisée mais elle toute son attention était fixée sur Tony.

« Réveille-toi ! »

Elle se mit à le frapper, à le gifler, à le pincer et à le griffer avec toute l'énergie du désespoir qui l'animait. Elle devait le faire réagir.

« Arrête, Ziva ! »

Gibbs bloqua les bras de sa fille et la tira en arrière, l'éloignant du corps de Tony. Elle se débattait, donnait des coups de pieds de manière désorganisée. Elle n'était plus une agente du MOSSAD surentraînée, elle était seulement une femme brisée par la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Gibbs, laisse-moi ! Il n'est pas mort ! C'est impossible !

- Ziva... »

Elle l'entendit alors. La fêlure dans la voix.

Elle le sentit alors. Le tremblement de ses mains.

Elle comprit.

_Tony était mort._

Elle s'affala entièrement contre Gibbs, vidée de toute force.

« Non... »

Il la serra dans ses bras, maladroitement, et elle pleura.

* * *

Mort. Mort. Mort.

Son fils. Mort.

Tony. Mort.

Non.

Ziva pleurait dans ses bras. Gibbs pleurait aussi.

Tony était mort.

Devant eux. Pour eux.

Pourquoi ?

Tony ne pouvait pas mourir. Tony ne pouvait pas être mort.

Ils avaient travaillé cinq ans ensemble.

Deux ans seuls. Un an avec Kate. Puis une autre année avec McGee. Et une année avec Ziva.

Et toute avait volé en éclats.

Tony était parti. Et lui n'avait pas su résister. Sans Tony le NCIS perdait sa saveur.

Sans Tony plus rien n'avait de sens.

Et il avait passé un an, seul, en Alaska, le cœur rongé par le désespoir. Il avait passé un an d'insomnie hanté par ses regrets et ses peurs.

Puis Tony était revenu.

Et Tony était mort.

* * *

Combien de temps avaient-ils passé, l'un contre l'autre, à pleurer ?

Combien de sanglots désespérés ?

Ils ne savaient plus.

Tony était allongé sur le sol, immobile, les yeux clos. Pâle.

Froid.

Mort.

Gibbs sentit Ziva se détacher doucement de lui. Elle ne leva pas ses yeux rougis vers lui.

Elle se traîna lentement vers le corps de l'Italien.

D'une main délicate elle caressa son front, dessina le contour de son visage.

Une nouvelle larme roula le long de sa joue. Était-ce encore possible ? Pouvait-elle pleurer autant ?

« Je t'aime, Tony. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle pourtant il brisa encore le cœur de Gibbs avec autant de force qu'une tornade.

« Ziva, je suis désolé. »

Elle se retourna vers lui. Brisée mais toujours assez fière pour tenter de le cacher.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas eu ses règles... Vous auriez pu... Je le savais... »

Ziva ne dit rien, elle le regardait, le regard vide.

Voir sa fille si différente d'elle-même le torturait.

Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait vivre sans Tony.

Qui pouvait ?

« Brûler.

- Pardon ? »

Ziva semblait réagir, sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle se souvenait. Quand elle avait rencontré MacDermot au Texas, il lui avait dit.

Elle se souvenait.

* * *

_« Alors, tu dois savoir : lorsque l'eau sera sang, brûle-la. »_

* * *

Mais brûler quoi ? Pour quoi faire ?

Elle devait agir !

« Ziva ?

- Je dois brûler quelque chose ! Je peux sauver Tony, Gibbs ! Il suffit que je brûle quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi ! »

Elle sentait l'espoir s'insinuer à nouveau dans ses veines. Tony allait vivre !

« Ziva... tenta Gibbs.

-Non, il va vivre, je le sais ! MacDermot m'a dit que je devrais juste la brûler ! »

Gibbs ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait mais il savait qu'elle délirait à cause de la douleur. Il avait connu ça. Il connaissait ça.

« Ziva...

- Je... »

Jamais elle ne finit sa phrase.

Ça n'avait aucune importance.

La lumière était si vive. D'où venait-elle ?

Ils ne voyaient plus rien. Que leur arrivait-il ?

Ils n'avaient même pas mal aux yeux. Ils se sentaient bien. En paix. Calmes.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cet était de calme intense et lui non plus.

Ils étaient si bien... Si bien...

* * *

.

* * *

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils faisaient quasiment nuit. Le soleil le plus gros qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu teintait le ciel de teinte rubis.

La pièce était doucement éclairée.

Que s'était-il passé ?

« Gibbs ? Ça va ?

- Oui, répondit-il après une hésitation, ça va. Et toi ? »

Il se sentait soulagé, heureux. Ce n'était pas normal. Tony était mort il ne devrait pas être heureux.

« Patron... »

Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Ils se retournèrent.

Tony était assis, immobile, ses yeux verts fixés sur Ziva. Pâle.

Mais vivant.

« Je savais que tu ne saurais pas résister à mon charme, Zi. »

Il sourit légèrement. Elle ne lâchait pas son regard, trop choquée pour réfléchir.

« Moi aussi. » dit-il simplement.

Elle sourit largement.

Tony était vivant.

* * *

**De profundis clamavi : Du fond de l'abîme, j'ai crié.**

* * *

_TADAM !_

_._

_1 – Tony est vivant ! Vous avez des théories quant à sa résurrection ?_

_2 – Le chapitre Giva vous a plu ?_

_3 – La douleur de Gibbs et Ziva étaient-elles correctement décrite ?_

_4 – Vous voulez toujours me tuer ?_

_5 – Réplique/phrase préférée ?_

_._

_Je suis fatiguée ! Je n'en peux plus, bonne nuit !_

_À bientôt et merci encore pour votre fidélité !_


	19. Absit reverentia vero

_Bonjour !_

_Oui, vous pouvez me tuer. Oui, vous pouvez me jeter des pierres. Parce que oui : j'ai un sacré retard._

_Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée ! Mais si vous saviez comme je me suis pris la tête avec ce chapitre !_

_Il me reste encore insatisfaite mais je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira surtout que..._

_**PBG **m'a aidée ! *danse de la joie*_

_Elle a écrit les plus beaux passages (même s'il n'y en a pas tant que ça en fin de compte)._

_Merci à elle et merci à vous de me suivre et de reviwer ! *câlin*_

_À bientôt !_

_PS : Ziva n'a rien brûlé ! La « prophétie » de McDermott ne s'est pas encore accomplie..._

_._

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pline m'a proposé de participer à ce chapitre, et c'est avec une joie plus qu'intense que j'ai accepté ! Je suis très très heureuse d'avoir pu participer à l'œuvre de ma chère petite sœur... Et j'espère avoir réussi à rester fidèle à son histoire et à ses personnages ;)

Bonne lecture à tous, savourez ! (surtout les passages de Plinette xD)

* * *

RaR :

**PBG : **Merci encore grande sœur ! *hug*

**Marguerite : **Merci ! Et oui, DiNozzo a le don pour sortir des phrases DiNozzoïennes dans toutes les situations !

**Rosa : **Oh con, quel câlin ! *énorme sourire quoique un peu privé d'oxygène* Merci !

**Kalifornia : **Les menaces contre auteur sont interdites, tu ne vois pas le petit panneau là ? *montre le petit panneau*

**Kendy92 : **Oups, désolée de t'avoir assassinée ! *moue innocente*

**WJ : ***hug* Merci à toi ! *envoie des bonnes ondes d'énergie*

**Ankou : **Gibbs c'est Supermaaaaan ! *rit toute seule comme une folle en imaginant Gibbs déguisé en Superman*

**Amy : ***s'étouffe quelque peu* Tu devrais me lâcher un peu non ? Je n'arrive plus à respirer ! *Amy la lâche et Pline prend une grande bouffée d'air* C'était à cause du Tiva ? XD

**Sasha : **Ah bah si si, il est vraiment mort. Mais là il ne l'est plus. *air faussement intelligent*

**FDB : **Quelle théorie... Je la trouve très bien mais... Fausse. *éclate d'un rire pseudo-sadique*

**Gwen : **Non, toi, en effet, tu n'as jamais voulu me tuer. Mais il y a des gens ici qu'ils le veulent ! *se cache dans les bras de Gwen* PS : Tu me manqueuhhhhhhhh !

**Furieuse : **Pourquoi tu veux me faire rougir ? *rougit* Et vive le Giva ! *danse du Giva*

**Carlotta : **Merci beaucoup ! :D

**Diiane : **Ne t'excuse pas, tu es de retour, c'est le principal !

**Cruchot : **Viii ! Il est vivant ! *danse du Tony vivant*

**Destination Darkness : **Oh merciiiiiiiii ! *câlin*

* * *

**Absit reverentia vero**

* * *

_**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre se déroule en trois temps : Flash back ; Tony/Gibbs/Ziva ; Nicolas.**_

_**Les dates des flash back seront indiquées.**_

* * *

_**1517**_

_Une larme s'écrasa sur le corps froid de son frère. Il ne l'avait pas connu, pas vraiment, mais il l'avait aimé. C'était son petit frère, son unique frère._

_Était-ce ça être Éternel ? Voir les gens que l'on aime mourir les uns après les autres ? Et ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre ? Souffrir pour l'Éternité ?_

_Voulait-il vraiment ça ?_

_Ses parents étaient déjà morts depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas pu être là pour leur dernier souffle. Ils étaient morts sans jamais avoir revu leur fils aîné._

_Demain, il deviendrait un Éternel. Demain, il ne serait plus jamais le même._

_Demain, il mourrait._

* * *

Il y avait eu un long silence après que Tony eut parlé. Gibbs le fixait, sans y croire. Il l'avait vu, il avait touché son corps sans vie : Tony était mort.

Comment pouvait-il être vivant maintenant ?

Ziva n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Elle souriait mais n'osait pas y croire. Il était vivant, il l'aimait. C'était si... Parfait. Mais rien n'était parfait dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tony... » murmura soudainement Gibbs.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui, sans détacher son regard de lui.

Son fils était revenu.

Son fils était mort.

Mais son fils était vivant.

« Patron... »

Précautionneusement, Gibbs prit Tony dans ses bras et le serra.

« Tu es vivant.

- Oui, Patron, je suis vivant. »

* * *

« Nicolas, n'y va pas.

- Il est hors de question que je me terre en sachant très bien qu'il me trouvera. Je n'ai pas vécu pendant des siècles pour mourir comme un lâche. J'ai beau être très âgé, je sais encore me battre. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Et puis je ne suis pas le dernier. Il reste encore des Gardiens.

- Nicolas...

- Non, Geb, ma décision est prise. Je vais me livrer à Seth. »

* * *

_**1517**_

_« Nicolas, dit Teobaldo. Je n'en suis plus sûr. Je n'ai pas encore trente ans mais j'ai déjà beaucoup perdu et peut-être trop vécu. J'ai affronté des armées pour des nations que je ne connaissais pas, j'ai vu la mort, j'ai perdu tous les membres de ma famille. Je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de rencontrer la Mort, encore et encore, dans sa tenue sombre voir sa bouche émaciée me sourire sinistrement tandis qu'elle prend la vie d'un proche. Je ne sais pas si je peux tenir sans devenir fou ou pire : devenir sans cœur. »_

_Pernelle s'approcha de lui, de ce jeune homme qu'elle aimait comme un fils, et serra ses mains dans les siennes._

_« Teobaldo... Je ne peux pas te dire que la douleur de l'absence se fait plus douce au fil des ans, je ne peux pas te promettre que tu te feras à une solitude perpétuelle, je ne peux pas non plus te dire que tu ne rencontreras pas des gens merveilleux mais que tu refuseras facilement de renoncer à une amitié que tu sais exceptionnelle parce qu'ils mourront et pas toi. Mais il y a une chose que je peux te dire la vie d'Éternel est dure, longue mais elle est remplie d'instants sublimes, hors du temps. Tu vas rencontrer d'autres gens merveilleux mais ceux-là ne pourront mourir. Tu apprendras des millions de choses, verras des millions de paysages hors du monde que les simples humains ne font que rêver. L'Éternité est un cadeau autant qu'une malédiction. Tu as le choix, personne ne t'y oblige. »_

_Sa voix était douce et tendre fit calmer les battements nerveux de son cœur._

_Devenir Éternel ? Ou être condamné à mourir ?_

* * *

Tony s'était levé et après quelques pas indécis s'était approché de la fenêtre. Il fixait d'un air absent les ruines de la Maison Blanche.

Ziva et Gibbs ne savait que dire. Ils ne comprenaient pas mais comment le pouvaient-ils ?

Cette situation n'avait aucun sens.

Tout avait commencé quand Tony était parti, un an plus tôt, en leur laissant des lettres alarmantes et mystérieuses. Puis ils avaient été enlevés par des hommes à la force surhumaine et leur chef leur avait révélé l'existence d'Éternels dont l'Italien faisait parti.

Puis Tony était mort.

Et Tony avait ressuscité.

« Je sais que vous vous posez des questions, j'aimerais y répondre mais je ne sais par où commencer.

- Peut-être par le début, suggéra Ziva avec un léger sourire.

- Certes. »

Il s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration et, toujours sans les regarder, commença son récit d'une voix monotone :

« Je n'avais que quatre ou cinq ans quand Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel vinrent me chercher, en Italie. Je n'étais qu'un enfant parmi des milliers d'autres, pourtant c'est moi qu'ils choisirent, moi qu'ils prirent sous leur aile. »

* * *

_**1517**_

_« Pourquoi ?_

_- Quoi donc ? Demanda Flamel._

_- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?_

_- Parce que tu es puissant, Teobaldo, le plus puissant. Tu as en toi tant de pouvoirs, tant de forces._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- N'importe qui ne peut devenir Gardien des Neuf Pierres. Si Nicolas meurt, le prochain sera toi. »_

* * *

Nicolas ne pensait ne jamais avoir à faire ça. Il pensa à sa femme, sa belle Pernelle, sa douce Pernelle. L'amour de sa vie, l'unique constance de ses vies.

Il pensa à Tony qu'il avait d'abord connu sous le nom de Teobaldo et qu'il avait élevé et aimé comme son enfant.

Il pensa à tous ses amis auxquels il ne dirait jamais combien il tenait à eux.

Il pensa qu'il allait mourir et il l'acceptait.

Il allait mourir mais il allait se battre.

* * *

« J'avais un jeune frère, Giacomo. J'avais voyagé pendant des années et ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Je n'avais jamais revu mes parents. Un jour, je n'avais que dix-sept ans, j'ai reçu une missive m'annonçant la mort prochaine de mes parents. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, ils étaient déjà morts, mon frère était mourant. Il est mort à son tour deux jours après. »

Le regard de Tony se voila. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ses mains se mirent à trembloter.

« Si j'avais été là... Je m'en veux tellement...

- Que leur est-il arrivé ?

- La peste... souffla Tony. Comme un sinistre signe du destin... »

Ziva s'approcha de lui, il ne la remarqua pas. Elle hésita et chercha l'approbation dans le regard de Gibbs. Son presque père hocha légèrement la tête.

L'israélienne posa une main sur son bras. Il ne réagit presque pas.

« Tony... Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'es pas responsable de la peste. Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort.

- Je m'en veux pourtant, Ziva. Je ne les ai jamais revu et j'ai seulement connu mon frère deux jours. Et pour faire quoi pendant ce temps ? J'ai perdu ma vie à courir après un destin qui n'était pas le mien. J'ai cru que j'étais spécial, j'ai cru que j'étais puissant. J'ai voulu aider les autres, les sauver. J'ai vu des nations s'élever et d'autres s'éteindre. J'ai perdu des amis, des gens que j'aimais plus que tout... J'ai rencontré des milliers de personnes, connu les secrets d'autant de gens, anonymes comme rois j'ai soutenu des personnes désespérés, réconforté des cœurs brisés... Et pendant ce temps, mon père, ma mère et mon petit frère mouraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Le dernier souhait de ma mère était de me revoir... »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Tu n'as pas à continuer, Tony. Tu n'as pas à tout nous dire.

- Si, vous êtes en droit de savoir. À cause de moi vous êtes en danger. Je vais tout vous dire, vous devez connaître ma vie. Vous connaissez Tony, et vous allez connaître Teobaldo. »

* * *

_**1518**_

_Teobaldo portait une cape sombre et épaisse ornée d'un signe dont le sens avait été oublié par l'humanité depuis des millénaires. Son visage était grave._

_Bientôt, il serait tué._

_Le Sans-Nom rentra dans la petite pièce peu éclairée._

_« Teobaldo ? C'est l'heure. Tu es prêt ? »_

_Ce dernier ne répondit pas._

_« Regrettes-tu ? demanda l'Italien._

_- Non, répondit le Sans-Nom après une hésitation. Non, je ne regrette pas. »_

_Teobaldo soupira._

_« Je vais devenir Éternel, déclara-t-il. Je vais le faire. »_

* * *

Nicolas faisait face à Seth. Enfin.

Les deux faces d'une même médaille.

L'ombre et la lumière.

« Tu es venu, _Roi. _Je vais te tuer, je vais me venger de l'humanité. Je vais tous les tuer, en commençant par toi. Je vais prendre la Pierre qui est en toi. Je vais l'utiliser pour détruire tous les êtres humains de cette planète. Et nous recommencerons. Il ne restera que nous, les Élus. Les quelques Éternels choisis pour fonder une nouvelle dynastie.

- Tu es malade, Seth, si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire. La force ne te saura d'aucune utilité contre moi. »

Seth rit brièvement, mauvais, sinistre. Sûr de lui. Puissant.

« Connais-tu l'inverse de la force, Nicolas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son ennemi avec une haine froide.

« La force c'est utiliser sa propre puissance contre autrui l'inverse est donc la ruse : utiliser la puissance d'autrui contre lui-même.

- Rien ne marchera, Seth. Je suis venu te tuer.

- Donne-la moi ou je tue tes amis.

- Tu le feras si je te la donne, ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

- Bien. Puisqu'il faut en arriver là. »

Seth claqua dans ses mains. Nicolas s'effondra, se retenant de hurler de douleur. Il mordait ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir tant il avait mal.

« Qu'est-ce... ?

- Tu utilises tant de magie pour élever un bouclier autour de toi mais toute la magie utilisait ici serre à élever les protections. Tu n'arrive plus à t'arrêter, je suppose. Ce réflexe est trop ancré en toi. »

Nicolas lâcha un gémissement sourd.

Seth sourit joyeusement.

Il avait gagné.

* * *

_**1518**_

_Un mage en tenue noire comme la nuit psalmodiait dans des langues perdus au plus profond de la mémoire des hommes._

_Teobaldo restait droit, fier, quoique craintif._

_« Teobaldo, fils d'Onelio et de Chiara, aujourd'hui tu es sur le point de devenir Éternel. »_

_La voix du mage était grave et rauque._

_« La Mort acceptera de te laisser en paix mais tout le monde doit mourir. Pour devenir Éternel, tu dois d'abord mourir. Pour vivre sans fin, tu dois perdre la vie. Te penses-tu assez fort pour revivre ?_

_- Oui. »_

_C'était la réponse que le mage attendait. Il prit un athamé qui refléta sombrement la lumière des bougies._

_« C'est ici que tu meurs. »_

_Et il planta le couteau dans le cœur de Teobaldo._

* * *

Tony leur raconta ses premières décennies en tant qu'Éternel. À cette époque, il était naïf et pensait pouvoir changer le monde. Il voulait croire que les connaissances et l'amour suffisaient pour rendre pur le cœur d'autrui.

« …Et, en 1571, j'ai rencontré la personne qui allait marquer un tournant dans ma vie. Le premier nom que je lui ai connu était Théodore. On s'est lié d'amitié, on est devenus inséparables… Jusqu'à ce que la vie ne décide de nous faire un coup en traître et ne reprenne Théo. C'était en 1572. L'année où il est devenu Éternel, comme moi. Sur _ma_ décision. »

Il prit une brève inspiration, sentant les regards appuyés de son faible public dans son dos.

« En 1603, Théodore, Densus, ou tout autre de ses noms décida de trahir. Me trahir en s'alliant avec Seth, le chef des anti-humains. »

Il entoura ses bras pour les frotter pensivement, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« J'ai réussi à surmonter, entouré par des amis, dont Qasar. »

Un faible sourire éclaira un instant ses traits.

« Le fidèle Qasar. »

* * *

_**1607**_

_Une douce odeur de figue et de miel flottait dans l'air. Le _Bambino_ piqua discrètement une datte dans un grand saladier d'argent orné de mille et unes gravures sublimes._

_« Je t'ai vu. »_

_L'Italien sursauta et il se retourna en souriant vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. De petite taille, les yeux bridés et la peau brune, Gengis Khan lui lançait un regard malicieux._

_« Que fais-tu en Égypte, mon ami ?_

_-En tout cas, je ne vole pas des dattes._

_-Très drôle, _Empereur. _J'étais venu me changer un peu les esprits après tout ce qu'il s'est passé en Europe dernièrement. »_

_Il faisait allusion à la trahison de son ami Densus et aux émois que cela avait provoqué. Il n'avait pas seulement Teobaldo mais aussi toute leur cause en révélant l'emplacement de La Source de vie, Densus avait mis tous les êtres vivants de cette terre en danger._

_Gengis Khan lui adressa un sourire amical._

_« Tu veux venir à Venise avec moi ? Je dois aller parler à quelques Médicis.. »_

_Teobaldo sourit : Venise, embêter des Médicis... Son ami savait vraiment l'aider à aller mieux._

_Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils n'étaient pas vraiment de ce genre, surtout le plus jeune. Ils se soutenaient à leur manière._

_Et c'était le plus important._

* * *

L'agonie était plus lente que toute une vie. Ici, allongé sur le sol de cet endroit, Nicolas Flamel souffrait plus que jamais, la main sur son cœur en partie déchiré.

Seth lui avait arraché une partie de son être. Sans le toucher, rien qu'avec la puissance noire d'une magie dévastatrice. Son adversaire venait de lui voler la clef qui permettait d'accéder à la Source, de lui voler ce qui le tenait en vie, ne lui laissant qu'un mince morceau de cœur pour le pousser à souffrir jusqu'à la mort. Une torture qui suivait généreusement le geste.

Il souleva le lourd voile de ses paupières pour observer son ennemi. Dos à lui, les bras en l'air, le visage relevé vers le haut, Seth s'adressait au monde qu'il allait détruire, tout à sa jubilation.

Il réalisa en un éclair qu'il devait en profiter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de chance supplémentaire pour pallier à son geste, pour réparer les choses.

Alors, discrètement, difficilement, avec le peu de force qui lui restaient, il se redressa. Prenant sur sa volonté pour avancer, tournant ses pensées vers les centaines de milliers de personnes qu'il sauverait à chaque nouveau pas, à chaque nouvelle impression que la douleur était plus forte.

Il quitta ce petit parc qui n'était pas de Washington, pour rentrer dans cette rue qui n'était pas du pays. Il quitta Seth et son ambition, sans que celui-ci ne lui accorde le moindre coup d'œil. Après tout, il était à deux doigts de la mort, plus proche que jamais.

Il longea la rue jusqu'à cette tour. Cette immense tour. D'une hauteur qui dépassait l'entendement. Trop grande pour être réelle, trop grande pour l'existence humaine.

Il s'y dirigea.

* * *

Il leur raconta aussi comment il fit le tour du monde avec Geb, son ami égyptien, pharaon Toutankhamon, puis son voyage avec Vic en Amérique. Il leur dit tout à propos de ses rencontres et de ses voyages. Cette époque fut douce et agréable pour lui.

Elle dura plus de deux siècles sans que rien d'extraordinaire ne lui arrive.

« Et puis un jour, continua Tony, j'étais à Moscou. C'était en 1805. Le tsar m'avait convié à un bal, je ne comptais pas m'y rendre mais Vic, un ami, m'y poussa. Parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû refuser, parfois je pense que ce fut la meilleure idée de ma vie... »

Sa voix devint plus grave, plus sombre.

« J'y rencontrai une femme sublime, intelligente, drôle, gentille. Ivanna était une nièce du tsar et elle était parfaite. J'ai croisé son regard clair et j'en suis tombé amoureux. Pour son plus grand malheur, elle tomba amoureuse de moi... Elle devait se marier à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. »

Il soupira avec tristesse.

« Nous nous enfuîmes de Moscou pour rejoindre l'Angleterre. Nous y étions heureux, inconscients, insouciants. Amoureux. Elle connaissait ma condition d'Éternel et l'acceptait avec philosophie. Tout allait pour le mieux... Jusqu'à ce qu'Ivanna tombe gravement malade. La médecine de l'époque n'y pouvait rien et il se révéla que la magie non plus. J'étais désespéré. »

Tony ferma les yeux et s'éloigna inconsciemment de Ziva.

« Il y avait néanmoins une solution... Pour qu'Ivanna vive, il fallait qu'elle devienne Éternelle. Mais elle n'était pas assez forte. »

Il baissa encore plus la voix et Gibbs dut se rapprocher pour entendre la suite.

« Elle mourut. »

Ziva pressa sa main sur le bras de Tony, geste dérisoire pour le réconforter. Elle aurait aimé faire plus mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe glacée de jalousie envers cette femme qui avait volé le cœur de l'Italien et, par sa mort, l'avait brisé.

« C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais utiliser la magie à nouveau. »

* * *

_**1823**_

_Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où l'attendaient Nicolas et Geb, tranquillement installés devant une plâtrée de faisan aux noix, riant à gorges déployés, leurs verres de vins rouges à la main._

_À cette époque, Nicolas se faisait connaître sous le nom d'Abraham et Geb avait choisi Simon comme pseudonyme. Lui, avait décidé qu'il serait Fitzwilliam Judd._

_Les deux se turent en l'entendant arriver, il leur fit un petit signe du menton, et alla directement se placer près de la fenêtre, le regard les fuyant déjà._

_« Bien dormi ?  
_

_- Non, pas vraiment, souffla-t-il en se posant contre l'embrasure et en offrant son visage à la brise qui faisait secouer les fins rideaux de flanelle._

_- Pas dormi ?_

_- Non, Simon, pas dormi._

_- Ça fait vingt jours, Tony, tu dois tourner la page, intervint Abraham en repoussant son assiette, son regard grave allant rechercher celui du second._

_- J'avais trouvé l'amour, Nicolas, souffla Fitzwilliam sans se rendre qu'il utilisait le vrai prénom de son mentor, ses épaules s'affaissant sous sa voix cassé par la douleur. Et à cause de moi, elle est partie plus tôt. Si je ne l'avais pas poussé à devenir Éternelle, elle aurait peut-être vécu quelques semaines de plus._

_- Elle était faible, le corrigea Flamel. Tu l'as tenté avant que ce ne soit totalement impossible. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement._

_- Je pouvais ne pas intervenir. J'ai pris sa vie, son dernier souffle. Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains pour qu'elle revienne, en vain. »_

_Il ferma les yeux, laissant voir les larges cernes aux deux autres alors qu'il leur refaisait à nouveau face.  
_

_« J'arrête. Tout ça, c'est terminé. J'abandonne._

_- Tu plaisantes, là, j'espère ? » intervint Geb en se levant d'un sursaut horrifié.  
_

_Nicolas resta neutre, lisant en les prunelles de son protégé que sa décision irrévocable.  
_

_« Je ne veux plus lutter, je ne veux plus croiser l'éternité à chaque fois que je me lève. Je veux vivre comme les autres humains, vivre avec ceux qui naissent et qui s'éteignent.  
_

_- Tu veux nous quitter, résuma Geb en baissant le menton, sans cacher le trouble que faisait naître chez lui les mots de l'italien.  
_

_- C'est ma décision. Je pars ce soir. »_

* * *

Nicolas sentait les doigts glacés de la Mort serrait cruellement ce qu'il restait de son cœur. Pourtant, il résistait, il combattait son destin. Il allait mourir mais pas maintenant.

Son plan était suicidaire mais il sauverait peut-être l'humanité.

Il savait que toutes les personnes ici mourraient.

Ils étaient dans un monde parallèle, une poche dans l'univers, que les Éternels se servaient pour créer des mondes à leur guise. Celui de Seth n'était que désolation.

Sa haine de l'humanité l'avait fait détruire un de ses symboles forts : la Maison Blanche.

Ici, tout était réel mais ce n'était pas la réalité que tous connaissaient.

Ici, la Mort était réelle.

Tony était mort ici et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait survécu.

Ses deux amis étaient ici aussi.

Seth et ses sbires se trouvaient ici.

Tous mourraient.

* * *

Ziva et Gibbs s'étaient rapprochés de lui et l'entouraient, réconfort silencieux, scotchés à ses paroles, témoin des émotions qui le traversaient alors qu'il contait cette longue vie qui était la sienne.

« J'ai fui. Je me suis échappé de mon passé, je suis parti en Inde Britannique. J'ai voulu effacer de ma mémoire Ivanna, les Eternels. Je me suis essayé à avoir une vie normale. Au début, j'y ai cru. Je me plaisais à travailler comme les humains ordinaires, à discuter de la vie quotidienne avec les gens que je côtoyais. Je me forgeais un masque, une vie qui n'était pas mienne mais que je contribuais à créer… »

Il s'arrêta et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Ziva et Gibbs comprirent que la suite était moins agréable à entendre.

« Et puis, il y a eu la mort du premier gardien. Mon univers revenait me frapper de plein fouet. J'étais obligé de faire face, de me replonger dans cette réalité que j'avais fui. Je devais reprendre contact avec eux. »

* * *

_**1857**_

_Il pleuvait._

_La nuit était épaisse._

_La chaleur était pesante._

_Anthony aimait les Indes pourtant il songeait de plus en plus à retrouver le climat plus clément du Vieux Continent._

_Il grignotait pensivement des biscuits très sucrés dont il ne se rappelait jamais._

_« Pas trop chaud ? »_

_Il se retourna en sursautant et fit un immense sourire à Toutankhamon._

_« _Pharaon _! s'exclama Anthony. Que fais-tu là ?_

_- C'est ton seul accueil, _Bambino ? _ Après tout ce temps j'attendais au moins une danse de la joie._

_- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »_

_Le visage du pharaon millénaire s'obscurcit. Il jeta un regard vide à l'ampoule à gaz qui attirait des centaines de moustiques, certains aussi gros que son poing._

_« Geb ?_

_- _La grande dame _est morte._

_- Quoi ? souffla Anthony, choqué. Non ce n'est pas possible. C'est une Gardienne. Elle ne peut pas être morte !_

_- Seth l'a tuée. »_

_Anthony ferma les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?_

_- Reviens. On a besoin de toi. »_

_Il dirait non, au début._

_Puis il accepterait, évidemment._

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit._

* * *

Nicolas Flamel l'avait trouvé. Il hésita.

Devait-il le faire ?

Il sentit son cœur se déchirait à nouveau.

Il hurla.

Il prit un poignard.

Il n'hésita plus.

Chaque monde parallèle créé par les Éternels avait un point faible, un nœud d'énergie.

Qui détruisait ce nœud détruisait ce monde et ce qu'il contenait.

Une énergie pure, puissante, pulsante : une vague boule de lumière qui dirigeait ce monde.

Le cœur de ce lieu. Sa naissance et sa mort.

Nicolas leva son poignard.

Il eut une pensée pour tous les êtres présents ici.

Puis il détruisit le nœud.

Le monde parallèle de Seth vola en éclat.

* * *

Tony fut interrompu dans son monologue par des secousses très puissantes.

Les fenêtres explosèrent.

Sans réfléchir, il prit Ziva et Gibbs par le bras.

« Sautez ! »

Et ils sautèrent de plus de trente étages.

* * *

**Absit reverentia vero : Ne craignons pas de dire la vérité.**

* * *

_Voilà ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous poser des questions mais si vous en avez n'hésitez pas !_

_Je sais que cette fiction est compliquée donc si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, demandez-moi._

_Concernant ce chapitre, merci encore à PBG, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit avis !_

_J'y ai passé du temps dessus donc vous pouvez bien prendre une seconde pour laisser un petit commentaire !_

_On approche vraiment de la fin... Il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres..._

_À bientôt !_


	20. Abyssus abyssum invocat

_Hey !_

_Vous pouvez me haïr ou vous pouvez haïr le bac mais je suis de retour alors ça serait bête de me tuer avant d'avoir la suite, non ?_

_Sachez, mes chers, que J'AI EU MON BAC AVEC MENTION BIEN ! (Presque très bien en fait.)_

_Je suis hyper méga trop contente !_

_Voilà._

_Donc je poste._

_Je vous ai fait un résumé pour vous remettre un peu l'histoire en tête ! (D'ailleurs, j'ai mélangé passé et présent donc ne m'en voulez pas.)_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt !_

_À très bientôt !_

* * *

_Tony n'a pas toujours été Tony._

_Il est né en Italie, au XVème siècle. Un jour, un couple étrange l'amène loin de sa maison et de sa famille. Ils sont Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel, deux Éternels._

_Ainsi débute la longue vie de celui qui se fait appeler _Bambino_ par ses amis, _le Fou_ par les autres._

_Après être devenu Éternel à son tour, Tony voyage, effectue des missions pour le compte de son mentor, Nicolas. Un jour, au détour d'une route, il sauve un homme du bûcher._

_Cet homme deviendra l'un de ses plus proches amis mais il le trahira. _Densus _est son nom._

_Depuis toujours une menace plane : un pouvoir puissant et protégé par quelques initiés a la capacité de réécrire le monde et d'effacer l'humanité. Certains Éternels le veulent._

_Densus a vendu une information capitale à _Seth, _un Éternel égyptien qui ne veut que la fin de l'espèce humaine mortelle._

_La fin du monde se rapproche._

_Pourtant Tony brise tout contact avec les Éternels après qu'Ivanna, celle qui faisait battre son coœur, mourût._

_Il changea d'identités à de nombreuses reprises, tentant de fuir son trop lourd passé._

_Il devint Anthony DiNozzo Junior et travailla pour le NCIS._

_Et Tony s'attacha tant aux membres de cette insolite équipe qu'il n'hésita pas à retourner auprès des Éternels pour les protéger._

_Il partit soudainement, sans laisser d'autres explications que des lettres mystérieuses. Pendant un an l'équipe fut brisée, chaque membre de cette famille éloigné des autres_

_Gibbs partit s'exiler en Alaska, Ducky prit sa retraite, McGee devint chef d'équipe et Jimmy prit le poste de son ancien mentor. Seule Abby garda son poste mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Pendant ce temps Ziva parcourait les États-Unis à la recherche de l'Italien, aidée par un mystérieux correspondant au téléphone/_

_Mais Tony revint. Il voulut demander à McGee d'arrêter une enquête étrange mais ce dernier refusa._

_Ziva rencontra Maxence MacDermot qui lui énonça une étrange prophétie afin de sauver Tony._

_Abby et McGee furent enlever, puis sauver des griffes d'une créature monstrueuse par un ami de l'Italien._

_En Alaska, Gibbs et Ziva se retrouvèrent, aidés par l'inconnu qui téléphone à l'Israélienne. Cependant, Seth leur tendit un piège pour les enlever._

_Après une scène de retrouvailles riche en émotions, Tony révéla à McGee et Abby son identité, son histoire et la menace qui plane sur l'humanité. Jimmy, accompagné de Vic, un ami Éternel de Tony, est en route pour les rejoindre._

_Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu : Densus retrouve Tony, lui fait du chantage et l'ancien agent du NCIS décide de le suivre. Pire : il renonce à son Éternité afin de sauver Gibbs et Ziva qui sont enfermés dans le monde crée de toute pièce par Seth._

_Tony mourut et ressuscita._

_Flamel, sachant qu'il n'est plus en sécurité à cause de la décision de Tony, décide de se rendre à Seth mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot : il brise le monde de Seth._

_Tout explose._

_Désespérés, Tony saute du trentième étage avec son père et la femme qu'il aime..._

* * *

**Abyssus abyssum invocat**

_De nos jours_

* * *

Majestueux. C'était le terme qui lui convenait le mieux.

Il était majestueux. Imposant. Impressionnant. Charismatique.

Dangereux.

Il était le Léviathan.

* * *

Trente étages.

Trente étages de chute.

Trente étages.

Elle n'arrivait pas à penser.

Elle ne ressentait rien.

Le sol se rapprochait.

Ziva David allait mourir.

* * *

Trois secondes...

* * *

Gibbs chercher quelque chose à quoi se raccrochait.

Mais rien n'était assez proche pour cela.

Il tombait.

Il allait mourir.

* * *

Deux secondes.

* * *

Tony ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas voir le sol.

Il ne voulait pas voir la mort.

Car il allait mourir. Encore.

* * *

Une seconde.

* * *

C'était la fin.

* * *

Impact.

* * *

Mort.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Sur le sol, trois cadavres.

* * *

Autour, ce monde s'écroulait, s'effondrait.

Le ciel se fissurait de noir et de rouge.

Les bâtiments tombaient en ruines, soulevant d'étouffants nuages de poussière.

Les arbres perdaient toute leur beauté et se desséchaient.

Le monde vieillissait en accéléré, pourrissait.

C'était la fin.

* * *

Nicolas avait utilisé ces dernières forces pour détruire le nœud d'énergie.

Il se sentait partir.

Il pensa à Pernelle. Il pensa à Tony. Il pensa à tous les gens qu'il aimait.

« Adieu... »

Nicolas Flamel était mort.

* * *

Seth s'était écroulé à l'instant où les premières secousses avaient retenti. Il était lié à cet endroit.

Il l'avait créé. Il l'avait fait naître à partir du néant.

Il avait insufflé une fine partie de son âme pour le faire vivre.

Son monde. Sa réussite.

Tombant en ruines.

Il hurla.

Souffrance, rage. Peur aussi.

Il n'était plus si puissant.

* * *

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! répétait inlassablement Abby. Pourquoi vous ne faîtes rien ? »

Elle tournait en rond, enragée comme jamais. Gibbs, Ziva et Tony étaient là-bas.

Pourtant personne n'agissait.

Geb et Vic, les deux Éternels, fixaient le vide d'un air absent.

Jimmy et McGee ne bougeaient plus non plus, abattus.

Mais elle voulait se battre. Elle se battrait pour ses amis.

« Nicolas nous l'a demandé, répliqua simplement Geb, fatigué.

- Et alors ? Vous comptez lui obéir comme un petit chien ?

- Oui, rétorqua vivement Vic. Nicolas a toujours agi pour la bonne cause ! Il se sacrifie pour l'humanité, il va mourir ! Ne croyez pas que ça me fait plaisir ! Il est de ma famille !

- Des membres de ma famille sont enfermés là-dedans ! hurla Abby, à bout de patience.

- Ils sont probablement déjà morts. »

La brune secoua la tête, faisant sinistrement voler ses couettes sombres. Elle refusait cette idée.

Non, pas eux.

Pitié, pas eux.

* * *

L'atmosphère était irrespirable.

L'air était lourd.

Chaque mouvement était tuant.

Pourtant il fallait continuer.

Il fallait sortir.

* * *

Quelques minutes...

Quelques minutes et ce monde s'affaisserait.

Quelques minutes et ce monde mourrait.

Puis tout s'immobilisa.

Les secousses cessèrent.

Ils purent respirer à nouveau.

Le soleil devint moins ardent.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

* * *

Fier, digne, puissant, le Léviathan toisa Seth.

« Que crois-tu faire, vermine ? Tu pensais détruire le monde sans que je ne réagisse ? Croyais-tu vraiment que tes hommes pouvaient m'assassiner ?

- C'était à peu près mon idée. » rétorqua Seth.

Le Léviathan éclata d'un rire froid.

« Idiot. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert d'Anthony DiNozzo.

À côté de ce dernier, deux mortels : Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Ziva David.

« Vous... commença Tony, hésitant. Vous êtes le Léviathan ? Le vrai ?

- Le seul et l'unique. »

Une grimace sombre fendit son visage ridé par les millénaires :

« Et généralement, on remercie la personne qui vient de vous sauver la vie. »

* * *

Seth rageait. Voilà que le Léviathan sortait de sa tanière après des centaines d'années de silence.

Son magnifique plan volait en éclats.

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas comme ça.

Il avait encore d'autres tours dans son sac.

Il suffisait d'attendre le bon moment.

« Mais comment ? » s'exclama Ziva, énervée.

Elle détestait ne pas comprendre, être tenue à l'écart.

Et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû mourir.

Elle avait vu le sol, si près. Si proche.

Elle avait fermé les yeux.

Et les avait rouvert sur trois cadavres.

Ce n'étaient pas les leurs.

Trois hommes, désarticulés.

Poupées sans vie.

Comme tombées d'un immeuble.

Et eux, en vie, sans une blessure.

« Rien qu'un petit tour de passe passe. J'ai échangé vos places. »

* * *

« Abby, souffla McGee, brisé par la douleur.

- Non, je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne m'effondrerai pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde avant de reprendre :

« Parce qu'ils ne sont pas morts ! »

* * *

Gibbs était exténué. Il n'était pas familier avec toute cette histoire de magie.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait partir.

Il croyait en son instinct.

Et il avait raison.

* * *

Plus personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Sûr de sa puissance, le Léviathan ne se préoccupait plus de Seth.

Il n'était qu'un asticot, un bébé face à lui.

Et pourtant...

* * *

Il fallait se concentrer.

Puiser dans ses dernières forces.

* * *

Ziva disparut.

Tout simplement.

Elle se tenait à côté de Tony.

L'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là.

« ZIVA ! »

* * *

Seth éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

« Laissez-moi partir ou elle mourra. »

* * *

**Abyssus abyssum invocat : l'abîme appelle l'abîme.**

* * *

TADAM !

Alors ?


End file.
